Beautifully Disheveled
by sez-princess
Summary: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: Hai guys! Thanks for clicking to read and give my new story a go. I hope you enjoy :)

**One**

**Bella's POV**

Late.

I was always running late.

I tried to remember where I'd told Alice I would meet her but the memory had faded away. I snatched my diary out of my bag to see if i'd written it down, but no such luck. I guess just as i'd run out of time – i'd run out of luck. I pulled my phone out and rang Alice, who I could tell was thoroughly pissed, rightfully so, too. I'd done this to her too many times over the last few months. She told me where we had said we would meet and I hurried out to the car.

But it wasn't my fault. I was just going through a rough patch. I'd get my feet back on the ground soon and then everything would be alright.

I knew I shouldn't, but I pulled into the service station to buy some Merit lights. God knows i'd need a relaxant after dealing with Alice and the kind of relaxant i'd prefer – well, let's just say that was kind of out of my price range at the moment. Not to mention, Alice had a way of making me feel ultra guilty about my occasional indulgences.

I figured cigarettes were relatively harmless.

"You were meant to be here an hour ago," Alice scowled as I walked into our usual breakfast hangout after stamping my smoke down outside the door. "And you stink." She fanned her hand in front of her face for dramatics before patting down her spiky, short black hair.

"Sorry," I murmered. "At least I called you beforehand. I had a big night last night."

"I'll bet. You always do." Alice rolled her brilliant blue eyes and me and began perusing her menu. "How was _work_?"

I hated how she always said it like that; _work_ – in that fucking disgusted holier-than-thou tone.

"It was just fine, thank you," I replied sweetly.

"We have an opening at my work for an admin assistant if you're interested."

"I'm perfectly happy with my job at the moment, thanks."

"You're perfectly happy with being a stripper?" Alice lowered her voice and gazed at me. "Come on, Bella. This game has gone on long enough. We get it – you're independent and everything. Don't you think you should just come back to my place and get on track?"

Alice tried this everytime I saw her. If we were out in public she'd speak in a hushed voice, eyebrows raised, but if we were behind close doors she had the ability to yell for hours and hours, but I generally stopped her at the ten minute mark.

"I deferred from college, which means I _can_ go back and I will....eventually. Besides, I'm only nineteen."

"You'll be twenty soon and college is starting in a few months. You haven't even looked into going back, Bella. What would Mum think of you?"

"She's dead, Alice," I reminded my sister. "Now you play Mum, remember?"

Alice was always the perfect older sister. She had the perfect job and perfect apartment and perfect boyfriend. Everything Alice-related was just so fucking perfect – except me that is. It did my non-perfect head in and just made me fucking sick.

"Yeah, well someone needs to tell you to grow up," she said bitterly, as if she didn't get off on this. She was always on one big power trip.

"Look, I get it. You're my sister and you love me and only want what is best for me, but i'm _really_ fine. I like my job and the pay is good and i'm living in an okay apartment and I don't need anything else. Can you please just drop it?"

"Fine," Alice sighed, "I didn't ask you here to yell at you anyway."

"Mhm?"

"I have some news." I gestured for her to continue. "Jasper proposed...and I said yes!"

"You just moved in together. What's the rush?" I asked casually. "Wait are you, like, pregnant?" I joked.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Alice replied through gritted teeth.

"Aw, no baby Jalice?"

"Why can't you ever be happy for me?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Al. You and Jasper are great together." I forced a smile on my face, but truth be told – I was far from happy. It's not like I didn't like Jasper, I actually really did. It's just that they were young. Well, Alice was anyway. I'd never understood why someone who was twenty-three needed to go out and get married. I'll admit, I was perhaps a little jaded from my own experiences, but still.

"I want you to be my maid of honour," Alice whispered.

"Shit, really?"

"Yes, Bella. Please refrain from the curses."

"Wow, Al. That's great." I smiled and ignored her request. She was always asking me to stop swearing.

Truth be told, I was completely surprised my sister wanted me in her bridal party. Alice and I weren't generally in eachothers good books.

It started when our mother passed away. I was seventeen and Alice was twenty-one. She was off at college, while I was in my junior year in high school. Alice decided to defer for six months and she came home – effectively driving me insane. It was like she wanted to replace our mother, which she really couldn't do.

My mother and I were always so close, so it really hit me close to home when she died in a car accident. I didn't want Alice just stepping back into my life and telling me what to do. Who was she to criticize me and try and pretend she was my best friend, like mum was?

It wasn't fair and I definitely didn't like it.

Charlie, my father, was distant as always. He threw himself into work and his hobbies after mum died and our time spent together became even more minimal. We were like two ships passing in the night. I tried not to be resentful towards Charlie, knowing that he had suffered the loss of wife just as I had lost my mother – but I couldn't help it. He was the parent. He was supposed to help me get through this and he wasn't. Hence, Alice returning to Forks.

My grades slipped and i've been on what Alice refers to as 'the rapid decline' ever since. I fell into what Alice called the 'bad' crowd in high school and my school work was suffering.

I scraped through my junior year and pushed myself in senior year purely so I could get into a good college and get the hell away from Forks – the small town Alice and I grew up in. I suceeded in getting into the University of Washington and of course, it only lasted a couple of months before Alice had to come in and rescue me like the heroine she was.

I was studying literature as my major – something I was passionate about and loved, but I was finding the balance hard. I knew I was slipping a bit, but I really was trying. I was trying to get out of bed every day and focus on school, but I knew i'd rather be out partying and you just don't have the opportunity to do so when you're a broke full time college undergrad.

Alice was there to watch me crumble and then to help me pick up the pieces after I'd failed a string of classes.

"Now look what you've done," Alice had scolded when she'd come by to help me move my things out of my dorm room, "you're lucky Jasper and I got a two-bedroom condo."

It worked out for a little while. I stayed in their spare room and everything was fine for the first few weeks. I even managed to secure a job at a book store and I really liked it. I wasn't at school, but I continued to tell myself I'd go back the next semester when I got my shit together.

Then I met James.

Oh, James.

The epitome of sex on legs.

Of course, Alice hated him just like my mother would have.

He had bad boy written all over him. He was a college drop out who worked as a mechanic and dabbled in some drug dealing every now and then, "to help with the bills," as he'd put it – and I was completely infatuated with him.

I first encountered him when he walked into the book store I worked at and approached the counter.

"Hey sweetheart, where do you keep those idiots guide books? The yellow ones?"

I smiled at him like a mezmerized halfwit before leading him to the self-help aisle. We chatted while he sifted through the shelves. I found myself lost in his brilliant blue eyes and wanting to run my hands through his light brown hair. He was witty and spoke in a way that had me intrigued. He was very charming.

I was completely taken off guard when he asked me out on a date but of course, I agreed.

"So, Bella. How would you feel about going out on a date with me?" He had asked and I stared at him in disbelief.

There I was in my blue work-shirt, with my hair swept up into a messy bun and there was James looking beautiful in torn jeans, a wife beater and a plaid shirt.

"Y-yes," I stuttered after first verifying he was serious.

He purchased his book from me, winked at me and then walked out of the shop entrance leaving me completely delerious for the rest of my shift and wondering what on earth he saw in me.

The night of our date, he picked me up from Alice's apartment on his motorcycle and drove me to a rundown restaurant and then for a walk in the forest. Of course, I thought it was absolutely romantic, young and naïve as I was. He didn't need to shower me with money – he was completely perfect in my eyes and I got as much satisfaction from his mere presence than most girls would've gotten from diamonds.

By the end of the night, I'd kissed him and vowed to myself that i'd do much, much more in the not too distant future. I was a virgin and had only ever dated a few boys through high school, but I was very much enthusiastic in changing that. James seemed experienced and I didn't want to lag too far behind in fear that he'd get rid of me because I couldn't keep.

We went on a few more dates and I quickly found myself tumbled in his sheets and maybe he was taking advantage of me – but I never _wanted_ to see it that way.

I'd given him my virginity after we'd been together for three weeks and then by our fourth week i'd told him I loved him. He said it back and whether or not he meant it, i'm not entirely sure, I felt ecstatic. All I knew is that my world was slowly shifting to revolve around him. He was my everything, in every conscious and unconscious thought.

When Alice made her disapproval clear, I was staying at James' old studio apartment more and more, until it became like my permanent living arrangements. That's when I saw the real James. He did things that frightened me, but he'd never hurt me so I wasn't too worried. Yet. I was still so blinded by his charm and good looks that I had a tendency to overlook all the bad. And believe me – there was a lot to overlook.

The first night he brought out the blow, coke, whatever you want to call it – I was fascinated. I wanted to watch how it affected him rather than try it for myself just then. I watched James snort a few lines and he seemed much the same. I figured this was because he was twenty-three and had a bit of experience with this stuff.

His dilated pupils were what struck me the most – probably because the aesthetic effect proved to me something was going on inside of him as well. "It's only a little. I'm not going to go manic," he reassured me at the time but I remember feeling panicked and worrying that he'd start foaming at the mouth.

I'd gotten the impression he dabbled in drugs a bit when we were dating, but it still didn't worry me, even when I moved in with him. I always saw it as a social thing and not something that was a driving force in his life.

When he came down from the high he seemed slightly restless, but nothing to be overly concerned about. He smiled at me and while I sensed it was a great effort for him, I trusted him completely – to love me, to keep me safe and protect me from the evils of the world.

If only he could protect me from himself.

And myself.

Eventually, I ended up dabbling in a little drug use for myself – I tried cocaine. It felt amazing and otherworldly. It was an incredible experience. James said this was my first high and that I probably wouldn't feel it that intense again, but that didn't deter me from seeking that high again. I knew drugs did bad things to people, but this wasn't heroin or anything anywhere near as bad and I had James. I truly believed that he would always look after me.

It didn't become a huge habit for me – my lifestyle in general was more the bad habit that I needed to kick.

I'd sleep in and was often late to work, but I was lucky that it was a family-owned store so they were flexible with my hours. Still, as much as I loved my job, the money just wasn't satisfactory. I'd always loved books and being surrounded by them all day put me in a high, but I yearned for more. I was always wanting _more_. More money, more James, more time, more highs, more fun.

James lived life at quite a fast pace. If he wasn't high most nights, then he was drunk and I was quickly learning just how dark he could be. He was slipping into a cycle even more; he'd come home late and wouldn't answer his phone so i'd work myself up and call Alice. She tried to convince me to go back to her place ten's of times before finally giving up on the idea. James was so good at making me forget why I was even worried to begin with. Alice, however, didn't forget.

"I'm sick of you fucking lying around," James slurred when he'd arrived home one night after i'd been living with him for three months, "go get another job or something. Get out of my fucking place."

He apologized when he had sobered up the next day, but I wanted to make him proud so I began looking for other jobs. Unfortunately, they were scarce especially given the fact that I had dropped out of college and had next to no experience.

James' friend Victoria was over one night doing some blow with James when she suggested I go into stripping.

"I just quit, so they're looking for someone."

"Why'd you quit?" I asked.

"I'm going into escorting now," she'd giggled, "but for someone like you, stripping would be a good place to start. You don't even need to do anything, just dance around and look good in a thong."

"That she does!" James exclaimed.

I blushed – I was still shy despite everything – and James moved across the room to hold me in his arms.

"I love you, Bella," he murmered before kissing me softly.

I looked at Victoria and noticed she had a look of anger on her face. "I better get going." She slammed the door behind her, leaving James and I alone.

Nights like those – they were the good ones.

I remember that specific night. James and I stayed up and watched a movie, cuddling and kissing just like carefree, young lovers. When we finally made it to bed, we made love into the early hours of the morning. "I love you so much," he groaned into my hair as he came and I came with him. It was bliss.

"I love you, James," was my response before I curled into his naked body and fell into an easy, peaceful sleep.

Times like those were my favourite because I could pretend that everything was well and good in my life. It was so easy to forget all our problems when he held me in his arms and whispered that he loved me – truly, completely and wholly. That's why it was harder than I ever could've imagined to leave him.

It was seven months through the school year – seven months I would've completed of an undergraduate degree if i'd stayed in college – when I left James.

He was having a particularly bad day and I'd just started at the strip club and was feeling the effects of the late nights, little sleep and physical exertion of the job. James had just lost his job at the garage two weeks prior and was starting to get into some heavier narcotic deals.

Then he started getting into even more trouble than he was already in. Naturally, he blamed me and for the first time – he hit me. A slap across my face that left me bleeding and scared to death. I'd never been worried about James hitting me until that night and I was only worried when I saw him raise his fist. I was too trust and so unsuspecting.

I ran out of the apartment while James called out apologies after me. He chased me down to the street where my beat up truck was parked. I sped away as fast as the old Chevy could imagine and I didn't look back.

Naturally, James tried to contact me but I found it was easier to let go than I'd anticipated. I attributed that largely to the fact that I was earning good money (for my age and skills, or lack thereof) and had gained some independence because of that.

"So, will you be in my bridal party?" Alice asked across the table, snapping me out of my recollections.

"Yes, of course," I replied and reached across the table for Alice's hand. As much as Alice had done for me over the past eight or so months, this was the least I could do for her. I knew I often found myself angry with her, but she was a good sister. She was a good person.

"Good." She smiled and reached across the table to gingerly stroke my arm. "Honey, I know I push you but I have to ask, what are you going to do with yourself?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"You're incredibly smart, Bella. Don't feel like you can't go back to college because you have to support yourself. You're more than welcome to come back and live with Jasper and I. We honestly don't mind. I'd rather see you happy, in college and know that you're safe. Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Al. I'll think about it. Thanks."

It was a little after two by the time I arrived home after meeting with Alice. There was a note on my door from the land lord about my rent. I snatched it off and scrunched it into a ball before heading into my apartment. I'd figure out the rent somehow – just have to work hard tonight and hopefully hit up a nice man for some extra cash.

It wasn't that my pay was insufficient, I just was in a bit of debt. When I was with James, I'd racked up huge amounts of bills and I was working to pay them off, often meaning my rent was a little bit late.

However, I'd only been at the apartment for two months so the landlord wasn't overly keen on extending my payment periods.

He'd threatened me several times and said he'd kick me out, but he was yet to do so. Not yet, anyway. I was relying on him continuing to like how I looked. Maybe I could use that to manipulate him slightly. I shook away the thought – I may have been a lot of bad things, but I was still above prostitution at that stage. Fair enough, I sold my body to an extent, but I never hooked myself out and I didn't plan on doing it either – James was still the only guy i'd ever had sex with.

I sat down with my worn and overread copy of _Wuthering Heights _wishing I had a television with a decent signal, or some other form of entertainment. I drummed my fingers up and down on the coffee table before picking my phone up off the table and dialing the number of my friend from college, Jessica.

She picked up after three rings and I asked her if she'd like to go see a movie.

"Uhm, don't you have work, Bella?" She asked.

"I don't start until midnight."

"Well...um, I don't really have any money Bella. I'm sorry. I have to go." With that, she hung up on me without so much as a goodbye.

Jessica and practically all my other 'friends' from college had pretty much ceased all contact with me. Jess and I occasionally went out but I guess now she considered herself too good for that. I flicked through my address book, trying to figure out who else I could call but there was no one. Everyone – bar Alice and her fiancé – had abandoned me. Not that I could exactly blame them. I wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

I went into the small bedroom in my one-bedroom apartment and pulled my laptop off the table and opened it up. It was the nicest thing I owned and I'd bought it with my trusty credit card. It started up quickly and I was thankful that i'd at least invested in wireless internet so I wasn't completely disconnected from the world.

I went through college courses for the good part of an hour before becoming frustrated. College meant living back with Alice – and I didn't want to be dependent on her. I was dependent on James and that only ended badly. I needed to make it on my own terms.

After shutting down my computer, I ran myself a hot shower in which I shaved and washed my hair before the grooming process began. I blow dried by hair – which took close to thirty minutes because it was so thick – and then I straightened it.

I applied my usual coat of make-up; foundation, powder, blush, liquid eyeliner, mascara , pencil eyeliner and a light coat of lipgloss. Voilà – total cakeface. You needed to be with the harsh lights they used in the club. They showed every imperfection, therefore, I had to appear perfect at all times.

I pulled on my jeans and a singlet before deciding there was nothing else I could do at the apartment. I grabbed a jacket, locked up and walked down the stairs and out into the night. It was July, but being Seattle, it was still a little nippy so I pulled my jacket on and headed down the street.

There was a bar close to my work where I often went for a light meal and a few drinks. Tonight, however, I scrounged in my purse and only had enough for a can of coke and a bowl of chips.

I ate my meal in silence before walking down the road to the club. The bouncer at the front door, Seth, waved me in enthusiastically and I mustered up a smile for his benefit before walking in. The music was already blaring but I tried to tune it out as I walked back to the dressing rooms and stripped off my clothes.

This was my life.

* * *

**A/N**: Obviously, just introducing you to Bella.

Next chapter is Edward's POV and B and E meet for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**Two**

**Edward's POV**

Life.

Anticlimactic.

You go to school, then most likely you'll go onto college. You'll grow tall, learn new things, have adventures. Maybe, you'll fall in love at one stage or another. Then you'll reach a point. You'll get your masters. You'll get what everyone calls the dream job in one of Seattle's top advertising firms. You'll have it all.

You'll feel nothing.

You'll wake up one day next to your soon-to-be-wife. You'll be twenty-five and you'll have no idea what happened to your life.

That was me.

My alarm rang, informing me that it was the delightful time of 6.30am. Tanya roused beside me and rubbed at her eyes, opening them slightly. "Don't forget to get bread on the way home," she murmered, half-asleep, before closing her eyes and falling fully back to sleep. I looked at the shining white-gold ring on her hand, kissed her forehead gently and quietly got out of bed.

I walked across to the ensuite and ran myself a steaming shower and got ready, arriving at work just after 8.30am, a hot long black coffee in hand.

"Morning, Edward," my secretary, Angela, called to me when she arrived. "I have the paper here for you," she placed it down on my desk, "Aro wants to discuss the Masen account with you when you have a moment, also."

"Great. Thanks, Ange."

I gulped down my coffee, before walking down the hallway to my boss's office. Aro was standing at his window, admiring his 29th floor view.

Aro was the founder of Volterra Advertising, along with his brothers Marcus and Caius. He was a very distinguished looking man with broad shoulders and salt-and-pepper hair. I used to find him intimidating, but that had quickly become a thing of the past. He had this strange way of being nice – almost to the point where it was sickly.

"Miserable day," I commented, even though I personally didn't think so. I enjoyed the rain. If all else failed, you could always count on the constant rain in Washington.

"Yes," Aro agreed, "it is. Take a seat." He gestured towards the chair across from his, on the otherside of his desk before returning to his own large leather seat.

"Good weekend?" He asked. We made our usual pointless chatter, before getting down to business.

Taking on new accounts was always fine by me, but I felt kind of apathetic towards it now. It used to excite me that Aro trusted me with these things, but now, I felt like I was just biding my time until something new came along. It wasn't the work so much as it was me. I knew I was slowly digging myself into a rut, but I kept telling myself, something would give out and it'd be fine.

I walked back to my desk and found Angela trying to sneakily update her facebook.

"I don't care if you use it. As long as my work gets done, it's all good by me." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was twenty and still in college part-time. I admired her youth and potential. Even though I was only twenty-five, I felt older. She still had everything going for her in life; this limitless potential.

I remembered my days of youth and high school. I had always achieved a high standard. I went to an exclusive private school and then on to Dartmouth. I'd never really experienced the struggle of youth. I had life relatively easy, yet I wouldn't consider myself a snob. I attributed that to my wonderful parents who always assured my brothers and I always maintained a level head.

My father, Carlisle, was Chief of Staff at Seattle Childrens Hospital while my mother, Esme, was a quite well renowned architect. They always saw to it that I was never without anything. Myself and my brothers had grown up with nothing short of the best.

My eldest brother, Emmett, was a personal trainer who was also looking in to opening his own gym. He married his college sweetheart, Rosalie, mere months after they graduated from college. Rosalie worked in civil engineering and the two of them lived in an average-sized house on the outskirts of the city.

Now that was fulfilment. They were completely happy and had a wonderful life together.

My other brother Jasper was a graphic designer who just asked his girlfriend Alice to marry him. She accepted and although I've only met her a few times, I gathered that she was a very lovely, genuine person. Her and Rosalie are very close, too. I couldn't be more happy for my brothers and the women in their lives.

So it was only natural that i'd be the one to get married next and settle down.

I loved Tanya, but I was starting to question whether I was _in_ love with her.

I knew we definitely were in love at a point, back in college when we were young and passionate. However, once we moved in together all of that changed. She worked in journalism so she worked odd hours, while I worked the standard 8.30-5.30 Monday to Friday.

I couldn't even remember the last time we'd had sex.

Actually that's a lie. It just wasn't worth remembering. Tanya underneath – and I could tell she was wondering when it'd be over – while I wondered why I was bothering from above.

Things between us were all about, 'we need to talk about this bill', or 'I think we should get a new sofa, tv, dining table etc...'.

Still, marriage was the next step. It was all about natural progession, I guess.

We cared for one another. We both had good, sturdy jobs. We loved one another, in a way. It just seemed right. I mean anything more was just asking for way too much, right?

Sometimes, I worried that Tanya wasn't happy in our relationship, but she'd smile and she would do her hair and put on her make-up for me still, so I figured there was some spark there for her still. We were just busy, going through a bad patch. Besides, couples get in ruts sometimes. It wasn't something that couldn't be fixed. It's not like we fought – but at the same time that worried me, too. Sometimes, fights are a good thing – it shows you are passionate and you still care enough to argue about it.

The day seemed to slip away from me, between meeting with a major client and helping Aro with other tasks. I noticed it was almost six, so I dismissed Angela before heading out into the rain myself.

I stopped in at a supermarket along the way to pick up some bread, before running back to the car, my hair soaking wet thanks to the walk from the carpark.

When I pulled into the garage, I noticed Tanya's car was in it's usual spot. She either finished work early, or she didn't go. I wasn't worried, though. I hadn't grown to expect dramatics from Tanya. When the claws came out, however, you knew she meant business considering she was normally quite mild-mannered.

I waited for the lift to go up to our floor and heard muffled chatter coming from the otherside as I approached the door for our apartment.

"Tanya?" I called as I unlocked the door and walked through.

"Edward," she sighed, appearing at the doorway of our bedroom. Her curly blonde hair was held back carelessly with a headband and she was wearing jeans and an old shirt that used to belong to me. Her cleaning outfit. Why was she cleaning then?

"Is someone else here?" I asked, just as her best friend Lauren appeared in the doorway, carrying a small suitcase.

"I'll....um....take this stuff down to your car, Tan," she called before giving me a small wave and exiting our apartment.

"Are you giving her some of your clothes or something?" I asked.

"No, Edward," Tanya said in a serious voice, her hazel eyes looking down at the carpet.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on then?" I demanded. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I took the day off on personal leave. I didn't want it to be like this, Edward. It's just gone on too long," she sighed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. What's gone on too long?"

"I'm leaving you, Edward." Those four words cut straight through me, even though she said them in the most delicate voice possible. I forgot momentarily to grasp onto anything, even her words, and the bread fell out of my hands and down to the floor with a quiet thump.

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry," she murmered. "I met someone."

"You met someone?"

"Yeah, well he's one of the photographer's from work..."

"Oh, that's nice," I said in a quiet voice. Some part of me was screaming, 'why don't I care more?', but I found myself being more outraged that I bought her the damn bread, rather than the fact that she was leaving me for someone else.

"You asked me to get the bread this morning," I said, because well – the irrational side of my brain gave a damn.

"Yeah, I realised once you'd left. I was half asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's just bread."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "For everything, I mean. It was purely a friends thing between Matt – the photographer – and I, but I found myself getting more involved and you haven't been here for me. You've had work on....we just aren't the same people we were in college. Edward, I do love you and I never would want to hurt you, it's just -"

"No, I understand," I whispered. I did. I really did. It scared me.

"You aren't _in_ love with me."

She shook her head. "I thought we were just going through a rough patch, but I realised that I don't want this. I didn't want us to make a mistake by going through with the wedding."

"It's alright. I think.....I think maybe I wanted the same thing as you. I think I wanted out. We were digging ourselves into a rut."

I knew we were both stuck, just trying to find our bearings. She'd apparently found hers in this Matt guy, the photographer, but me....where would I be?

"I got this polished today" she said as she moved her hand to take her engagement ring off. "It should be fine to return. I still have the box." She walked over to the coffee table and picked up the little velvet box, placed the ring inside before placing the box in my hand. "I'll get the rest of my stuff while you're at work. Goodbye, Edward."

And with that, she walked out of my life.

She did what I was too gutless to do and too oblivious to realise I wanted all along.

The rain seemed to get louder as I collapsed back onto my white leather couch – the one Tanya insisted we had to have. The one that my damn paycheck afforded us. I looked around the room; white, simple, but classy. A part of me liked the white because that's how my house growing up looked. It was comfortable and trusty, just like what I was beginning to think everything in my life was.

People so constantly yearn for comfort and the assurance that everything'll be _okay _– but okay just wasn't enough for Tanya and as much as I wanted to blame her, I couldn't. When I first met her, she was crazy and we would stay up til all hours making love then drink shitloads of coffee and head off to college. It was a cycle, alright, but it was fun and unpredictable.

Then everything became utterly predictable.

When we first moved in together, it was great. I knew a part of Tanya loved playing the housewife. On the nights she had off, she'd usually have some gourmet meal on the table for me when I got home.

She loved showing me off to her friends, just as I loved showing her off.

Outside, we were the perfect couple.

I just should've realised that a life like that really isn't a life at all.

I recalled our first major fight since we moved in together. I was working late and when I got home, I found a smashed plate in the kitchen sink. I found Tanya in the bedroom, wrapped up in bed, an empty wine bottle and glass on her bedside table.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," she'd cried, "but you weren't here. Even if you're physically here, you aren't emotionally anymore, Edward." I held her in my arms until she cried herself to sleep, only to wake up the next morning, the fight forgotten. I tried to forget it like she did, but it was always there in the back of my mind whenever we'd have a little tiff.

Some people turn to alcohol or drugs when they have a moment like this – you know, sitting home alone because your fiancée just walked out – but I turned to what I always did when the going got tough – my brothers.

* * *

"Fuck, Emmett. Please tell me this is not a _strip joint_," I groaned as I glanced up at the sign above me.

_Pole Kats_.

Well that's original, I thought sarcastically.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it, Em," Jasper sighed, seeming hesitant to even be in the general vicinity. "We should just go back to your place for a few quiet ones." Jasper looked at me and I shook my head. Home was the last place I wanted to be. "Fine. It's either this or the bowling alley."

"Please, Eddie?" Emmett pleaded.

"Fine," I agreed. "Just so long as you agree to never call me Eddie again."

"Deal." Emmett grinned.

"Rose is going to be really pissed, you know," I reminded him.

"The make-up sex'll be worth it, brother."

"Fuck. Don't need to hear that shit," Jasper cut in. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Can we hurry up and go in already?" Emmett was back to bouncing around on his toes.

"Fine."

We entered the club and were shown to a table by a busty-redhead, right in front of what I assumed was the main stage. I ordered a beer and stared absentmindedly at the dirty carpet at my feet just as I heard the volume of the music turn up. I chanced a glance at the stage and saw a blonde – just Emmett's thing – prancing around in next to nothing. I thought the idea was that they performed a striptease, but this girl was _already_ in next to nothing.

Emmett cheered beside me and I cringed internally before excusing myself to the bathroom. Jasper followed and said he had to go home to Alice, leaving Emmett and I.

I figured Emmett was content at the main stage, so I wandered back to quiet table near a smaller stage. The lights were dimmed so I figured it wasn't in use. I breathed a sigh of relief at that and ordered another drink from the waitress – this time a rum and Coke.

"Here you go, doll," the waitress said as she placed the drink down on my table.

"Thanks," I replied, thrusting a tip in her hand.

I finished my drink just as the lights turned on the small stage and the music began to filter through the air. I groaned and hoped to go unnoticed, but this stage wasn't as crowded as the other one. I could hear Emmett hooting so I assumed it'd be a while before I would be free to leave.

A tiny brunette sauntered out onto the stage clad in a miniscule denim skirt, ripped wife-beater and giant platform clear shoes. She kept her head down so I couldn't see her face, but what I could see of her body was certainly appealing. She was slim, but her hips flared out to create lovely, womanly curves and led down to her nice pale legs.

She slowly made her way over to the pole, almost mechanically, before throwing her legs up in a bunch of moves that would've been alluring – apart from her face. From what I could see once she finally lifted her head, she was attractive, yes. She just looked so out of place, sad almost. I figured she did this every night. You can't keep the façade up all the time.

She slowly removed her skirt, shaking it down her body, to reveal her slender legs and a whole lot more – the tiny black thong she was wearing didn't cover all that much. She then pulled the shirt over her head, revealing a black bra that pushed her average-sized breasts up in a way that I might've called appealing if there was a smile on her face.

She ran her hands up and down her body before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, which she slowly removed. The older man sitting beside me hooted loudly and leaned forward to throw a twenty onto the stage. The stripper removed her hands from her chest, revealing her smallish, but perky breasts.

She finished her routine and before I knew what was happening, she'd walked over to my table and sat down beside me. I thought she was going for the hooting man beside me, but obviously she wasn't.

"Hey, baby," she purred as she stroked my thigh, but I couldn't help the feeling that she didn't feel all that comfortable speaking like that. "How are you going tonight?"

"Could be better," I answered honestly.

"Want me to make it better?" She offered, leaning forward so I had a full view of her breasts.

"I think i'll pass."

"Are you sure?" She pouted and rubbed her leg against mine.

"Positive. Are you even old enough to work here?"

"Yep. I'm nineteen" She smirked.

"Uh, that's great....um?"

"Marie," she answered quickly. "The name is Marie."

"Well, _Marie_, I probably should get going."

"Oh come on, baby. How about a private dance?" She pouted. "Seriously, guy. Can't you just give me a damn cut?"

I don't know why, but I felt bad for this girl despite her questionable occupation. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, before handing her a fifty knowing that I could afford it. What would drive a young girl to this 'profession'?

"Oh, you want something now?" She quirked her eyebrow. "We have private rooms if you're interested. "

"No. Just take it," I cut in.

"Well, thanks," she said as I stood up.

"Have a good night, Marie."

I walked off quickly, before she could convince me to go into one of those curtained rooms.

Emmett was still at the main stage where I'd left him and he argued with me when I told him I wanted to leave, until I reminded him why we were here to begin with.

"Do you want to go home then?" He asked as we exited the strip joint.

I thought about that monetarily.

"No".

"Let's get wasted then," Emmett bellowed.

I began to think of cons, but Emmett just looked at me, expecting my reply. I was such a predictable mother fucker.

"Fuck it," I growled. "Let's go get wasted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: So there's lots of ExB in this chapter and there'll be a lot of them together as you'll see by what Edward does in this chapter!

**Three**

**Edward's POV**

"Eddie-ward," Emmett slurred. "I think we should just fucking beat the shit out of t-that photo guy. Fucker thinks he c-can fuck wif a Cullen...or fuck a Cullen's piece of ass....got another thing coming!"

I laughed and held onto Emmett so he wouldn't fall off the barstool.

We'd been sitting at a bar down the road from the strip joint, getting ourselves trashed. Except of course, Emmett had written himself off completely and I had remained relatively coherent.

"I don't care," I sighed. "Not a fucking big deal."

"Dude, Tanya's hot!"

"You can't be with someone just because they're attractive. Not all of them are beauty _and _brains like Rosalie."

"Oh Rosie," Emmett sighed. "I love my girl. I really should get home to her."

"Okay, let's get us some cabs."

I put Emmett in a cab and gave the driver some cash and his address, before flagging one down for myself. I checked my watch and grimaced at the 4am shining back at me. I'd definitely have to take a sickie from work tomorrow. I pulled out my blackberry and sent an email through to Angela before I slouched back down in the seat.

Just as we were about to turn onto the highway, I noticed a young girl walking down the pathway along the side of the road. She was hunched up and kept turning to look behind her back. She looked terrified, and rightfully so. We weren't in exactly the friendliest part of Seattle.

Knowing I may regret it, I knew I had to at least pull over and check that she was okay.

I asked the driver to pull over and the girl instantly pulled away from the curb as soon as she noticed. I looked into her terrified eyes and I recognised her. It was the stripper from Pole Kats.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"F-fine," she stuttered.

"I'll give you a ride."

"N-no, i'm fine."

"Don't be ridiculous. A young girl like you shouldn't be wandering the streets at this time of the morning. Get in."

She hesitated momentarily, before walking over to the cab and hoping into the back.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Rough night?" I asked from the front.

"I guess you could say that. Take a left here."

The driver followed her directions and eventually, we pulled up at an old block of worn-down units.

"Uhm, this is me," she mumbled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Um," she hummed. "I'm sorry to be a pain, but if it's not too much of a bother, do you think you could walk me to my door? The landlord's been giving me a lot of shit lately and if he's out and about and sees me with a man...well, he's less likely to say anything to me."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. "Uh, i'll grab another cab," I said to the driver as I paid him.

He seemed annoyed to lose my fare and sped off as soon as I was safely out of the car.

Marie – I just remembered her name – was walking up the path towards the apartment complex and I had to hurry to catch up to her as she unlocked the door into the building. She remained silent as we walked up the stairs, so I figured i'd have to be the one to speak if wanted any kind of communication to transpire between us.

"So Marie, do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes," she replied. "I only moved in like just under two months ago."

We climbed the third flights of stairs just as she said, "okay, it's this floor."

We walked down the hall in silence and I was looking at the grimey walls so I hadn't noticed that Marie'd stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but she remained silent, staring ahead of her. I walked around her and saw that outside of the door 3B were several cardboard boxes along with a suitcase.

"I'm guessing you're 3B?"

"Yes," she growled. "That fucking asshole! I told him i'd give him his fucking money!"

"Okay, how about we go explain that to him. Do you have the money on you?"

"No, I fucking don't. _Someone,_" she eyed me angrily, "wasn't interested in me tonight. Then it was just a slow night all around. I'll have it soon."

"How about I loan you the money? How much is it?" I wasn't sure why I was offering money to some random stripper, but I'd settle on blaming it on the alcohol. Not that I was anywhere near as drunk as Emmett was...

"No. He's just going to keep causing shit for me because I refuse to suck his dick! This is fucking brilliant!"

"Do you have anyone you can stay with? Your parents?"

"No. My mum's dead and my dad...I can't go to him. He lives too far away from here." Her tone was icy as she glared at me.

"Any brothers, sisters?"

She paused before answering, "no."

"Friends?"

"Forget it. I'll go back to the club, see if anyone is hanging around I can go -"

"It's 4.30. I can't let you do that," I sighed. "Why don't you just come back to my place? We'll find you somewhere to stay tomorrow."

"I get it. Instead of you paying me, right?"

"Paying you for what?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

She proceeded towards me and ran her tiny hand up and down my arm before leaning in, subtly pressing her chest against mine and whispering in my ear in a seductive tone, "for my services."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I was just trying to be nice. You really shouldn't sell yourself out. You could get hurt, I mean, you don't even know me."

"I don't sell myself out, but i'm seriously considering it." She shrugged. "Hey, I don't even know your name."

"Edward Cullen."

"Well, i'm glad i've met you Edward Cullen. Now lets go find a cab. I'm fucking tired. You better have a comfortable bed. Food, too. You've got food?"

"I have food, yes."

Yeah I had food.

That fucking bread.

"Bella," she said.

"Bella?"

"My name is Isabella, Bella for short. Marie is my middle name. I kind of don't feel comfortable giving out my real name whilst working."

"Bella...it suits you," I concluded.

We gathered up as much of her stuff as we could carry and I called a cab for us, which picked us up fifteen minutes later.

The ride to my place seemed longer than usual, with the two of us sitting together in the back of the taxi not saying anything. The taxi driver didn't seem to have a good grasp on english, either. I directed him to my place and finally we pulled up outside.

"Wow," Bella muttered. "Your apartment complex is a lot nicer than mine."

I'd like to think so.

We rode the elevator up to my floor and with shaking hands, I managed to unlock the door.

"Wait, you don't have a wife or gay lover here who'll stab me do you?" Bella asked.

"No," I answered without humour.

I lead Bella into my place and gave her a quick tour. "Uh, there's the spare bedrom. There's fresh towels in the linen cupboard if you want to shower and you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

She walked over to my sparkling kitchen, apparently fascinated by stainless steel appliances. "You have an awesome kitchen, you know?" I shrugged. I never really did the cooking. "My kitchen is terrible. You're so lucky."

"I don't really cook," I admitted as I sat down at the kitchen bench.

"Why do you have a nice kitchen then?"

"My fiancée did most of the cooking."

"Oh," she said softly. "Where is she?"

"She left me last night. That's why I was at the strip club. I'd never be there under normal circumstances, that I can assure you of," I muttered.

"I'm sorry. About your fiancée, I mean."

"Don't be. It was a long time coming."

"I make a mean french toast – would you like some?"

"Sure," I agreed.

Bella seemed so at home in the kitchen and wasn't shy about going through my things once she'd discovered I really had no idea what we even had here. Apparently, we had everything she needed and a delicious aroma filled the air.

We sat down in the living room with our plates and I had to admit – the toast was great.

"So what do you do for a living?" Bella asked.

"I'm an advertising exec," I answered. "Do you...are you in college or anything?"

"No not at the moment. I was considering going back in the fall semester but it's already July so I think i'm too late to apply. I can always go later." She shrugged and I wondered how she could be so blasé about something so important. "Where did you go to college?"

"Darmouth for my undergrad and I did my masters at Washington."

"Darmouth? Wow."

"Do you know where you're going to live? Do you think your landlord will let you back?"

"I don't know. Hey, do you have a balcony?" I nodded and lead her to the one off the living room. She pulled out a packet of smokes, lit one and inhaled deeply. "I have been looking forward to this all night," she breathed. "Want one?"

"No, I don't smoke. I think i'm going to get some shut eye."

Bella hurried to finish her smoke and I lead her to the spare bedroom so she could get some sleep. Just as I was about to walk away, she stopped me, grabbing a hold of my arm. "Do you have something I can sleep in?"

I went back to my room and retrieved a shirt, then handed it to her and watched as she snatched it from my hands and began to peel her clothes off right in front of me. I turned and walked away, determined to get at least some sleep.

* * *

I awoke the following morning and momentarily forgot that I'd brought a stripper home with me – until I saw her sitting at the kitchen bench, that is – eating a slice of toast and reading the paper.

"Morning," she greeted me in a surprisingly cheery tone.

"Hi," I answered as I walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge. "Been up long?" I asked before gulping down the juice, straight from the bottle. Tanya always criticized me for that and now she wouldn't be around to do that.

"About a half hour," Bella replied. "Thanks for letting me stay here. God, your spare bed is more comfortable than the bed I sleep on every night."

"Do you know where you're going to go?"

"No. I'll stay at a motel or something until I find a new place," she answered nonchalantly. I wondered how she could be so casual about it. I knew nothing about this girl, for all I knew, this could just be a way of life for her. Going home with random men, getting kicked out of her apartment...

"Look, if you really don't have somewhere to go, you can just stay here. It's strange and all but you obviously have nowhere else to go ," I told her.

"Why would you do that for me?"

Yeah, good question.

"You're just a kid, Bella," I stated.

"I'm not a kid, Edward. I've managed perfectly fine on my own. I've just run into a few bumps along the way," she said curtly.

"Are you working tonight?"

"No," she answered. "And seeing as it is now 1pm, I figure you aren't working today."

"No, I emailed my secretary last night saying I wouldn't be in."

"How old are you?" Bella asked, folding her paper up and turning her full attention to me.

"Twenty-five. Are you really nineteen?"

"Yes, turning twenty in September."

"So why are you working a strip joint? You seem like a bright, pleasant girl," I said.

"The money's good." She shrugged. "I used to live in this tiny town and then I got into Washington and I went there and did the whole college thing for a couple of months. It wasn't really my thing, ya know? So I then I moved out with....nevermind. Now I am, or was, living in my own place. The stripping thing started a little over three months ago."

"Don't you want to go back to college?"

"Can we not talk about this? I get this shit everyday and I don't need it from you. I appreciate what you're doing for me and all but it's really none of your business. If you want me to leave, I will. If you want me to stay and earn my keep, then I will."

"Earn your keep? You want to do my housework?" I asked, perplexed.

"I wasn't thinking _housework_," she replied, dropping her voice and pouting a little.

"Okay, well then don't worry. I don't need your 'services' or whatever you want to call them."

"Suits me." She shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Do you actually do that? I mean, sleep with men for money?"

"No, Edward. A lot of strippers do, but I'm not one of them. It's easy money, but I haven't fallen that low. Not yet anyway."

"No, not ever. Look, I know you don't know me and all, but seriously. Go to your dad or whoever you can before you even think about hooking yourself out. You could end up hurt," I warned. "You seem like a nice girl who has just gotten caught up in a lot of shit. Don't let that consume you."

"Well, that's easy for you to say Mr Leather Sofa. I don't have a man like you to take care of me, Edward. I can't pick and choose how I make my money. I'm just trying to survive and get through one day at a time. Once I get everything sorted out, then I'll figure out my life _myself_." Her tone was curt and I could tell we wouldn't be discussing the topic any further.

"I..uh, I'll get out of your hair if you want," she muttered. "Seeing as were both not working and all."

"Actually, I was going to go have a shower and go shopping. It's my mum's birthday this weekend and I need to get her a present. You could come if you'd like?" I offered.

"Just, like, hanging out?" Bella eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess," I chuckled. "You've already had a shower?" I concluded, noticing she was no longer wearing my shirt, rather a pair of sweats and a singlet that must've been in the stuff we brought over from her place.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay. Well, I'll go have one then we'll go down to the shopping centre."

"Sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**Four**

**Bella's POV**

As Edward showered, I returned to the spare room where I'd slept last night in search of something to wear out with Edward today.

I rummaged through the pile of clothes i'd dumped on the floor last night, in search of something somewhat presentable. The majority of my clothes were still at my apartment – or no doubt, waiting in boxes outside – and I only had the things I'd loaded into my suitcase which I had prepared for circumstances such as these, ie: in case I got thrown out of my apartment. I always buried my laptop in suitcase before I left for work, not trusting the landlord so I was thankful I at least had that.

I plugged it in at the power point so it could charge, before continuing my search for clothes.

I made a mental note to pack some sexier clothes in my emergency suitcase in future. I growled in frustration and tossed my multiple pairs of sweats aside, concluding i'd just have to go to the mall in my ragged jeans, chuck taylors and an old t-shirt. I didn't normally care what I looked like, but I didn't want to look like trash next to Edward.

I mean that was practically a given, but I wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

Edward was gorgeous and thus far had been completely honorable. While I didn't want to rely on him too much, it'd only been a night and I would begin my apartment search soon. Hopefully I wouldn't be a burden upon him too much longer. If James had taught me one thing, it was that relying on a guy for support was completely stupid. Hell, I was even hesitant to depend on Alice, and she was my sister!

Surely, there was something so bad I could do that she'd finally say no and sever ties with me. I hoped not, but I really didn't want to take that risk.

I decided to check my phone, which I'd switched off last night. I didn't want to deal with Alice. She called me every day to check I was still alive and it was patronizing and irriating. I switched it on and saw that I had two new voicemails and three texts – not a large number for Alice. I used to get a lot more from her, but these days three or four messages was generally the maximum.

I opened the first one and it read, "Your phone is off. Just checking you're okay", then the second, "you know what," and finally the third, "please call me when you get this." I didn't bother listening to the voicemails. I was damn sick of her expecting me to drop off the face of the earth.

I heard a light knock on the bedroom door and I answered with a cheery, "come in!" It was easy to be cheery when I woke up this morning in a beautiful soft bed, knowing Edward was just down the hall.

He entered the room, his beautiful bronze hair damp from his shower. He smelt like amazing expensive cologne and he wore a crisp white shirt, dark wash jeans and black shoes. I was kidding myself if I said I didn't find him completely attractive. He smiled down at me – crookedly, might I add – and I swooned a little. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm all good. I was just hoping to look more presentable but all my nicer clothes are still at the apartment," I sighed. "It's okay though, i've got these." I gestured to my chucks, jeans and t-shirt combo which sat beside me on the plush, white carpet.

Edward chuckled and extended his hand to me. I clutched onto it and he pulled me up from the ground. "Tanya – my ex – still has some stuff here. Do you want to see if any of it fits? She won't care," he offered in a small voice. I felt a bit weird about it, but I accepted nonetheless. Desperate times call for desperate measures, afterall.

He lead me into the master bedroom and I was surprised to see it was impeccable, even down to the bed which was made. This room was also very white and I figured his ex must've been some white-obsessee. It was large and complete with a walk in robe which Edward gestured to as he sat down on the edge of his king-sized bed.

"Feel free to wear anything in there. You're a little smaller than she is, but i'm sure you'll find something," he said casually and I wondered if this was weird for him. The guy did just get dumped last night, afterall, hence the strip club visit.

Of course someone like Edward would never willingly go to a strip club.

I cautiously entered the wardrobe and was shocked at what Edward described as "some stuff". The closet still seemed full of women's clothes and I was a little bit intimidated and I sifted through the racks. There were several pairs of jeans, most of them one size bigger than my normal petite size but I was lucky to find a nice black skinny-leg pair in my size. I pulled them off the hanger and slung them over my arm while I went in search of a top.

She had so many tops. Long sleeved, boob-tubes, short sleeved, backless, one-sleeved. I was beginning to wonder how much stuff she actually took with her if this was only "some" of her clothes. I found a thin dark blue sweater and decided it would do and then decided I may as well see if there were any suitable shoes while I was at it.

I found a pair of shiny black stilletos and gathered them up, along with the top and jeans i'd selected and walked out of the wardrobe to see Edward sitting on the bed still, with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"That was surprisingly quick," he said. "Tanya used to take hours when we would go out. It drove me nuts."

"Oh," I said softly, smiling at him. "Why did you two break up?"

"We just fell out of love..." he answered vaguely with a nonchalant shrug.

"You seem okay, though."

"I am. We'd been stuck in this rut, I guess, for a little while. I care about her but I just wasn't in love with her anymore," Edward answered as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Okay, i'll go get changed and then we can go."

I walked back to the spare bedroom and put on my outfit and was lucky that everything fit. I pulled some make-up out of my bag and stood in front of the mirror, applied a small amount of foundation, mascara then clear lip gloss – a stark contrast to my work make-up.

I met Edward out in the sitting room, where he was dangling his keys around on his finger, clutching a photo frame in his hand. When he noticed I was standing there, he put it back on the cabinet and turned his full attention towards me.

"You look nice," he complimented. "The natural look, it suits you more," he concluded. I blushed. I was a stripper who bared my breasts on an almost nightly-basis, yet I was blushing at a compliment paid by this gorgeous man.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Edward headed towards the door and I caught a quick glance of the photograph he was staring at as we reached the door. I saw a blur of his hair and then a blonde woman standing beside him. I wasn't able to take much else of the picture in as Edward was already out the door.

He led us out to the elevator and we caught it down to the basement. We were silent and somewhat awkward and I knew he was probably regretting letting me into his apartment and mentally assaulting himself for asking me to spend the day with him.

Really, the sooner I found a new place to stay – the better.

Once we reached the garage, I followed Edward until he stopped at a shiny silver Volvo.

"A Volvo?" I questioned, holding back a chuckle.

"What?" He asked fiercly. "These are good, trustworthy cars," he defended and I just laughed as he opened the passenger's side door for me.

I was finding it hard to hold up my calm, sexy demeanour on the car ride over. I knew things would be different when I woke up this morning. I'd never gone home with a customer before, but I always expected that I'd be expected to sleep with them and in return, they'd pay me an ample amount of money. I certainly didn't expect to sleep in the guest room alone and then go shopping with said customer for a present for his mummy dearest.

Maybe if my character was stronger, I'd be able to seduce Edward Cullen and take his money but truth be told, that just wasn't me. I was kidding myself if I thought I'd be able to do extra favours for more money. In the clear, sober light of day, I knew I didn't want to do that. Even when times got desperate.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" I asked Edward, plucking the smokes out of my bag.

He hesitated before replying, "sure."

"It's alright, I can wait."

"Don't worry. Go ahead, Bella."

I wound down the window and placed a cigarette in between my lips and then finally lit it, inhaling the sweet, calming aroma. I sighed in contentment as I blew the smoke out into the fresh air. Combined with feeling the warm sun – it wasn't raining for once – on my skin, I felt heavenly.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," Edward chastised. "It's expensive and very bad for you."

"What are you? A fucking doctor?" I sneered because I couldn't help it. I absolutely loathed being told what to do.

"No, i'm not but my father is. I was raised to lead a very healthy lifestyle," Edward said in a pompous tone.

I didn't have a retort and luckily, we pulled up to the shopping centre and I could avoid any further arguments.

"So what are you going to get your mother?" I asked as we walked into the centre. Edward looked at me and shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping you could help me out there."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're a woman, you have more knowledge than I ever would," he stated.

"Yes, but your mother is a doctor's wife. One of the priveleged, et cetera. I cannot relate to that at all," I said glumly. "I don't even have a place to call home."

"It'll work out," Edward said, but even he didn't seem convinced. He probably figured I was a lost cause. "I'll just get her some earrings."

We walked into the first jewellery shop we found and Edward looked a little helpless. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"No," he answered like a petulant child. "I can't do this shit," he almost growled. "Tanya and I were together since I was a freshman in college. She always helped me pick out this stuff."

"Okay, does your mum like yellow gold or white gold?" I asked.

"Um...her wedding ring is yellow gold," he answered vaguely.

"Well then I think it's best we go with something yellow gold." I gestured for a sales assistant to help us and he eagerly bounced forward and pulled out an assortment of gold earrings. I could tell Edward was ovewhelmed so I made a few suggestions and got it down to three, before Edward picked the final pair; a pair of elegant twist hoops.

"I'm sure she'll love them," I stated confidently as we exited the store.

"If not, i'm blaming you," he teased.

I giggled at Edward as he tried to be stern, but failed and I was still laughing and smiling until I heard a voice behind me call my name.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw Mike Newton – a boy from college who had a very obvious crush on me and was very persistent when it came to asking me out. I internally cringed before plastering a smile on my face and proceeding towards him. "Pretend you're my boyfriend," I whispered through gritted teeth to Edward, who nodded.

"Mike," I said pleasantly.

"Long time no see, Bella. What are you doing with yourself these days? Jessica told me you were a stripper but – " that's when Edward cleared his throat beside me. "Jess is full of a lot of shit."

"Yeah, she is," I muttered. "Um, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

Edward grunted in response, playing his part of the angry, protective boyfriend well.

"Uh, yeah. H-Hi," Mike stuttered. "I've gotta go, Bella. Nice to meet you, Edmund." With that, he walked off hurriedly and Edward and I burst out laughing.

"I never could stand that guy," I said between giggles.

"I can understand why."

My phone rang, interrupting our moment and I rolled my eyes as Alice's name flashed on the screen. I rejected the call and sent it to voicemail.

"Don't not take it on account of me," Edward said.

"Oh, no. It was no one I want to talk to." I smiled up at Edward. "Let's go get some lunch, i'm starving."

A text message arrived indicating I had a new voicemail and I promised myself I'd at least check one of them in case Alice was ringing about something important. Later, though.

* * *

It was later and I finally dialed the number for my voicemail.

Edward was in the kitchen, attempting to put together dinner at his insistence and I had returned to the spare bedroom to get changed.

I opted to listen to Alice's latest voicemail.

"Bella, it's Alice. Please call me. I know you don't want me babying you and I'm not trying to make you mad but I rang your building complex and your landlord told me he kicked you out. Please call me. I need to know you're okay. Please, Bella." Her tone sounded so desperate and it took all my strength not to call her straight away.

Instead, I hit the delete button and joined Edward in the kitchen.

Let her worry a bit. Serves her right for being so damn smothering.

Edward was studying a cookbook as I returned to the kitchen and I chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair and muttered to himself before thumping the cook book down on the bench.

"Need a hand?" I offered and he turned, startled.

"Yeah, maybe," he murmered.

I managed to make a pasta dish and even had Edward convinced he'd helped in the whole scenario, when really he'd been a bit of a hindrence. I momentarily pitied his ex-girlfriend, but then quashed the thought. That girl was an idiot for even letting go of someone like Edward.

I'd only known him a day, but he'd taken me in and fed me. He was a good person and I didn't want to corrupt him much longer.

I needed my own place to live and soon.

As I fell into bed that night, my phone buzzed on the bedside table. Alice's name flashed up on the screen and I internally cringed. I'll call her tomorrow, I vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**Five**

**Edward's POV**

As I walked into the living room on Saturday morning, Bella was angrily flicking through the real estate section of a newspaper. She tossed it aside with a growl and picked up another paper and began perusing it. "Hopeless," she muttered to herself.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known and Bella looked up and sighed. "The economy is shithouse at the moment. Hardly anything is for rent and if it is, it's damn expensive."

"Surely there's something," I said timidly. She was a bit frightening when she was irritated. I opted for a change of subject. "So you're working tonight?"

"Yes, so i'll be out of your hair after today." She offered me a smile, but was sad and forced.

"I thought you said you had nowhere to stay."

"I'll find someone else to mooch off," she answered, the irritation clear in her tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. I told you that you could stay here until you find somewhere else to live. It's not a big deal. I own this place too, so it's not like I have to keep up with any rent or anything." I shrugged and proceeded towards the kitchen.

"I can't be dependant on you, Edward. I hardly know you."

"I'm sure you've figured out i'm not a psycho though. Honestly, Bella, you aren't any trouble so stop worrying about it. What time do you start work tonight? Do you need me to drive you?" I offered.

"I start at 10 and no, I'm fine," she answered curtly.

"How will you get there?"

She shrugged. "Mass transit, does it matter?"

"Well how did you used to get to work?"

"One of the girls from work used to live in the same complex as me and so we'd go together a lot and home together, too. She OD'd though, so that's why you saw me walking home the other night. Before that, Ja- ah I mean my ex boyfriend used to pick me up," she replied.

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing!" She retorted. "I don't want to talk about this shit. I'll be fine, Edward. You've already done too much for me without asking anything in return."

"There's nothing I want of you."

"You're a man and you have desires, Edward. Stop kidding yourself. I'd be more than happy to help you out occasionally, you know." She licked her lips and curled her feet underneath her on the lounge. She wore my shirt to bed again and it was virtually transparent. I couldn't deny it, she was appealing and certainly willing.

I looked at her big, brown eyes and then down to her plump, pink lips before shaking the thought away. "No," I stated firmly. "If you want to pay me back in any way, then I don't know, you can cook or clean. Whatever. Just don't think you have to sleep with me."

"Well what if I wanted to?" She asked huskily.

"Bella, no. I'm too old for you."

"No, Edward. I know it's not that so don't even play that stupid bullshit. You don't think I'm good enough for you and that's fair enough. I'm just the trashy teenage stripper, I get it. God I wasn't asking you to fall in love with me, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted a fuck," she stated boldly.

"You're so blunt," I stated, with a chuckle. "No, I don't want a _fuck_, as you so eloquently put it."

"Okay, I guess this conversation is over then," Bella sneered.

"No, it isn't. What time do you finish work?"

"4."

"Well, I'll pick you up then. You can buy me breakfast as payment," I compromised.

"Fine," Bella agreed with a sigh. "What are we doing today?"

"We are going to go to your apartment and get the rest of your stuff, then _I_ am going to my parent's house. Mother's birthday, remember?" Bella nodded. "You can do whatever it is you normally do, I guess. I have a lot of movies and books if you will be spending today in."

"Yeah, okay," Bella muttered, disinterested.

* * *

"Oh, Edward. These are beautiful," Esme gushed as she peered into the velvet box containing the earrings Bella and I had picked. She plucked them out and pushed her caramel hair aside so she could place them into her ears. "Thank you, dear."

"I'm glad you like them, mum," I said sincerely.

"How are you holding up, son?" My father, Carlisle, asked me.

"I'm fine. You don't need to go all Doctor Dad on me."

We were seated around the dining table and I wasn't in the mood to discuss my personal problems in front of my parents, Emmett and his wife. Jasper was yet to arrive and I was in part thankful. He had a tendency to try and get me to open up about things and I knew he knew that a night at a strip club wasn't the solution, despite Emmett's ideas.

"Where is Jasper, do you boys know?" Our mother asked.

"I spoke with Alice," Rosalie answered. "She was having some troubles and I think Jasper was trying to calm her down. She's worried about her sister."

"Why's that?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh you know. She's a bit off the rails and they haven't been able to contact her for a few days."

"That's no good. I'm so glad all my own children have had a good upbringing. I'd hate to see my boys or you and Alice in any kind of trouble like that," Esme said softly to Rose.

Oh, if only she knew the type of girl I had staying in my apartment.

"I think she's had some problems with drugs. It's so sad. I feel horrible for Alice." Rosalie said sympathetically just as we heard a commotion in the hallway, shortly followed by Japser appearing in the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late. Happy birthday, mum," he said quickly as he placed a kiss on our mother's cheek. "Alice finally got in contact with her sister. She won't tell us where she is, but at least we know she's okay."

"That's good," Emmett said, done with the small talk. "Now let's eat!" Always eager for food.

For the rest of the meal, we talked about nothing of consequence and Emmett began discussing his latest career plans with Carlisle. It was approaching 5pm and I decided I wanted to get home in time to make sure Bella ate some dinner. A part of me felt obligated to just be at home, making sure she was okay. She just seemed so fragile to me. I felt bad for thinking it, but I knew I needed to keep a close eye on her.

"I need to stop by my office to pick something up," I lied. "So I better get going."

I said goodbye to my family and went out to the Volvo and drove perhaps a little too fast home.

When I arrived home, I could hear the rustling of plastic bags in the kitchen and was surprised to find Bella dressed in jeans – the same pair of Tanya's she'd worn yesterday – along with a t-shirt and her chucks. She'd obviously gone out. That explained the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted me. "I was going to surprise you!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, you were in dire need of groceries."

"Bella, how can you afford all this stuff?" I gestured to the bags which contained everything from bread to soup and soft drink.

"I had some money saved up for rent."

"I could've given you money for this," I told her.

"I wanted to do this for you, so please don't protest."

I raised my hands in defeat before helping Bella put all the groceries away. She looked so at home in my kitchen and all the ingredients seemed to excite her. It had me worried about what she would normally eat.

"Do you like steak?" She asked.

"Sure do."

"Good. I was thinking I'd cook us steak and then we could have a little side salad for dinner," she said excitedly. A little smile adorned her features and I couldn't help but smile too.

She was like two different people in the same body. There was the vulgar stripper who smoked, swore and offered to have sex with me. Then there was the sweet, teenager who liked to cook for me and wore my shirts to bed. It was utterly perplexing.

"I don't really know a lot about you," I hinted to Bella while she tossed the salad and I sat at the kitchen bench, observing.

"There's not much to tell." She shrugged.

"How about you explain to me what leads a young girl into stripping?"

Bella snorted, but then looked thoughtful. "I left college because my heart just wasn't in it. I was working at a book store until I met this guy..." she trailed off before closing her lips and shaking her head, dismissing it. "Do you want salad dressing on this?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, knowing I wouldn't get much else out of her.

We sat down at my dining table and managed to have a peaceful meal together. We didn't really discuss anything of consequence, and it was so easy to pretend we were here under different circumstances. It'd been so long since i'd simply enjoyed someone's company like this.

I leant that Bella's father was a cop, but she shied away from talking about her family and I'd learnt I couldn't push her; that just angered her further. I learned that she loved to write, but didn't really do any writing anymore. When I asked her about ex-boyfriends, she tensed up.

"I'm not trying to pry," I said softly. "I'm honestly just curious."

Bella looked up at me through her lashes and placed her fork down, sighing softly as she did so.

"It's just difficult to talk about...people i've been close to. I feel so alienated now and when I was with him, everything...I can't explain it. It's like my world centered around him and if he was there, I knew I'd be okay."

"Do you want to talk about him?" I asked.

"You know," Bella paused momentarily, "I think I do. I've never really talked about him to anyone, there was no one I could talk to about him. Perhaps someone I was close to, but she never approved of him and she's really the only person I trust."

"Mhm," I hummed for her to continue.

"He's the one who got me started on this path, I guess. I met him just after I'd left college and he was so refreshing and I couldn't believe that someone like him wanted anything to do with plain old Bella. I never had much confidence – ironic really, given my current career – and I got swept up in everything to do with him. I fell in love with him and suddenly he was the only thing that mattered.

"I had been living with him for a while and I discovered his bad habits," she paused, obviously not wanting to divulge exactly what those habits were. "He was sick of the lack of income on my part and this friend of his told me about stripping so I went along and I've been there ever since."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't really know," she sighed. "I left him after he had a bad night. I couldn't take anymore of his bad nights."

"Did he ever hurt you? Physically, I mean?" I knew I had to ask.

Bella peered up at me through her lashes momentarily before turning her gaze back to her salad. "He slapped me once. That's why I left him."

"I'm sorry," I murmered.

"I'm fine, Edward. I don't want you making me out to be this poor little lost soul who needs your help. It's not like that, 'kay?"

"'kay." I shrugged.

"I'll...um...wash this stuff up," Bella murmered.

"I'll help."

We carried all our dishes to the sink and Bella washed while I dried and put everything away. It was funny that after only being our third night together, things were already starting to feel natural. I knew it was strange, but a part of me knew I'd rather she stayed with me than by herself in another rundown home. I considered offering her my spare room permanently, but I knew how weird that would be.

My family would never understand for one why a ninteen year old stripper was living with me. Also, I didn't really believe she was being honest about not having any friends or family. Surely there was someone out there who was worried about her.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for work," Bella said quietly as I was putting the last of the dishes away.

She padded across the carpet, stopping at the linen cupboard to help herself to a towel, before continuing on her journey to the bathroom.

I took a moment to acknowledge her beauty. When she was simple, she was perfect. She was incredibly beautiful, but initially I could understand why she'd be overlooked or regarded as plain. In reality, she was anything but. She had a nice body, although she was a little thin which once again brought up my worries about her eating habits.

I recalled her breasts as being somewhat small, even though i'd only seen them once, but a part of me preferred them that way. They suited her. It also kept her off the main stage at that disgusting club she worked at, I'm sure. All the girls I saw that night on the main stage had huge breasts – all fake, no doubt. I hoped Bella wouldn't get a boob job, but I could see her doing it, low as her self-confidence was.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the water in the bathroom stop running. Bella exited a short while after, a towel wrapped around her body, and gave me a timid smile before proceedings towards the spare bedroom. I knew she'd emerge as the Bella I didn't like. The one I refused to believe was her. The one with the make-up and miniscule clothes.

She was still beautiful, I couldn't deny that – but she seemed to hold this weight on her shoulders when she donned her stripper personality. She'd put up the facade over the past few days, but when it was down she was like a completely different person. Innocent, hopeful, young. She had her whole life ahead of her and damnit, I wanted to help her.

I'd never felt more compelled to help someone in my life but I knew that if she had her way, she wouldn't be under my guidance much longer. That had me worried. I could imagine her going into a private room at that dirty club with some old man who she'd either offer further services too, or he'd request them. Easy money. Yet she'd be emotionally scarred forever.

Then there was the possibility she could get hurt. What if she was raped, beaten?

No, I had to help her or I had to find someone who would.

Maybe Rose would speak with her? I didn't want to get the family involved, but it may be neccesary. Maybe Alice? Although, I wasn't sure if that would be appropriate, especially given Alice had problems with her own sister. From what I'd heard, Alice's sister sounded like Bella – only a lot darker. I didn't think Bella was into drugs, either.

Bella emerged from the bedroom a short while later wearing a black mini skirt, white singlet and black ankle boots. She had a jacket flung over her arm and I figured she had other work-appropriate clothes at the club to wear. Costumes, I guess. She approached me and I could see how much she'd modified herself.

She'd partly pulled her hair back and straightened it and she also had copious amounts of make-up on. Her cheeks were colored pink with rogue and her eyes were dark black. She was almost unrecognisable. Maybe that was the idea.

"Are you right to take me now?" She asked. "Or are you just going to keep staring?"

Vulgar Bella was in the house now.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered. "Let's go."

We caught the lift down to my Volvo and Bella began flicking impatiently through all the well-known radio stations. "Do you have any CD's in here? I _hate_ the radio."

"Nothing you'd like," I answered.

"Try me," she asserted.

I reached across her and flicked open the glove box, where I kept a couple of mix CD's. "They're all mixes. You can read what is on them on the back."

Bella flicked through a few of them before deciding on one of them. "This'll do."

She placed the unmarked disc in the cd player and the sounds of Schumann filtered into the car. I turned to Bella and cocked my eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" She pouted. "I like classical."

"i just didn't expect that," I answered honestly.

"I'm not a bimbo, Edward."

"I know that, Bella."

We pulled up outside the club a short while after and Bella shifted her body towards me. "Thanks for the lift."

Her tone was sexy and I turned to her, not shocked to see her shifted over towards me as close as the confinements of the car would allow. I'd come to realise she thought of seduction as a way to repay me for doing her favours.

"Be safe," I said simply.

"I will be," she purred as she leaned across the seat even further.

I turned to face her and before I knew what was happening, she pressed her lips onto mine. I kissed back at first, but quickly pulled away before our tongues could become involved. It was relatively chaste, but my lips felt as if they were tingling.

"Relax. Just a thank you kiss," Bella said calmly. "You'll pick me up?"

"Yes," I answered. "Here, take my card in case you need to call me if you finish earlier or anything." I pulled one of my business cards out of my wallet and handed it to her.

"Okay, bye Edward." The seductive tone had returned.

She slipped out of the car, revealing her red thong as she perched on the edge of the seat. I pushed my hair back and watched as she walked past the bouncer and into the dirty club. I truly pitied her in the depths of my soul.

I made another silent vow to try and help her, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**Six**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Bells," Seth greeted me as I walked through the doors to the club.

"Hi, Seth."

"Who owns the Volvo?" He gestured subtly to Edward's departing car with a snort.

"Just this guy," I answered vaguely.

"You found yourself a man?"

"No, not exactly," I admitted. "He's just being good to me."

I walked through the back of the club and into the dressing rooms where all the girls gathered. It was still early so not everyone was there but one of the girls, Kristen, was there waiting to go on stage.

"Hi Kris," I said.

"Bella," she greeted. "Holly told me she saw all your shit cleared out of your unit."

"Yeah, landlord kicked me out."

"Where are you living, then?"

"Just this guy's house until I find somewhere else to go."

"You're living with some guy? Are you fucking him as rent or whatever?" Kristen asked casually.

"I'm not fucking him but let me tell you, I definitely wouldn't mind. The guy is sexy, single, owns his own place, smart...he's been blessed." I fished a corset out of my locker as Kristen stripped down to nothing. She often did that; stood around in the nude whilst deciding what to wear. It didn't bother me, though. She was cool.

At 25, Kristen was a Pole Kats veteran. She'd been working here illegally since she was 16 and she never seemed phased by it. I honestly think she just liked to dance and get her tits out. I knew she occasionally would offer extra things to the customers when she was tight on cash, but generally she was purely a stripper. She even had a steady relationship with a very understanding guy.

It made me sick that a part of me aspired to be like that.

"Well why aren't you fucking him?" Kristen asked.

"He doesn't want to sleep with me," I sighed. "I've offered and everything but the guy doesn't seem to want anything from me. I think he has this helping-chicks complex. I don't know," I shrugged. "Whatever he's got going on, I'm not complaining. He's been feeding me and i've got a roof over my head. Not to mention he's insistent on driving me and picking me up but he works through the week so it probably won't happen then."

"God, he's good Bells. Remember how James used to bitch about picking you up?"

"Yeah."

"Spoken to him lately?"

"Nope," I answered proudly, popping the 'p'.

"Jake said he was fishing around for you on your night off so be careful, 'kay? I've gotta get out there, Bells."

I took in what Kristen'd said, but I wasn't overly concerned. James was probably drunk or high and thought it was a good idea to try and find me. He used to hang around a lot after we first broke up, so this wasn't anything new.

I pulled on my corset, along with a black lace thong and then pulled a tulle skirt over the top. I was going for a gothic look of sorts and I loved corsets – they gave me the best cleavage achievable for my small bust. I really needed to get my boobs done.

The manager of the club, Laurent, called my name and told me to get out there. I walked out to the side stage and was relieved to see the club was packed. My stage name – Marie – was called and I walked up the stage and began to move to the music.

"Take it off!" A voice yelled from the crowd, but I chose to ignore him as I swung my legs around the pole and twirled elegantly around it. I undid one of the hooks in the front of my corset and received a hoot from an old man who was sitting at the front of the stage.

Eventually, I worked it down to the final hook and the corset dropped down to the ground. "Yeah, baby!" A voice bellowed from the audience. Most people would be disgusted by the cat calls, but I'd learnt that it was much better this way. Although for once, I wasn't worried. I felt a lot freer because I knew Edward wouldn't kick me out if I couldn't afford to live anywhere else.

I smiled to myself and turned to face the crowd and was happy with the men who had gathered to watch me perform. A older man, maybe in his 40's was cheering me on and he was wearing an expensive-looking suit so I told myself to make him my target tonight. He looked like he had a lot of money, not to mention a lot to drink. The drunks ones were always a lot more pliable.

After I finished my routine, the next girl was called and I sauntered off the stage to the man. He wasn't ugly, which made it a whole lot easier as I sat down on his lap, facing him. "Hey sexy," I purred. "You like what you see?" I gestured down to my bare chest.

"I sure do," He replied smoothly.

I gyrated against his lap and raised my body up so my breasts were in his face. He nuzzled into them and I felt him slip some money into my thong. His hands reached around and squeezed my ass and I moaned out. It was all about making these men feel like kings.

"We have private rooms if you'd like a special dance," I offered huskily.

"Fuck, yes!" he agreed wholeheartedly and I laughed along at his enthusiasm.

I lead him to one of the curtained off sections at the back of the club and we sat down on the booth beside one another. One of the bar girls poked her head in and asked if we'd like drinks and the man ordered himself a rum and coke. I declined – I wasn't a fan of alcohol – and instead opted for a water.

I pressed my ass into the man as I shifted on his lap and I could feel his growing bulge. My back was facing him so he reached around and grabbed a hold of my breasts. Sometimes I liked the touchy ones – they were easy to keep entertained. They'd take a hold of you and do what they pleased which meant it wasn't always up to me to take control of the situation.

The bar girl returned with our drinks and and the man threw it all back and slammed the glass down on the bench in front of us. He offered the girl a generous tip and she walked away leaving us alone.

He ran his hands gently over my nipples and they hardened of their own accord. I grinded my ass against his crotch some more and I could hear his shallow breathing in my ear.

"What'll it cost for you to suck my dick?" And just like that, he was expecting me to hook myself out for a price.

This was a common occurrence and I dealt with it mostly every night, so it really wasn't so shocking anymore. I had my standard retort planned, but a part of me wanted to know how much he'd pay for a simple blow job.

"What are you offering?" I asked. Curiosity got the better of me.

"A hundred?"

I wasn't sure if that was the standard price or if he would be paying me too little compared to what most girls would get for this, but by own standards, a hundred dollars was a lot of money for ten or so minutes work. I had less than a hundred stuffed in my thong.

Easy money.

"Well, doll?" The man asked and suddenly I felt sick at the idea of having this strange man's penis in my mouth.

This wasn't me.

"I have an ache in my jaw," I lied. "Sorry."

"Come on, baby." He pouted.

"Sorry," I said again, but he wasn't taking that for an answer.

"Oh come on, bitch," he growled. "Get off my lap and do what you were born to do."

Abruptly, I was pushed off his lap. I held my arms out so I wouldn't smack my head on the table and the man sought to take advantage of my vulnerable position. He flipped me over and pulled me to the edge of the table. I didn't want to scream in case this was just a little play, but I was genuinely frightened.

He pushed my back down so I was lying with my back flat on the table and proceeded to kiss along my neck before bringing his lips to mine and shoving his tongue down my throat. I tried to push him off me, but he was too damn strong. He held my hands above his head with one of his hands and the other hand reached down to roughly pinch one of my nipples.

I groaned out in pain, but he took that as a good sign. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Please stop," I pleaded, but he silenced me with his lips as he once again forced his tongue into my mouth.

I managed to kick him in his groin and he pulled away from me just long enough so that I could scream out. "Help! Somebody!" I yelled and he tried to jump at me again.

He pulled me against his body and I fought against him as he tried to control me and calm me down. "No, don't touch me!" I screamed, but he put his hands over my face and covered my mouth.

He pushed me back down to the table and sneered in my ear, "dumb slut. Stop using that delicious mouth to talk and use it to service me like the little whore you are."

I spat in his face and he raised his fist. I put my arms up in an effort to protect myself, but his blow never came.

Instead, I heard a rumble in the room and I sat up and saw that one of the security guards, Sam, had tackled the customer down to the ground. Another guard, Paul, entered the room and assisted Sam in carrying the man out of the curtain.

I remained seated on the table, completely shocked, as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

Nothing like this had ever happened before and the realisation that i'd nearly been raped hit. The tears streamed down my face and I dragged my knees up and sobbed quietly into them.

"Bella?" A husky voice called.

"Oh, Jesus. Bells are you alright?" Jacob asked. He was one of the younger security guards, who'd always been a good friend to me.

"I just want to go home!" I sobbed and Jacob wrapped his arms around me and whispered reassurances in my ear.

"Is there someone we can call?"

"Um, yeah." I smiled to myself, despite the situation. "Edward."

* * *

Edward was furious when he arrived at the club. I'd called him and burst into tears explaining what happened and he'd hung up and arrived five minutes later.

"How the hell can you people let this happen?" He yelled at Jacob who was standing beside me in the dressing room. "She could've been hurt. Scrap that, she already is! What kind of establishment is this place?"

"Edward, stop," I soothed. "It's not their fault. As soon as I screamed they came in. That guy was just drunk and an idiot."

"Oh, Bella." His tone softened as he looked at me. "Here, take this." He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Let's get you home, okay?" Edward reached his hand out for me.

"Okay." I grasped his hand and he lifted me up from the seat a gently pulled me into an embrace. I was more thankful for him in that moment that I'd been ever before.

He didn't let go of my hand on the drive back to his place and I appreciated the physical reassurance that it offered. I leaned in my seat so I could watch him as he drived. His jaw was pulled tight and he had an irritated expression on his face. I was just waiting for his outburst.

"Makes me fucking sick," he mumbled quietly to myself.

"I'm fi-," I began in a soft voice, but Edward cut me off.

"God, if you have one scrap of respect for my sanity, do not tell me you're _fine_, Bella!" He growled. "You were nearly raped, so do not tell me you're _fine_. Do you know that if you were raped, or if you ever are, no one will ever believe you? You're a stripper and you're defenseless. If you get hurt, no one will care. Just another stripper. Do you really want to be another goddamn statistic?" He let go of my hand and ran his through his bronze hair.

I turned away from him and looked out the window. I didn't need to hear this stuff. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to you to get hurt," he said between gritted teeth.

"That was the first time anything like that's ever happened – "

" – but it won't be the last," Edward cut in. "You need to get a proper job, Bella."

"You're not my father," I retorted childishly. "So fuck off."

"This is _my_ car," he seethed.

"Then pull the stupid fucking Volvo over."

"No."

"Yes," I demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine," Edward sneered as he pulled over at the curb.

We both sat there in silence and after a few minutes, I unbuckled my seat belt. Edward looked at me with a pained expression on his face and I bit down on my lip to refrain from saying anything hurtful. He'd been so good to me and he certainly didn't deserve any flack from me.

"Sorry," I whispered as I slipped out of the car.

I walked down the street and was surprised that he didn't follow me. I tried to be happy – I didn't want him bossing me around – but I felt so alone and helpless. I waited for the sound of the Volvo speeding off, but it didn't come. I kept walking.

I heard the slamming of a car door, followed by footsteps on the pavement behind me so I picked up my pace because I knew it would be Edward.

"Bella," he called out. "Just get back in the car."

"Fuck you," I replied pitifully.

I kept walking, but I knew Edward wasn't far behind me. His legs were longer than mine, I'd never be able to outrun him.

I stopped walking and Edward ran up behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around me, most likely afraid I'd continue to try and run away from him. I turned in his embrace so my body was facing his and nuzzled into his shirt. I couldn't hold back the tears and before long, I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're safe now," Edward murmered into my hair as my tears continued to stain his shirt. "Shhh....I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

We managed to get back to the car and Edward sped all the way back to his place, obviously eager to get me home.

When we finally arrived at his apartment, he let go of my hand to open the door and double-locked it once we were inside. I pulled his jacket off and slung it over the back of the lounge while Edward walked over to the kitchen in a fuss. "Do you want some tea to calm you? Or something else?"

"No, Edward. I'm okay. I just want to take a shower," I said softly.

"Okay...uh, I'll go to bed then," he said.

"No... I mean, can I stay with you tonight? In your bed?" I was sure I was blushing over my question, but I still hoped Edward would agree. I really didn't want to be alone and he made me feel so safe and like someone actually gave a damn about me.

"Sure," He said softly. He gave my hand a squeeze and walked into the master bedroom while I grabbed myself a towel and walked into the bathroom.

After a steaming shower I towel dried my hair and pulled it up before getting into some warm flannel pyjamas.

When I entered Edward's bedroom, he'd folded back the quilt on my side – his wife's side – of the bed and he was sitting with his back against the head board on his side. He gingerly patted the spot on the bed beside him and I smiled at him and walked across the room and slipped into the bed beside him.

Edward flicked the lamp on his bedside table off. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Edward. Thank you."

"You mean a lot to me Bella and I care about you. I just want what's best for you," he murmered softly. "This'll only be your third night staying with me, it sounds crazy saying things like that."

"I know, but it seems like so much longer."

I felt him moving underneath the blankets and his hand made contact with mine and gave it a light squeeze. Without thinking about it, I curled into Edward's body and rest my head on his chest.

He didn't object, so I didn't move.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, happy that at least I had Edward now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**Seven**

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella for a few moments and listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Her little warm body was resting atop mine and I stroked her damp hair carefully. The moonlight allowed me a partial view of her face in the dark. She looked so peaceful and serene when she was asleep; so free of worry.

She really was incredibly beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes were so deep and seemed so much older and wiser than she was. Her hair was silky and thick and made for a beautiful contrast between it's darkness and the lightness of her pale skin. She was very pale, but she had this was of looking ethereal rather than sick. I took a few more moments to admire her as best I could, before I allowed myself to drift off to sleep, hoping she would be okay.

I awoke the next day to hear my phone ringly loudly on my bedside table. I fumbled around for it and when I noted Jasper's name of the screen, I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Dude, answer your fucking door," he laughed from the other end before hanging up.

I gently removed Bella's arm from my body and let it rest across a pillow before walking out of the bedroom and towards the front door and opened it to let my brother in.

"Were you asleep?" He asked in disbelief as I let him in. "It's noon! Did you have a big night last night or something?"

"Something like that," I mumbled as I padded over to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. "What brings you here this fine sunday?"

"We were meant to be going to watch Emmett play baseball with the girls, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. I must've slept through my alarm," I lied, I forgot to even set it. "I can just meet you at the field."

"It's alright, I'll just wait for you to get ready. Alice is going with Rose."

I tried to think of a nice way of telling Jasper to get out of my apartment – in case Bella woke up – but I decided that honesty was the best policy with Jasper. He had this way of seeing through all my bullshit anyway.

"Jaz, I have someone here," I said quietly.

"Oh. _Oh_. Dude, who?"

"It's not like that – " I began, but I was cut off by hearing Bella's voice behind me.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked, then she seemed to notice Jasper and two things happened at once.

"What are _you_ doing here?" They both asked at the same time, before Jasper proceeded to yell at me. "What the fuck are you doing with her, Edward?" Jasper turned back to Bella and the two glared eachother down. "Answer me, Bella!" He roared.

"What the fuck?" Bella groaned.

More curses ensued.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked as Jasper and Bella continued to stare one another down.

"Yeah, that's Alice's baby sister! You know, the one Alice has been trying to get in contact with?!" Jasper yelled. "What the hell were you thinking, honestly, Bella? Alice has been a mess over you. I'm so sick you fucking doing this to the girl i'm going to marry. You need to show your sister some more goddamn respect!"

I'd never seen Jasper so livid before and I certainly would never imagine he'd speak to Alice's sister in such a way. I could only imagine that Bella had caused a lot of problems for Alice.

"You're Alice's sister?" I asked Bella quietly.

"Yes, she fucking is!" Jasper growled.

"Jaz, cut it out! She had a rough night last night, just calm down," I pleaded with him before turning to Bella. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister? I asked you about your family and you said you had no one."

"I was sick of relying on her, okay? I was so sick of her looking down her nose at me. I'm sorry that i'm the perpetual fuck-up, alright? I can't help who I am and I do not need your shit too, Edward!" Bella yelled.

"You're not a fuck-up. Let's just all calm down. Jasper do not yell at Bella and Bella do not yell at Jasper, okay?"

"Fine," they both huffed.

"Okay I think Bella should come with us today, but Jasper she doesn't need you getting in her face. I'll take Bella down to the field so you just go ahead now and we'll meet you there, alright?" I mediated.

"You better bring her or Alice'll kill _me_ if you don't turn up," Jasper warned.

"Alright, I get it. We'll be there soon," I said as Jasper stormed across the carpet and slammed the door behind him as he exited without so much as a goodbye.

I turned to Bella who had tears pooling in her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this," she sobbed softly. "You don't deserve all of my shit, but at least now Alice'll probably chain me up so I never leave the house again and you won't have to deal with me."

"Deal with you?" I retorted. "Underneath all this bullshit, I believe you are a good person. Bella, I want to _help_ you."

"You have a serious hero-complex."

"No, I don't. God, you were almost raped and you are a stripper. What part of that screams 'I'm alright' to you?" I growled. "Look, my brother Emmett is playing baseball and we were all going to watch, that's why Jasper was here. So let's go get showered and dressed and we'll go down there so you can let Alice know that you're alright. If you really don't want to go back to her, then I promise I will not kick you out."

"Fine, whatever," Bella huffed, but I could tell by the way he lip trembled that she holding back the tears. She was always trying to be so strong and independent.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm sweet," she said, but when she looked up at me her eyes were watering.

"Hey, it'll be okay," I assured her as I approached her and loosely wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, later?" she sniffed.

"Sure," I agreed. "Let's go get ready."

* * *

Bella fidgeted beside me in the Volvo. She continuously ran her hands through her hair, before deciding to pull it up so she'd refrain from touching it anymore.

I could tell she was trying to impress Alice by the way she had dressed and groomed herself. She wore a non-descript blouse with jeans and sensible shoes and she'd only applied a light amount of make-up. She looked a whole lot different than she did when she was going to work, or even when she did the time we went shopping. I think it was a part of her defence mechanism and her way of telling Alice, "Look, i'm okay".

I reached over and took Bella's hand in my own and squeezed it lightly.

"Are you one of Jasper's groomsmen?" She asked randomly.

"Yes, best man. Why?"

"I'm Alice's maid of honour. So we're partnered up," she giggled. "A wedding...it just seems like such a normal, yet strange thing amongst all this chaos, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Do you think you'll go back and live with Alice?"

"I don't know," Bella answered. "It's so hard to think about these things. I can't imagine going to live by myself again because I did that and I screwed up and got kicked out. I've always felt safest when I was with Alice...or even you, now."

"What happened to make you not want to see her?" I asked.

"She was giving me so much shit about my job and kept pressuring me to go to college. It's like she was trying to replace mum and it's been like that ever since mum died. My whole family is a wreck because of it and I know i'm only making things worse, but this is how I deal. She doesn't believe I can get myself back on my feet."

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't even know anymore," Bella sighed.

We pulled into the parking lot for the athletics centre and Bella sighed once again, but she unbuckled her seatbelt and hoped out of the car of her own accord. She waited for me and linked her arm into mine as we proceeded towards the spectator's stand.

"I'm scared of loosing you, too," Bella admitted softly as she watched her feet.

"I'm here for you, Bella. You know that."

I could see Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all watching the game and thankfully none of them initially noticed Bella and I as we walked towards them.

As we proceeded towards them, Rosalie noticed us as we got closer and nudged Alice in the ribs. Her head instantly turned to look at us; her eyes wide and panicked. She stood up from her seat and practically ran towards us. I couldn't have anticipated what happened next; Alice threw her arms around Bella and Bella slowly responded by letting go of me and wrapping her arms around Alice's tiny waist.

I expected yells and screams, but Alice cried softly. "My baby sister, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay," Bella tried to reassure her, but I could tell Bella was just as overwhelmed.

The two of them stood there for minutes, crying and holding one another. "I'm sorry," Bella whispered over and over and I knew she truly meant it.

Eventually they pulled apart and Alice turned to me. "You really didn't know who she was?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Thank you for looking after her. I know you're going through a tough time at the moment with Tanya and everything," Alice said softly.

"She's honestly been no trouble."

I hadn't even been thinking about Tanya. Bella had proved to be the perfect distraction from the mess that my life was. She made me realise I had everything easy, especially compared to her.

"They just finished warming up, let's just go...watch the game," Alice suggested.

Bella and her walked off together while I trailed behind. Bella turned back to look at me, offering a small, yet sad smile. I smiled back but I knew the feeling of seperation. I just didn't understand why I cared so much.

Bella had been staying with me for 4 days, yet I already felt this pull towards her.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe I did have a hero complex.

I sat down on the stand next to Bella, while Alice sat on the other side of her. Jasper came out of the dugout after speaking with Emmett and wordlessly, came and sat down beside me.

"We need to talk," he whispered through his teeth so Bella wouldn't hear.

"After, we'll go grab a bite and Bella can go do the same with Alice," I whispered back.

Emmett's team – the Grizzly's – won in 9 innings with 25 runs to 23 and Emmett was full of cheer as he exited the dugout and came over and found us. He placed a light kiss on Rose's nose before shaking both mine and Jasper's hands.

"Well, hello little lady," Emmett said sweetly to Bella. "Eddie bring you along?"

"She's my baby sister, Emmett," Alice said curtly.

"Wait a minute – you look familiar," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"You played really well, Em," Jasper interjected in an attempt to change the topic. "How many more games you got left?"

"It's the summer season, Jaz. We just started. You know that," Emmett answered. "Why you bitches looking all tense. Wait – Eddie, are you doing Alice's sister!? I thought she was a strip- oh! _OH_! Dude, pole kats! You took her home? I never even thought she might've worked there when we went there!"

He burst out into guffaws and clutched at his sides while Bella looked incredibly humiliated not to mention angry.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered before storming off.

"You idiot!" Rosalie chastised Emmett.

"I'll go," Alice said with a sigh as she glared at Emmett.

"No, Alice. I think it's best if I do. She's most likely just going to get frustrated with you by association. She very much sees it as her vs everyone. I think she still considers me on her side, so i'll go," I told them before I stood up from my seat and walked away before they could stop me.

I found Bella in the parking lot. She was standing at the Volvo with her head resting on the window, not facing me. I gently nudged her on the shoulder and she slowly turned to face me, tears streming down her milky white skin.

"Shhh," I hushed her. "It's alright."

I pulled her into a hug and brushed her hair back off her face before placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry about Emmett – he doesn't always remember to use his filter. He didn't mean anything by it, Bella. He just doesn't know you."

"But it's true, Edward. I'm a whore."

"No, you're not. Look at me Bella," I placed my fingers under her chin. She lifted her face but still refused to look into my eyes. "You're a wonderful person, Bella. Don't call yourself a whore."

"I'm such trash, Edward. You don't even know me but once you discover the real me, you'll throw me out," she sobbed softly.

"I won't," I vowed.

"How can you say that?"

"Look at it this way," I began, "you're my future sister in law's sister, right? So we were bound to meet one way or another. Would you doubt me if we met under different circumstances?"

"Yes," she answered with a sniffle.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're perfect, Edward."

"I'm not," I answered. "I'm boring , I can't cook, I over analyse things, I can't tame my hair -"

"That's all superficial shit," Bella said and I detected a little bit of a giggle which made me smile. "You're not boring and I like your hair and I think it's endearing that you're a 25 year old man and you can't cook."

"Endearing?" I scoffed. "It's pathetic, admit it."

"Maybe a little," she agreed playfully. "God, I really don't want to go back there."

"Don't worry about it. How about I go tell them you aren't feeling well and want a little space, then we'll go pick up pizza and watch movies?" I suggested.

"That actually sounds really good," Bella agreed.

"Okay, you get in the car and i'll go back to tell the others that we're just going back to my place, alright?"

"Okay," Bella affirmed softly.

I walked away as Bella sat herself in the passenger's seat.

I returned to find a worried looking Alice seated next to Jasper, who was rubbing her shoulders soothingly. She stood up in an instant when she saw me approaching and rushed over to me. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Alice. I'm just going to take her home we're going to have a quiet night in," I answered.

"She needs to come home with me," Alice stated. "I appreciate what you've done for her, but she needs to be with her family right now."

"No, Alice. She's old enough to make her own decisions -"

"She's clearly not. She needs someone to make her decisions for her," Alice growled and I could tell she was through with being patient and was now just angry.

"Just give her some time, please," I pleaded. "After what she went through last night..." I trailed off before coming to a stop, noticing that all eyes, including Rosalie's and Emmett's, were on me. "I think this is something that should be between us three," I said icily to the other couple. I knew it wasn't Rose's fault, but I wasn't exactly in a forgiving mood when it came to Emmett.

"Come on, Em," Rosalie said sweetly, obviously understanding my anger was not with her.

"But Rosie!" Emmett pouted.

"No, let's just go," she asserted.

"Fine," he huffed before turning to me. "Can you...I mean, just let Bella know I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes," I agreed curtly. The girls exchanged goodbye's before Rosalie lead Emmett off to their car.

"What happened?" Alice demanded.

"She was assaulted last night while at work. She's alright, but she's really shaken up at the moment," I said gloomly.

"Assaulted? _Sexually_ assaulted?" Jasper gasped.

"A customer...he nearly raped her," I said bluntly, figuring there really was no nice way to tell someone something like that.

"Oh, god," Alice cried. "I have to go to her -"

"No, Alice. Please just let me take her back to my place. She trusts me and I'm sure I can convince her to go back to your place soon. She's just very stubborn," I said.

"Yes, I know," Alice said with a soft laugh. "Thank you for taking care of her. It means the world to me. I just can't believe you would take in a stripper, that's not like you Edward."

"I just knew she needed a helping hand," I shrugged dismissively, because I didn't know how else to response. I didn't really understand the pull I felt towards Bella.

I farewelled Jasper and Alice before returning to the car and instantly Bella's face broke out into a smile as she saw me. "Was Alice okay?"

"She's fine."

"I'm surprised she didn't try and kidnap me. I'm assuming she thinks you're going to send me back to her?" She quirked her eyebrows.

"I'm not going to force you to go back, but I do recommend it," I informed her as we pulled out of the parking lot and began our drive home. "Would it really be so bad?"

"She'll keep giving me shit Edward, you know this."

"Bella, we both know she has a point. You can't go back to that place," I told her. "What about if something like that happened and you had no one close to you? I can't begin to imagine how horrible it would be for you. Do you really want that? Risking your life everytime you go to work?"

"I'd hardly call it risking my life," she snorted.

"You know what I mean."

"They cancelled all my shifts this week. I'll decide what I'm going to do after that, alright?"

I agreed, knowing it was the best I could hope for.

* * *

"I can't believe you like Eurotrip, Edward," Bella giggled beside me.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" I asked, feigning offence.

"You seem way too serious to like a film like this, that's all," Bella concluded. "I think it's a good film. I know it's nothing remarkable, but it's funny. I've always wanted to go to Europe," she sighed dreamily. "Have you been?"

"Yes, I have Italian relatives," I replied. "They live in this place called Volterra in Tuscany. It's just over an hours drive from Florence."

"Sounds amazing."

"It is, although my relatives are a little strange. I love the whole mediterranean, too. There's this little island off Spain called Majorca and it's very beautiful," I smiled as I thought of my wonderful European adventures as an exchange student during college.

"So, where did you grow up?"

"Chicago," I answered. "My parents moved here when my father was offered the position as Chief of Staff at the children's hospital here. I was just starting college and Emmett and Jasper had already left, so they didn't really have anything holding them back in Chicago so they moved here. I moved here after finishing at Dartmouth and decided to do my Masters at Washington University. What about you?"

"I grew up in this tiny town about 4 hours away from here called Forks. It has a population of something like 3 or 4,000 people and I swear it rains 99% of days there. It's so green and lush, very pretty I guess. My dad is still the chief of police there."

"Do you see him often?" I asked.

"No, not really. We aren't exactly close. After my mum died, he just didn't want to focus on me and Alice. I think we reminded him too much of mum. I don't know...it doesn't really matter," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your mother. Were you very close?"

"Yes, she was my best friend. When she died...it was so hard," Bella answered in a small, shaky voice. I noticed a stray tear working it's way down her cheek and I gently brushed it away with my finger.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry," I apologized in a whisper.

"No, it's alright. It actually feels good to talk about this stuff, you know?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

We focused on the movie and conversation practically ceased, but at least I felt better knowing that Bella had opened up to me a little bit more. She leaned on me as the movie progressed and I responded by wrapping my arms around her.

By the time the credits began to role, she was sleeping peacefully against my chest.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead before carrying her to my room and placing her under the blankets. I switched off the light and slid in beside her feeling surprisingly more content that I'd felt in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N:** How do you guys feel about the teaser/trailer? I quite like it. The wolf is a bit cartoony, but lautner def makes up for it. I am convinced, purely by those few seconds! **Sigh **About this chapter, it's sorta short n fillerish, but some stuff heats up next chapter.

**Eight**

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised that it actually felt good to talk to Edward about my mum. He was very understanding and sincere and while I was still finding our situation difficult to comprehend, I was beginning to trust Edward, even after the short time I'd known him.

What Emmett had said upset me, but Edward was able to cheer me up easily.

I knew he expected me to just smile and go along with whatever Alice or he said, but that wasn't the case. Just because I was attacked doesn't mean things will suddenly change. I can't just quit my job or go back to college. It's never that simple. I just wished Edward would see that. I was so worried about him painting me up in his head in this idealistic manner. The only pedestal I needed to be placed upon was one at work.

I vaguely remembered being carried into Edward's bed last night, so it wasn't as much of a shock when I woke up next to him.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I took a moment to admire him. He was _so_ good-looking from his crazy beautiful hair, to his brilliant green eyes (which were unfortunately hidden beneath his lids) and his defined, masculine jaw. He certainly was a beautiful hunk of man meat and I felt incredibly lucky to be wrapped up beside this man in his comfortable – and no doubt, very expensive – king sized-bed.

It was so easy to pretend I was one of those people I'd always envied – lucky people – and that I was sharing a bed with my gorgeous boyfriend or husband. The comfort of it all was what appealed to me the most. I hadn't had comfort or consistency in a long time.

One of Edward's strong arms was loosely wrapped around my waist and as much as I didn't want to disturb him, I wanted to make him a delicious breakfast even more. I wasn't sure what time he needed to leave for work, but it was the early hour of 5.30am so I was sure we were still going fine for time.

I crept out of bed, quietly as possible and replaced my body with a pillow so Edward still had something to rest on slightly. I made my way into the kitchen while I contemplated what I could cook for him before deciding on the traditional, well-loved breakfast of bacon and eggs. While I was working, Edward emerged from the bedroom, his dishevelled hair in front of his eyes.

He looked beyond adorable in his little grey flannelette pyjama pants and his white tight-fitting shirt which complimented his strong arms and his defined chest. "Smells great," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "You been up long?"

"No only about 15 minutes. What time do you leave for work?" I asked as Edward sat down at the kitchen bench.

"I usually leave around quarter to eight but I might just stay home today," he answered.

"Why? Are you...ah, sick?"

"No, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself. I have plenty of leave and sick days left -" Edward began, but I abruptly cut him off.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't put your life on hold for me. See, this is why I need my own apartment. I can't keep intruding on your life, Edward," I sighed.

"You're not intruding and I wouldn't stay home, but I know you've experienced some pretty heavy things these past few days."

"You're going to work," I stated.

"Fine," Edward huffed. "You're coming with me then."

"I can't come to work with you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can. My boss loves me," Edward stated with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows at him and shook my head. "Is it that you don't trust me being here? Worried i'll find your secret porn stash or try and find your bank account details?"

"No, Bella," Edward ground out between his teeth. "I just know that if you're here and all alone, you're going to think about things that may be traumatizing. I just think that it's a good idea that you have some form of distraction."

"Traumatizing? Oh, i'm so traumatized. I fucking hate this way you see me...like i'm - "

"Beautifully dishevelled?" Edward suggested.

"Yes, exactly! I'm this pretty little mess for you to fix up. Have you ever thought 'maybe Bella just is who she is because she likes her life?'"

"No."

"You're so stubborn!" I groaned.

"And you aren't?"

"Shut up," was my clever retort. Edward's lips curved up into his signature crooked smile and as much as I tried to fight it, I felt my lips curving up too.

* * *

"Edward, I feel weird," I whined like the petulant child.

"You look great," Edward complimented.

"Office chic isn't really my thing. I meant that I feel weird being here," I told him as we caught the fancy mirrored elevator up to the 29th floor.

"Relax, i'll just say you're my cousin and you're doing work experience."

"Your cousin?" I asked.

"Family friend?"

"Fine," I snapped. "Don't you already have a sex-u-tary?"

"No, but I do have a _secretary_."

I pouted then stuck my tongue out at Edward for effect just as the doors beeped, indicating that we'd arrived at our floor. The doors opened facing a wall with huge block letters that said VOLTERRA ADVERTISING. I smirked at Edward and he rolled his eyes and lead us into the tiled reception area.

"Good morning Mr Cullen," the receptionist called. She was a beautiful woman who was in maybe her early twenties. She had shiny long, dark hair and brilliant green eyes. She was very pretty.

I wanted to stab her, only I wasn't sure why.

"Morning Gianna. This is my friend, Bella. I've brought her in to do some work experience."

"Hello, Bella. It's lovely to meet you," Gianna said sweetly.

"You, too," I mumbled.

Edward lead us through another set of doors which he opened with an electronic key. The next room consisted of several cubicles surrounded by offices all with glass doors. I guess there weren't many sexytimes in these offices – unless you everyone in this office was voyeuristic.

I followed Edward as he swept down the hallway before stopping outside an office. The nameplate on the door identified it was Edward's office and I hurried in behind Edward. He sat down on his expensive-looking leather chair, turned to his computer and switched it on before turning back to me and gesturing for me to seat at the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Where's your secretary?" I asked.

"She starts at 8.30. Uh, I haven't spoken to my boss but you can just sit in here with me. I don't have anything for you to do, really," Edward said and I scoffed in response.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Don't get into that again, you know why. Besides, this'll be good experience for when you get a real job. I mean, when you get a full time job."

"I have a real job," I reminded him brusquely. "Exotic dancing is a registered profession." Edward scoffed.

"You know what I mean. You're actually going to go back to that disgusting club after what happened? You're lucky you have this week off, maybe it'll teach you a lesson and you'll look for a proper job." Edward didn't look at me as he spoke; he was typing away, no doubt replying to the string of emails that had accumulated over the weekend. I groaned and tapped my fingers up and down impatiently on his cluttered desk.

"You know it's true, so don't groan," Edward said as he finally looked up from his computer.

I was about to protest further, but my internal fury was stopped by a knock at the door.

An older man strode in without so much as a "come in" from Edward and stood in front of Edward's desk, completely ignoring me. "Edward m'boy, are you ill?"

"Not anymore, Aro. This is Bella," he gestured to me.

"With all due respect, I thought your secretary was a girl named Ashley. Did you fire her?" Aro asked, his back turned to me. _Ass_.

"No, Aro. I didn't fire _Angela_. Bella is here to do work experience. She's studying business at Washington University and she's majoring in advertising," Edward lied.

"It's good to see young women interested in our profession," the old man said before he finally turned to me, apparently sizing me up. "Edward's friend?"

"Yes," I squeaked, instantly feeling intimidated and vulnerable.

"Mhm," he hummed before turning back to Edward. "My wife wanted to know if Tanya would be coming to the charity gala on Saturday. You remember you agreed to come, Edward?"

"Yes, I remember and no, Tanya isn't coming."

"Why not? The whole happy relationships thing creates a wonderful image, Edward. You should know that, you're the advertising guru." I didn't like this Aro guy. His tone was pleasant enough, but the way he spoke was condescending. I could tell Edward didn't particularly like him, but Aro was oblivious. I had the urge to defend Edward, but I fought it.

"We split up," Edward said simply.

"Oh, dear. Well you need to find someone else to bring. I've already bought the tickets. Now i've got work to do," Aro said. "Nice to meet you, Bella." With that, he stormed out of the room. I scrunched my nose up in disgust and quirked my eyebrows at Edward.

"He takes a little getting used to." Edward shrugged. "So, how do you feel about charity galas?"

"Ha!" I laughed.

"Come on, Bella. You don't have anything on and I don't want Aro to give me shit for turning up alone. Please?" Edward jutted his bottom lip out and with his beautiful green eyes shining, I couldn't find it within myself to say no. He was too beautiful to say no to.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Excellent," he said evilly. "You should call your sister, you know," he said in a softer tone.

"I know."

"How about you two go shopping for your dress for Saturday? That way at least you won't be out for a meal or staring at one another, trying to think of things to say," Edward suggested.

"Oh, Alice never runs out of things to say," I told him dryly, "but in all seriousness, I think that's actually a good plan given that Alice is quite the avid shopper. I should give her a call anyway. I think i'll do that now."

"Would you like me to leave so you can have some privacy?" Edward asked sweetly, but I wasn't about to kick him out of his own office.

"No, i'll be brief, thanks."

I quickly dialed Alice's number and she answered on the third ring. "Bella?"

"Hi, Alice. How are you?"

We exchanged the usual pleasantries before I told Alice about the charity gala. She squealed in delight at the prospect of me willingly going shopping before prattling on about different designs and places we could shop. "Do you want to meet with me today? We'll have a look at the shops around here. I'm not far from Edward's office."

"Sure, sounds good," I answered. "Um, noon sound alright to you?"

"Yes, i'll wait outside the building for you."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Edward quirked an eyebrow from the other side of his desk and studied me thoughtfully.

"No, I guess not," I answered in a small voice, not looking at him.

A short while later, Edward's secretary arrived. I was delighted to find that she was soft-spoken and pretty, but in a subtle way. I don't know, but I didn't like the idea of Edward having some beautiful blonde goddess working for him.

"Morning, Edward," his secretary said pleasantly as she popped her head into his office.

"Hello, Angela. This is my friend, Bella."

"Hi, Bella," Angela greeted me warmly.

"Good morning," I said somewhat awkwardly.

"You feeling better, Edward?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I just had a stomach bug on Friday," he lied. "I'm here now though and all fine."

The only bug he was nursing on Friday was a severe hangover – oh and the stripper he brought home.

I volunteered to help Angela with some tasks such as emails and letters and before I knew it, it was five minutes to twelve. I was in a way nervous about seeing Alice for fear of her asking some confronting questions – namely about Edward's involvement in this whole thing – but I knew I had to see her sooner or later. So with a goodbye to Angela and Edward – and a fight about Edward giving me his credit card – I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs (credit card safely stowed away in my wallet).

"Hello," Alice greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi," I said somewhat timidly before being pulled into a hug by my sister.

"How are you?"

"Fine, as I told you on the phone," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so good to see you."

"Uh, you two. So what do you think for this thing Edward is taking me to?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"There's a little boutique about five minutes from here," Alice said. "Walk and talk?"

On the short trip, we were mostly silent. Alice made an attempt at conversation by starting with "So, this weather..." but she trailed off before coming to a stop. The silence seemed to be saying a lot more than our words ever could.

We entered the boutique and not surprisingly – Alice knew the owner. "Alice," she greeted her warmly. "What can I do for you?" She asked, before tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"Morning Heidi. My sister, Bella," she gestured to me, "needs a dress. She's going to this charity type thing, you know, basically a thing for rich men to go show off their plastic wives?" Alice giggled and Heidi beamed knowingly.

"Not a problem. I just got a few new designs in last week. Are you after something long or cocktail length?"

"Um, I'll go with cocktail length," I answered when both Heidi's and Alice's eyes turned towards me.

Heidi and Alice excitedly sifted through the racks of dresses before thrusting several at me and I entered the change rooms to try to the first of several on. I didn't like the first one. It was silver and had a plunging neckline and even Alice scrunched her nose up when I emerged from the change room.

The second and third dresses were still no good, but the third was definitely my favourite. It was a simple plain blue strapless dress, but it provided a beautiful contrast against my skin and revealed my curves. "I love it," I said as I emerged from the change room and Alice squealed in delight. Apparently, she agreed with my analysis.

Alice raised her eyebrows as I pulled out Edward's credit card, but she was waiting to say something.

"Do you have time to talk?" Alice asked as we exited the store. "I'm not going to pressure you about anything. I just wanted to ask about...Edward."

"What about him?" I asked as I fell into step beside her.

"Do you...I mean, are you....god don't make me say it," she muttered.

"I'm not sleeping with him," I answered with a roll of the eyes.

"So you just went home with him?" She inquired in disbelief.

"Yes. He, Jasper and Emmett came to the club – I'm assuming Jasper didn't know that was the one I worked at," Alice nodded, "well basically, I saw Edward but nothing happened. Then I had to walk home after work and Edward passed me in his cab. He offered me a lift and I asked him to take me to my door because the landlord was giving me crap.

"Then when we got to my door, the landlord had thrown all my stuff out and changed the locks. Edward told me I could go back to his and so I've been there ever since. I just haven't gotten around to trying to find somewhere else to live."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Alice asked.

I thought about that momentarily before answering, "I don't know. He's so lovely, it's hard not to feel something for him."

"Okay," Alice said calmly in response.

"Okay, that's it?"

"I told you I wouldn't give you trouble. I'm staying true to my word," Alice told me and I thanked her. "Would you like me to come by Edward's place on Saturday, help you get ready, do your hair and make-up?"

"Yes, I would like that," I answered with a smile.

We hugged, said goodbye and I headed back into the building thankful that I'd taken Edward's advice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so I apologize if you don't like that. Of course, there is a little bitty of action at the end of the chapter :)

**Nine**

**Edward's POV**

"Please, Bella," I pleaded. "Take my credit card."

"I can't do that."

"I can afford it, I promise. Besides, I'm the one who asked you to come to this thing with me. It's hardly fair that you fork out the money for the dress," I argued.

"No." Bella was damn stubborn when she wanted to be, but I was just as – if not moreso – stubborn.

"Yes."

"Fine!" She huffed. "I have to go meet Alice now, though. See you when I get back."

"Bye," I replied, watching as Bella swept out of my office.

"Edward, Jasper is on the phone," Angela called in to me. "Would you like me to put him through?"

"That's fine," I called out before shutting my office door. The phone sounded and I picked up instantly. "Hey, Jaz."

"Edward, you've got time to talk?" He asked.

"Yes, Bella just went for her break. She's meeting up with Alice," I told him.

"Oh, yeah. Ali told me about that. I was surprised you convinced her to say the least. Bella is pretty damn headstrong, as I'm sure you've discovered by now," he chuckled.

"Yes, I certainly know about her stubbornness. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"We never did get to talk yesterday after the game. I just wanted to see what's been going on with you. I saw you last Thursday, but only yesterday, it seemed like so much had already changed. I can't even begin to contemplate what possessed you to bring home a stripper," Jasper said.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that, either," I told him honestly. "I'm sure you understand how helpless she presents, though?"

"Yep and she's so young and naïve. It's really sad that she's throwing her life away but I think maybe this attack thing...maybe it'll help her get back on track, you know?"

"I thought that," I said, "but I'm still not sure."

"The fact that she's still staying with you says a lot," Jasper said.

"If you say so."

"I have to ask you something, Edward. Don't get angry with me, but do you have feelings for her?"Jasper asked.

There really was no way for me to answer that question honestly. "I don't know. It's a possibility," I answered Jasper vaguely.

"Don't go falling for her Edward," he warned. "We both know it could only end bad."

"Yes, yes. I know. Look, Jaz, I've got a lot of work on at the moment. Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Sure. See you Edward."

"Bye."

I hung up and was left to contemplate exactly how I felt about Bella. While I knew that I was attracted to her and I liked (the nice parts of) her personality – I wasn't sure if it was exactly her, or more the fact that she was providing some excitement in my life. I didn't want to discredit what she meant to me – but I wasn't sure if I could I ever bring myself to want to be with Bella, someone so self-destructive and wild. Then again, it's not like she was a bad person. In fact, she'd be most respectable apart from her profession and if she cleaned her act up a bit.

Bella returned from shopping with Alice just after 1.30, a large garment bag in hand.

"I see you found something," I commented.

"Yes, it's a cocktail dress. That's formal enough isn't it?"

"I'm sure you'll look lovely," I told her and noticed that her cheeks heated a little at my statement. How ironic that she blushed at compliments, but appeared fearless when it came to revealing her breasts or propositioning me.

"How was Alice?"

"She was good," Bella answered as she sat down at the spare chair in my office. "It was nice to hang out with her without worrying about...everything else. Oh, here's your card." She pulled my card out of her wallet and handed it back over to me. "If it was too expensive, please tell me and I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Sure," I agreed, but I was positive we both knew I was lying. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe dinner or a movie? Or both?" I asked casually but Bella instantly burst into hysterics.

"Oh, Edward. You're a classic. You take in a stripper, sleep with – not fuck – said stripper, buy her a dress and then ask her out on a date. Is this like Pretty Woman? When's the piano sex going to happen?"

"You could have just said no," I retorted in an annoyed tone. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"This!" I exclaimed angrily. "You're so two-sided. It drives me nuts. So timid, but then bam! You'll come right out and ask when we're going to have sex on a piano. Can't you just be yourself around me? You should know by now that I'm not going to judge you."

"You don't understand," Bella muttered.

"Exactly, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Edward...I just....I don't know anymore, okay? It's so easy to pretend things are just the way they used to be – the way they should be – but then something always gets in the way and reminds me that life is as it is at the moment and I snap. I've lost sense of who I am because I'm always trying to be someone else. Can you understand that?"

"You can fix things though, Bella. You know this."

"Let's go to dinner," Bella said abruptly.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to take me on a date."

"Not a date, just out," I clarified.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella muttered. "Whatever."

"Okay, I'll book something," I told her and she nodded her head absentmindedly in response.

* * *

When Bella and I arrived home, it was just after six. She went off to shower in the main bathroom while I used the shower in the ensuite. After showering, I pulled on some dark wash jeans and was about to find a shirt, when Bella burst into my room.

"Hey Edward, what should I we-_oh_," she stopped, taking in my shirtless form. She cleared her throat before raising her eyes to meet mine. "Do you work out?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Although I haven't lately with you being here and all that stuff with Tanya. Why do you ask?" I teased. I knew it was a vain thing to say, but I could tell she was quite fond of my chest. I worked hard to maintain a well presented figure and was glad at least she appreciated it...Tanya never did.

"Oh...never mind," Bella muttered. "Um, should I wear something casual or dress up?"

"Something in between, maybe," I suggested.

"Uh, yeah. Sweet. Okay. I'll let you get back to getting ready," she said somewhat awkwardly before vanishing from the room.

It was so strange, seeing her nervous over seeing me half naked. I mean, the girl had asked me if I wanted to fuck, after all.

I pulled on a black button-up shirt and some shoes before returning the living room. Bella was still getting ready, so I began flicking through the channels while I waited for her. I heard Bella clear her throat behind me and as I stood, I turned to face her. And hell, did she look..._beautiful_, actually.

She was wearing a simple black dress that was modest, yet still sexy at the same time. She had hardly any make-up on and had swept half of her hair up, while the other half was left down and she'd either curled it, or her hair had a natural curl that I'd never seen as she always straightened it.

"You look beautiful," I told her and the most beautiful blush lit up her cheeks.

"Thank you," she replied timidly. "You look gorgeous, as always."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "Shall we?"

Bella was quiet and obviously deep in thought on the drive over to the restaurant. I'd booked us into my favourite Italian restaurant. It was quiet, moderately priced and had delicious food. I was sure Bella would love it, but I couldn't help feeling nervous about just "going out" with Bella. The lines between us were already blurred and even though we'd said this wasn't a date – it sure felt like one. The nervousness, the unsureness in regards to what to say; like a typical first date.

I parked my car outside the restaurant and Bella and I walked, side by side, with a decent amount of walkway in between us. I decided to move closer to Bella and she surprised me by taking a hold of my hand. "Thanks for this, Edward."

"For what, exactly?" I asked.

"You make me feel normal," she answered softly.

"You are normal, Bella. What do you mean?"

"You just make me feel happy, even when everything is so uncertain."

"You'll figure it out," I told her. "You make me happy, too."

"I'm sorry for bumming you out," Bella apologised. "Let's just have a good night, okay? I don't want to think about anything and you make it easy for me to have fun."

"Alright," I agreed as we walked through the restaurant doors.

"I have a reservation for Cullen," I told the blonde waitress who greeted us.

"Yes, sir. Table for two. Right this way."

The waitress walked ahead of Bella and I – her ass swinging from side to side in a way she probably thought was appealing – and lead us to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Shall we start with drinks?" The waitress asked while she made eyes at me. I gestured to Bella who was watching the waitress through squinty eyes.

"Mhm, I'm not sure _sweetie_," Bella murmured to me. "What would you like?"

"Could we please have two of the house red?" I asked the waitress without looking away from Bella. She wrote down our drink orders and walked away without saying anything further.

"God, I bet she'd spread her legs in the middle of the restaurant if you asked," Bella scowled.

"Someone jealous, _sweetie_?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're into that," Bella scoffed dismissing my question.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "No, definitely not."

"What is Tanya like?" Bella asked randomly.

"Um...well, she's serious. She used to be more fun, but before we broke up she hardly ever laughed."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes, very pretty," I answered, wondering why Bella would ask such a thing.

Bella sighed in response and began twirling a tendril of her hair around her finger. She continued perusing the menu, but she didn't really seem to be taking anything in. When the blonde waitress from earlier returned with our drinks, Bella stared at the menu once again and ordered the first thing on it; mushroom ravioli.

"I'll have chicken parmigiana," I told the waitress who took our menus without another attempt at trying to gain my attention. It would've been useless anyway; my eyes were stuck on Bella.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bella once the waitress had disappeared.

Bella took a timid sip of her wine before addressing me. "I know I said I wouldn't bum you out but when you're sitting here and being so lovely, it just makes me wonder something."

"Yes?"

"What are your feelings in regards to....me?" Bella asked softly, her eyes focusing on her fingers which were tapping up and down on her wine glass.

"I obviously feel something more than just...friendship towards you," I began, but Bella cut me off.

"You just don't want to."

"I didn't say that," I retorted.

"You didn't have to. I know how the world works, Edward. This wine is nice, don't you think?" She changed the subject and I was only too happy to go along with her. I didn't want to talk about my feelings for her, because even I couldn't define them.

"Yes, it's lovely," I agreed and Bella smiled at me warmly from across the table. "It's not as lovely as you, though."

"You're super cheesy, you know?" I shrugged and Bella giggled.

It was easy from then to return to joking and talking about light topics. We talked about Jasper and Alice's wedding and I was surprised to find Bella was actually excited about it. I hadn't seen her display much interest in Alice, but it was evident she loved her very much. She was always just trying to control everything around her and she saw Alice as taking some of that control away, or so I assumed.

"So how do _you_ feel about them getting married?" Bella asked me as she pushed her ravioli around her plate.

"I'm happy for them," I answered honestly. "They both are wonderful people who deserve the happiness they find in each other."

Bella's smile grew. "You're so sweet. I should do more for Alice, given that I'm maid of honour and all. I hold a lot against her, but I don't really know why. I think a lot of it has to do with mum, but I don't think Al understood that I needed my sister, not someone trying to be my mum."

"I think you and Alice need to sit down and have a proper conversation."

"Mhm," Bella hummed. "Why do conversations always turn serious with us?"

"Sometimes you can't brush real life away," I said quietly.

"I know."

* * *

Bella was once again silent on the way back home. Even as we got into the lift to go back up to my apartment, she wouldn't look at me, nor talk to me. I knew it was because I was confronting her about things she didn't want to think about, but in all honestly, I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it.

Bella brushed past me as I opened my front door and I called after her, "hey, where are you going?"

"Bed, I guess." She shrugged and I gestured for her to come back over to me. "What?"

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"There's no music," Bella told me so I reached behind me and flicked on the stereo that hadn't been used for months. I pressed play and the sounds of the Goo Goo Doll's "acoustic #3" filtered into the air.

"The Goo Goo Dolls?" Bella said somewhat mockingly.

"Tanya's, not mine, but they make good music."

I reached for Bella and she surprised me by stepping forward and into my hold. I wrapped my arms around her waist, while she loosely linked her arms around my neck. "I'm not much of a dancer," Bella whispered. "It may look like it on that stage, but this slow dancing shit..."

"Then we can both look funny at the wedding because I'm not the best dancer either," I told her.

"But you're so good at everything," Bella sighed.

We were stepping in a small circle – I wouldn't really call it dancing – when Bella said "Tanya's an idiot, you know?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, curious.

"She let you go."

"I don't think you see me the right way," I told her.

"The same goes for the way you see me," Bella said as she dropped her hands from my neck. I let go of her waist and reached for her hand and held it in my own. I placed my other hand on the small of Bella's back and she complied with the new position and rest her free hand on my shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Bella. Inside and out." I pulled my hand away from her back and twirled her around with my arm. She stumbled back into me once she'd completed the turn and I held her firmly.

"I'm so clumsy," she laughed as I placed my hand on her back again.

"I won't let you fall," I whispered just as the song changed and "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls began playing. We continued to dance slowly, our eyes locked. I could feel the tension in the air around us, but I didn't dare look away.

Bella surprised me by raising our linked hands to her lips and lightly kissing my hand. She dropped away her hand, but mine remained raised. I reached up to Bella's cheek, lightly cupping it in my hand and she leaned into my touch and closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Edward," she sighed before opening her eyes. Our eyes locked, she began to move closer to me and I, closer to her. I knew what was going to happen next, but for the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to stop it. Bella's lips were an inch from my own and I evened the gap and softly pressed my lips to hers. It started out as a chaste kiss, but once Bella's little pink tongue darted out of her mouth and licked my bottom lip, I lost all sense of control.

I pulled Bella's body tighter to mine as her tongue moved forward and into my mouth to massage my own tongue. Even then, I knew I'd be tasting her on my lips for the next few hours. I could taste the red wine she'd drunk at dinner, but there was a dominating taste I could only describe as "Bella".

Eventually, we pulled away to breath and instantly, I was missing the feeling of her plump, soft lips on mine. We were resting with our foreheads together, the CD finished, with the only sounds that of our uncontrollable breathing.

"Edward," Bella murmured.

"Mhm?"

"We should go to bed," she said abruptly. "It's late."

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked, because to me it sounded slightly suggestive. I instantly regretted asking it, because Bella looked at me through narrow eyes. She wanted to get _away_ from me, not _sleep_ with me.

"I'm tired," she said evenly before I could explain myself. I dropped my hand away from her and she stepped back before walking down the hallway. I followed her and she gave me one last glance before walking into the spare room and slamming the door behind her.

"Good night," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I walked down to my room and sat on my bed and began contemplating what the hell happened.

"Shit," I cursed myself, I was such an idiot sometimes.

Even worse, I was falling for a stripper. A stripper who wasn't even old enough to drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: Sorry, been a while between updates. I was staying with my friend this past week so didn't have access to my computer!

**Ten**

**Bella's POV**

My head was still spinning from the kiss I shared with Edward as I collapsed onto my bed. My heart was beating frantically away in my chest, but I was surprised it wasn't broken.

"_We should go to bed,"_ I had said to him and of course he'd assumed I meant together. I couldn't blame him, considering I'd offered myself up to him before, but it still stung. I was just a piece of ass, even to _him_. I knew what I had to do. The kiss was a mistake, this whole goddamn thing was a mistake.

I'd just have to endure the rest of the week, go into his office with him, pretend everything was okay and then I'd go to the charity ball with him, because I said I would. Then, we would part ways. Everything would go back to how it was before I met him. I'd find somewhere else to stay. I'm sure I could 'convince' my old landlord to let me back.

I pulled off the black dress I'd worn purely to look nice for Edward and kicked off my high heels. I grabbed my sweats and an old t-shirt that once belonged to Charlie and pulled on my makeshift pyjamas before slipping underneath the covers. I cried for everything that night. For Edward, my mum, for myself. It was one big pity party I was throwing for myself. I hated that I was so weak.

I managed to fall asleep and awoke the next morning, dreading getting out of bed. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and instantly panicked; it was 9am. I raced out of the room and into Edward's bedroom to see the bed made before I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note from Edward.

_Bella,_

_You were so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you when it was unnecessary. Work isn't all that busy at the moment, so you can just relax here today. I left some money on the kitchen bench if you need anything. _

_Edward. _

Well, at least he was avoiding me so I wouldn't have to be the one avoiding him.

I made myself a tea and grabbed the newspaper – which Edward had thoughtfully left on the bench for me along with the money – and made my way out to the balcony off the living room. I plucked a cigarette out and lit it, whilst contemplating how I could spend my day, yet I found my thoughts were continuously drifting back to the kiss Edward and I shared last night. I suddenly wished I had a girl friend to talk to about these things, but I didn't. All I had was Alice.

So I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Bella?" She answered breathlessly.

"Al, can you come over to Edwards?"

She arrived half an hour later – it was her day off – carrying a bag of fresh fruit and muffins which we proceeded to nibble on. "So what's up young Isabella?" Alice asked as we sat down on the lounges in the living room.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"When have you ever just called me purely for a social visit?" Alice raised her eyebrows and I sighed when I realised how slack that sounded.

"Okay, there is something I want to talk about," I admitted. "My living arrangements."

"Yes?" Alice encouraged.

"Do you think I could maybe come back and stay with you and Jasper, just until I find a new place?" I asked.

"Of course you can! You know you can just live with us, Bella. You don't need to find a new place. It honestly doesn't bother Jasper and I."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I said sincerely.

"Do you mind me asking, why the change in heart?"

"I can't keep living _here_," I answered.

"Did something happen with Edward?" Alice eyed me as she sipped her coffee.

"No...yes," I sighed. "We kissed last night and I could tell he expected more to happen."

"I'm sure he didn't have any....expectations," Alice said. "Edward is very sweet."

"But Al, I haven't exactly been...sweet." I bit my lip, blushed and refused to look into Alice's eyes as I thought of the time I'd asked Edward so eloquently if he wanted to 'fuck'.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed. "What did you do?"

"Uh," I hesitated, "god...Al, I....I've offered to sleep with him...several times... and he's turned me down each time, but last night, it was like he was finally giving in, but I wasn't even asking. He misinterpreted what I was saying and it made me realise he'll only ever see me as a whore. I can't keep staying here."

"You...what?" Alice gasped. "Bella! You aren't....you're not hooking yourself out are you?"

"No," I answered curtly, annoyed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"We can't keep avoiding all the important issues, Bella. It won't get you anywhere," Alice warned.

"I know, Al," I replied calmly. "Here's the plan: I'll move back in with you and Jasper, try to find my own place and maybe I'll think about college, but not this year. I might go the semester after next."

"Good, okay. That's progress."

"So tell me about your plans for the wedding and engagement party," I asked Alice and thankfully, the topic stayed off me for the next few hours as Alice babbled on.

Alice eventually left, with the promise that she would get Jasper to drive her over on Saturday and collect my things. Alice told me she'd be staying, however, to help me get ready for the ball. I was already dreading it, but I was dreading Edward's return home even more.

When the clock reached six, I decided to distract myself by preparing a lavish dinner for Edward, knowing he would be home soon. I decided to go with spinach and ricotta ravioli, but when I had finished preparing it at 6.30, Edward still hadn't arrived home. I ate my meal alone and put Edward's in a container and left it in the fridge before padding over to the lounges.

I turned on the television and flicked through the channels before settling on the news. Eventually, at 7.30, Edward arrived home.

"Hi." He seemed surprised to see me sitting in the lounge room, as if he'd hoped I'd up and runaway while he was at work. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Hello," I said timidly. "I made you some pasta for dinner. It's in the fridge...I wasn't sure how long you'd be." I stood up from the lounge and Edward offered me a weak, closed-mouth smile before following me towards the kitchen.

I pulled out his meal and put it in the microwave to heat up before turning back to him. "Long day at the office?" I figured it was best to pretend last night didn't happen. Things were awkward enough without me dwelling on it.

"Yeah, I had a client meeting for the majority of the day so I had a bit to do once that was over," Edward answered. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Alice came over and we talked about the engagement party and wedding," I told him. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, though."

"Mhm?" Edward encouraged, just seconds before the timer on the microwave went off, indicating Edward's dinner was ready. I waited for him to grab a fork and sit down at the kitchen server before continuing.

"I've decided that I'm going to go and stay back with Alice. I think that's for the best," I told him and instantly, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why? I mean, if this is about last night, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to be presumptuous -" Edward began rambling, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't a big deal. I just think it's best I get out of your hair, don't you think? The last thing you need is a teenager hanging around."

"What if I like a teenager hanging around?" Edward smirked before digging into his ravioli. "Especially when she can cook like this." I smiled at Edward's compliment and watched as he took a few more eager bites. He looked tired, it was no wonder he was hungry as well. I hoped it wasn't my fault he appeared a bit more weathered than usual.

"On Saturday, Alice said her and Jasper will come around. She'll stay here because she says I need a hair and make-up stylist for the ball and then she said she'll get Jasper to take all my stuff around their apartment. I guess I'll just go back Sunday morning."

"I don't want you to go," Edward said softly, his head down.

"I don't want to either."

"Then stay," he whispered, his head still bowed.

"I can't."

"There's always a choice, Bella." He finally looked up at me. It was heartbreaking how sad his beautiful green eyes looked and it was even worse knowing I made him look like that. "What are you going to do? Do you have any sort of plan?"

"I'll figure that out later."

"You're always pushing things off, Bella." The iciness of Edward's tone struck me. "I think I'm just going to have a shower then go to bed," he said curtly before standing up from the bench and dropping his bowl in the sink. "Thank you for dinner."

"Edward, wait," I called after him as he walked down the hall, away from me.

"What?" He asked as he stopped, mid-stride.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

"Goodnight, Isabella." His tone was slightly softer, but it felt world's away, like he didn't know me at all. Maybe he didn't.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in the same manner and when I woke up Saturday morning, I was dreading going to the ball with Edward.

I quietly opened the door to the guest bedroom and padded down the hall towards the bathroom, where I then had a steaming hot shower. The water was soothing on my skin, but I knew I had to get out – I didn't want to waste_ his _hot water – and come face to face with Edward.

I wrapped a bathrobe around myself before heading back to my room. I tried to be quiet – so as to not draw Edward's attention – but failed, when I seemingly tripped on my own feet and fell the the floor with a thud. "Bella?" Edward called from the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

He rounded the corner just as I was hoisting myself up and I could tell he was resisting the temptation to laugh at my clumsiness. "I'm fine," I lied. "Just, you know..."

"Falling over?" He asked, his chuckle evident now.

"Yes," I mumbled, blushing. "What're you cooking? Smells good."

"Really? Just bacon and eggs, glad it smells okay." He smiled crookedly at me before turning back towards the kitchen. "I'm making it for you, in case you didn't pick up on that," he hollered back at me as I scrambled towards the guest bedroom.

I pulled on my underwear, then some yoga pants and a singlet before returning to the kitchen and sitting at the bench. Edward's back was to me, so I was able to stare at him freely. His sweat pants hung low on his hips and he had on an oversized old t-shirt, but he looked adorable. His hair looked beautiful, as usual, in all it's morning glory.

Finally he turned to face me, his green eyes glowing. "Hope this okay," he said as he shovelled some of the breakfast onto a plate which he pushed towards me. "I'm sorry I've been distant this week. I know some breakfast will hardly make up for that, but – "

"You never had to make any sort of effort for me, Edward," I interrupted. "You let me stay here when I had nowhere else I could, or was willing, to go. You didn't need to be a friend to me on top of that."

"Bella, I don't want to be just your friend," he whispered so softly I couldn't be sure I heard it.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I said, I don't want to be just your friend. I wanted to do much more than kiss you Monday night. I'm so sick of trying to stay away from you," he almost growled.

"Then don't," I whispered.

"Don't leave then," he pleaded. "I need to know you're safe."

"I'll be fine," I protested, annoyed now.

"This is disgusting," Edward growled as he forced himself to eat a piece of bacon. He tossed the plate angrily in the sink before resting his hands on the bench, facing away from me. I nibbled at my own plate of breakfast, but I disagreed with Edward's assessment. It was far from disgusting – it was wonderful. I hadn't expected that, but then again, Edward was good at everything else, so why not add cooking to that list?

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, as I timidly approached Edward whose head was bowed. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder and slowly, he turned to face me.

"You make me feel out of control," he whispered. "I've always had control and security, assurance. First with my parents, they gave me so much love, but they reigned me in. I never disobeyed them. Everything was set in motion for what I was going to do with my life. Even Tanya, everything was so structured, but with you – _you_, I never know what to expect. I never expected that I'd start to fall for you."

I was taken aback and removed my hand from his shoulder. All this standoffishness, was not because of his distaste for me, but rather his worry about getting too close?

"Edward, I really don't know what to say," I admitted.

"Don't say anything," he murmured as he lightly took a hold of my hand. He placed my hand around his body, while his arms reached around my waist. "Just stay with me. Let me take care of you."

"Okay," I agreed softly. "Okay."

I was lying. I couldn't stay with Edward and take advantage of his feelings towards me. I respected him too much to do that and he deserved a life free of my trouble. Edward clutched at me for several more minutes, before releasing me and lightly placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I have to go meet Emmett," he breathed in my hair.

"Alright, Alice is coming over soon anyway."

Edward had a shower before leaving for Emmett's and left just before Alice and Jasper arrived.

"So am I taking everything?" Jasper asked as he stood at the entrance of the guest bedroom where all my things were.

"Yes," I answered. "I don't want to leave anything behind."

* * *

"Thank you so much," I said to Jasper as he carted the second load of my stuff – only two trips were needed – down to his car.

"Not a problem, Bella," Jasper answered in a not totally convincing way. I knew I wasn't his favourite person in the world right then. I'd upset Alice and that was the worst possible thing I could in Jasper's opinion. He was absolutely devoted to her and I was beginning to understand why Alice wanted to marry him. She was just as devoted to him, if not more so.

I shut the door to the guest bedroom – I refused to call it my own room – and returned to the living room where Alice was waiting for me. "When's Edward going to be home?"

"I don't know," I answered somewhat awkwardly.

Alice gazed at me, confused. "He does know you're leaving, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes and no."

Alice shook her head. "That's hardly an answer, Bella."

"Well," I sighed, "I told him I was leaving and it was...complicated."

"How so?" Alice asked.

I relayed the whole conversation and the past week to Alice. I explained his frostiness and then the reason behind it. "I thought it was all because he was awkward over the kiss, but it's so much more than that. He's falling for me and I don't want that. He deserves better than me."

"How about you, Bella? Are you falling for him?"

"Alice," I said softly, blushing and then biting my lip. "No."

"You so are!" Alice squealed.

"You loooove him. You want to have lots of little bronze-haired babies."

"Euw, Al. I'm nineteen!" I protested.

"Twenty next month, old fart." She stuck her tongue out and I scoffed at her. "In all seriousness, though, I think some space between you two would be good. Edward just went through a break up and I'm sure he's feeling incredibly vulnerable right now. Another girl walking out on him is bound to bring up painful memories. I'm sure he does have some feelings for you, but I'd say his issues over being left are what's making him clingy."

That made sense, but I was ashamed to say a part of me was a little bit upset knowing that it was more likely the reason Edward didn't want me to leave rather than he liked me and was starting the fall for me. I know he'd said it, but he _was_ upset. He'd never want to be with me.

It was a shame I was falling hard and fast for him.

"Don't worry, put some space between you and Edward and I'm sure you'll make great friends and then maybe once you two both figure out what's going on, then maybe something a little more than friends, okay?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go get your dress so I can figure out what to do with your hair and make-up," Alice said somewhat excitedly. I glared at her before going to collect the only thing of mine left in the guest room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: Yay longer-than-usual chapter. With the ball and then some!

:-)

**Eleven **

**Edward's POV **

When I returned home from visiting Emmett, Alice was busy preparing Bella for the charity gala. I wasn't allowed to see her, however, until we were ready to leave. I walked down the hall and sat down on my large bed and stared down at the tux lying down on the bed beside me.

After a steaming hot shower, I returned to my bedroom and dried myself off before pulling on my tuxedo. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and ran a hand through my untameable hair. I could hear the girls giggling in the guest room and I longed to see Bella, just to be near her. I was in far too deep, but I didn't want to pull myself out. I was slowly, but surely falling in love with her.

I walked out to the kitchen and pulled down three wine glasses from the cupboard and then retrieved a red wine I'd been saving for a special occasion. I poured myself a glass, sat down at the kitchen bench and waited for the girls. Eventually, their giggling subdued and I heard the door to Bella's room open. Alice bounced over and proceeded towards me. "May I introduce to you," she said in formal tones, "Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

My breath caught in my throat as Bella emerged from the bedroom and descended down the hallway towards where Alice and I sat. I stood up immediately and evened the gap between us, completely at a loss for what to say.

She looked beautiful to the point that it was almost painful. Half of her hair was swept up, while the part that remained down was curly. Her lips were coloured a light pink, while her eyes were dark and smoky, but not in a way that reminded me of her stripper smoky-eyes. And then there was her dress, or more like, her _body_ in the dress.

The dress itself was relatively simple, but it accentuated all of Bella's curves and showed off her beautiful figure. I'd always thought she was too thin, but this dress made her look _womanly_ and mature. I was quite favourable of the dark blue colour against her skin, too.

"Are you going to say something?" Bella said impatiently, snapping me out of my trance.

"You look amazing," I said simple before taking her into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her in a reassuring hug and thankfully, she responded by wrapping her arms around me as well. "Would you like a glass of red wine before we go?"

"That would be great, help calm the nerves," Bella answered as we pulled apart. Alice sat at the kitchen bench, uncharacteristically quiet, watching our exchange.

I poured Bella a glass before turning to Alice. "Would you like one?"

"No," she answered. "I'm actually going to go. You look beautiful, Bella. Have fun tonight."

"Al, we still have some time," Bella said.

"No, I really have to go. Bye Bella, Edward."

With that, she hurried towards my front door without so much as another word.

"That was strange," I commented.

"Mhm, yeah," Bella agreed. "Oh well. I raise a toast." Bella raised her glass and I raised mine.

"What are we toasting to?"

Bella was silent for a moment. "Mhm...how about to good friends."

"To good friends," I stated, chinking my glass against Bella's.

Bella downed her glass perhaps a little too fast for my liking while I still sipped at mine – I wasn't a big fan of red wine, or wine in general, but I figured it'd be best to offer Bella wine over something more potent. "Edward is there going to be dancing tonight?" Bella asked.

"Well, it is a ball," I told her.

"Shit, I'd totally forgotten about the whole dancing aspect. I hate dancing," she sighed.

"You dance for a living," I pointed out.

"That's different. It's easy to be sexy, but moving slowly and gracefully has never been my forte."

"You'll be fine," I assured her. "It's all in the leading." I flashed her my uneven smile which she seemed to favour and instantly her face brightened and she smiled back. "Besides, the way you look tonight, I highly doubt people will be focusing on your _dancing_."

"Ugh," Bella groaned. "Edward!" Her cheeks blushed red and she ducked her head. "Do I look like an escort?"

"No, of course you don't. You look stunning."

"I'll pale in comparison to you, though," she murmured.

"Stop insulting yourself, you're beautiful and you know it," I told her and of course, she blushed prettily again.

* * *

Bella and I caught the lift down to the garage and got in the Volvo. The gala was at a local five star hotel, but I hadn't told Bella that – it was bound to make her more insecure, and she was already insecure enough. Every time I told her she looked beautiful, she would have some sort of retort ready. She was so guarded but I was sure anyone else would tell me I was lucky she was so open with me.

"So you never did tell me where we're going," Bella prompted.

"The Four Seasons."

"Wow. So what does this function have to do with you?"

"My father works for the Children's Hospital and our firm has helped them out with PR is the past," I told her.

"Oh fuck, Edward. You didn't tell me your dad would be here!" Bella groaned.

"Relax, he's not," I assured her.

"Too bad," she sighed. "Alice says he's a real DILF."

"DILF?"

"Dad I'd like to Fu-"

"Oh, right," I cut in. Typical Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes at me as we pulled into the drop-off section at the front of the hotel. I handed my keys to the valet and Bella linked her arm through mine before we headed through the front doors of the hotel. I walked us over to the lifts, Bella still clutching at me. "I'm nervous that they'll see through the nice clothes and hair and realise what trash I am."

"You're not trash, Bella," I told her. "You're beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one. It seems like such a silly way to describe a man, but I think it's the only thing that really fits for you, Edward," Bella sighed and even blushed a little.

"I'm glad you think so, Bella."

"I _know_ so," she muttered under her breath as our lift opened to the floor for the ballroom. Bella held onto my arm tightly as we walked into the ballroom. I'd been there before, so I knew what to expect, but Bella gasped beside me. "Wow, nice."

Bella took in the gold textured wall panelling, the elaborate table set-up, even the carpet before turning back to me, face red. The majority of the people attending the event seemed to have already arrived and a lot of eyes were on Bella and I. I whisked her away to the back of the room where the large windows offered views of Elliot bay and Puget Sound.

"This is certainly impressive," Bella murmured.

"It is quite nice," I agreed. "We should have gotten a room and stayed here the night."

"That would be kind of -" Bella began, but she stopped herself and I soon found out why when I heard Aro's voice in my ear.

"Ah, Edward," he greeted me. "Glad you could make it." Like I really had any choice.

"Yes, of course," I muttered. "You remember Bella?"

"Yes, you look stunning," Aro said to Bella before he walked back towards an officious looking group of people whom I hadn't met.

"He's so strange," Bella whispered to me. I nodded in agreeance.

"Oh, hey. That's one of my father's friends. He works at the hospital,"I told Bella, pointing to the man who just walked in with a tall, slim red head on his arm. I swear he had a different woman with him every time I saw him. Bella didn't respond to me, she merely froze at my side and eyed the couple. "Bella?"

"Oh, god," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning her to face me.

"Victoria."

"Victoria? Who is Victoria?" I asked, confused. Bella turned her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around me, obviously trying to go unnoticed.

"James – my ex-boyfriend – she's his friend. Her and James used to...get high together. She's the one who told me about the job at Pole Kats. She never really liked me though," Bella whispered into my chest. "She said she was going into escorting so I guess that explains why your Dad's friend goes through so many women."

"She won't cause trouble, will she?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied timidly.

"They're coming over," I whispered to her.

Victoria was taking in her surroundings and had hardly glanced our way, merely she followed obediently at his side. Bella held her head low so I'm sure that helped in her going unnoticed.

"Edward," Carlisle's friend, David, greeted me.

"Hello , Mr Roberts," I replied. Bella was still tucked into my arm but she raised her head to acknowledge him.

"Please call me David. Is this Tanya that I've been hearing so much about?"

"No," I answered. "We're no longer together. This is Bella."

At the sound of Bella's name, Victoria's head snapped in our direction. Her eyes narrowed as she looked Bella from head to toe. "Lovely to meet you, Bella," David said, completely oblivious of Victoria's silent glaring.

"Y-you too," Bella stuttered.

"This is Victoria," David continued. "Victoria, this is my friend's son, Edward."

"Lovely to meet you," Victoria purred in an attractive voice before shaking my hand lightly. "I already know young Bella, though."

David gulped nervously, obviously thinking Bella was a fellow escort. "Is that so?"

"Yes, but not that well," Bella said, sounding more confident. "Edward, dear, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She leaned up on the tips of her toes so she could plant a kiss on my cheek before walking off.

"Wait, Bella," Victoria called. "I'll come with you." She hurried off after Bella, leaving me with David. I was instantly worried, but turned back to David and smile nonetheless.

"So Edward, didn't think you'd be needing...services," He whispered conspiratorially in my ear. "Although after a break-up – "

"Bella isn't an escort," I cut him off brusquely.

"Oh don't worry, you needn't worry about me telling Carlisle." He shrugged.

"She's not. Jasper is engaged to her sister. She knows Victoria through her ex-boyfriend," I told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh." David was now looking down, obviously ashamed. "Well enjoy your night." With that he walked off, leaving me at the window. I turned to take in the view, worried about Bella, but knowing I couldn't very well walk into the ladies restroom.

A short while later, I felt small, warm hands resting on my back. I turned around to face Bella who thankfully, looked fine. "I ducked out while she was in the stall," she giggled. "She's such a nightmare."

"Everything's okay, though?"

"Yes," Bella answered. "I sort of told her...we were dating. She asked why I was here. I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem." I kissed her lightly on the nose before taking her small hand in mine. Bella turned back to the window to admire the view and I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me and let her head rest on my chest, sighing lightly. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the speaker announced dinner would be served and it was time for us to take our seats.

Bella and I proceeded towards the table with our nameplates on it hand in hand. I pulled out her chair for her before taking my own seat. Unfortunately, we were joined at the table by David and Victoria – who made a point to acknowledge Bella by calling her name across the table. She was a very unclassy escort if you asked me. Bella chose to nod briefly before turning back to me, obviously playing up the whole 'couple' thing she'd lied to Victoria about. I reached for her and played with a free tendril of her hair while Victoria watched on through narrowed eyes.

After our meals were brought out – I had steak, Bella salmon – the small talk at our table began. Aro was seated beside Bella and talking shit as usual to the bank manager beside him, whose botoxed-up wife looked like she was about to pass out from raiding the liquor cabinet before the event.

"So, Bella. How is work for you at the moment?" Victoria asked in a put-on sweet voice.

"I'm actually at college," Bella lied smoothly.

"Oh really. I bet Pole Kats misses you," Victoria sneered quietly so only myself, David and Bella heard.

"Watch yourself," I hissed in warning.

"I'll tell you who misses you more though – James," Victoria whispered.

"That is enough," I growled under my breath at her before clutching Bella's shaking hand underneath the table. She was surprisingly quiet and not fiery like I would've expected she'd be in this type of situation. Victoria was playing up to her shame and degrading her.

"No, just a little more Edward," Victoria teased. "Did she tell you about James?"

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"Oh, but did she tell you that she's a cokehead?"

"I'm not," Bella whispered. "Edward, I'm not."

"Enough," David mediated. "You know what you're here for, Victoria."

"Fine." She pouted. "Not my fault she's a coke whore." Bella squeezed my hand and exhaled loudly before excusing herself from the table. She hurried across the floor, drawing attention from most of the tables in the room. I quickly grabbed her purse and hurried after her, not caring that Aro was calling after me and all eyes were on me.

I found her leaning against a wall, sobbing quietly. I approached her cautiously before she slowly turned to me, eyes on her feet. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for," I told her.

"Yes, I do. If I was a respectable woman then I wouldn't know someone like Victoria. I _hate_ her," she growled. I pulled her into my arms and she nuzzled into my chest. "I can't believe what I've done. I've made you look like an idiot. Will you get in trouble with your boss? God, I'm sorry."

"Calm down," I cut her off. "Aro won't care...much. You haven't made me look like an idiot and even if you had, I wouldn't care. You mean more to me than my reputation, Bella. I really do care about you, whether you choose to believe that or not."

"I do believe you," she sniffed, pulling her head up from my chest to look into my eyes. Her deep, watery brown eyes told no lie.

"I'm glad you do. I want you to trust me," I said softly. "Look, I don't know about you – but the portion of those meals was ridiculous. I'm feeling peckish. Lets go eat greasy food," I suggested playfully.

"You can't just leave."

"Watch me," I said confidently before taking a long stride away from her and the door to the ballroom.

"Edward," she hissed after me, but when I continued towards the stairs, Bella hurried after me with a squeal and giggles. "Alright, greasy fries here I come!"

Bella caught up to me and jumped onto my back and I piggybacked her out to the front foyer, but put her back down when security gave us suspicious looks.

"Edward, you're amazing," Bella said as she stared into my eyes and clutched at my chest. I decided it was now or never and I leaned forward to gently press my lips to Bella's.

I pulled away quickly, but Bella surprised me by pulling my body back into hers and pushing her lips to mine. She moved her hands up to my hair, while I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and granted her tongue access and let her take control of the kiss, not wanting to push her too much.

She tasted amazing and her lips were so soft and plump; it was all-consuming. I slowly pulled away, but not before placing another soft peck on Bella's lips. She sighed in contentment before leaning her head against my chest. "Despite everything, I'm having a good time now."

"Me too," I agreed. "Let's go get the car and get the hell out of here."

I took a hold of Bella's hand – she twined our fingers – and we walked out to the valet parking. My car was brought around and Bella flicked through the radio as I drove out towards a small diner I favoured.

Bella let her hand rest on my thigh as I drove and she talked happily about Alice's plans for the wedding. "It's so cool we're partnered up," she continued as we pulled into the parking lot next to the diner. "I thought Jasper would have some doofus brother, I don't why."

"There's always Emmett," I joked.

"Mhm," Bella hummed. I led her to a booth in the back of practically empty diner. We looked most out of place in our formal attire, but I doubted anyone cared. The waitress approached us with two menus in hand, her jaw moving as she chewed on her gum.

"What can I getcha folks?"

"Ooh, you guys serve pancakes at night?" Bella asked, amazed.

"Yeah, house speciality," the waitress – whose name tag identified her as Cora – replied.

"Oh, can I please have the hazelnut and chocolate stack?"

"No worries, doll," Cora replied. "And for you?"

"Large fries and a bacon deluxe burger, please. Oh, we'll have...coke?"

Bella looked at me funny, as if I was playing a joke on her. Then I realised what I'd said. I cleared my throat loudly. "Ah, two coca-cola's."

Bella nodded in agreeance and Cora set off to place our orders. I reached for Bella's hand and held it in my own. It seemed so small, but it just _fit_. It felt right there. Bella obviously felt the same because she kept her hand in mine until she was forced to let go so she could eat.

"This amazing," Bella hummed, mouth half fool before digging in for another bite. "You gotta have some of this!" Bella cut off a portion for me and raised it to my lips before sliding the fork into my mouth. I chewed slowly, enjoying the taste, but more enjoying the fact that Bella fed me. "What do you think?"

"It's great," I told her.

We chatted about nothing of consequence for the next half hour or so, before Bella asked what we should do next. "I kind of feel like just going home," - I loved that she considered it home - "maybe just listen to some music, drink some wine, sound good to you?"

"Sounds far better than that stupid pretentious bullshit I dragged you to. I'm sorry for that," I apologised.

"Don't be, I'm having fun now."

* * *

"I don't care, Edward," Bella pouted. "I like the movie as it's own entity."

"Have you even read Queen or the Damned or the Vampire Lestat? I can assure you, this movie is very poor in comparison," I teased to which Bella stuck her tongue out in response. She was onto her third glass of wine and was already noticeably tipsy. _Lightweight_, indeed.

"On a serious note, I'm sorry to bring it up – but was any of what Victoria said true?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm not a coke head, but she and James are – among other things. I tried coke but I never used it to the extent that she did," Bella answered. "I didn't get addicted and for that I'm thankful. It's everywhere at the club – you know the cliché of strippers and coke – but I'm not really tempted. My worst vice is smoking, but I think you'll notice I haven't been smoking as much as usual."

"I'm glad," I said softly. "Come on lets put on some music." I gently took a hold of Bella's wrist and pulled her up from my couch. She finished off her glass of wine and placed it down on the coffee table before walking over to my CD collection.

She picked a dance compilation CD that Tanya had bought and never listened to, placed it in the player and then walked over to the kitchen. "Where's your booze collection?" Bella asked and I pointed her to the shelf adjacent to the fridge. She stood on the tips of her toes and began peering into the cupboard. "Ooh, tequila! Oh we have to lip sip and suck, Edward!"

I rolled my eyes, but walked over to the kitchen and found a lemon, nonetheless. Bella pulled the salt out of the pantry and found two shot glasses, placing them in front of me, her eyes twinkling. I cut the lemon up into portions while Bella poured tequila into the shot glasses for us.

"Okay," Bella said excitedly as she licked her wrist and poured some salt on it. She directed me to do the same and we both took a hold of our shot glasses. Bella quickly licked the salt off of her wrist and downed the shot glass before I followed suit. I cringed at the taste and burned of the tequila before I quickly grabbed for the lemon, as did Bella.

"Yuck," Bella giggled. "Tequila is a bad, bad drink. Let's do it again!" I laughed at Bella's enthusiasm and we repeated the process, only she surprised me by grabbing my wrist and licking off the salt and thrusting her own towards my mouth, which I also licked. It was surprisingly sensual.

"Mhm, salty Edward skin," Bella purred. "Tequila not so yuck anymore. Still doesn't taste as good as your lips, though."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked, suddenly feeling more bold. Bella didn't hesitate, she moved towards me swiftly and pressed her body against mine, kissing me passionately. Of their own accord, my hands moved down her back and settled on her hips, clutching at her dress and just wanting the damn thing gone.

"Edward," Bella moaned against my lips before moving her head down to nip at my neck.

I realised where this was going and as much as I wanted it, I couldn't take advantage of Bella like that. "Bella...we should...ah, stop," I groaned and Bella pulled away.

"Why?"

"You know why," I said.

"Edward, I want to do this," Bella breathed. "Please, Edward. We both obviously want this. Make love to me," she pleaded, her big brown eyes wide and hopeful. "For once in your life...just go with it."

So I did.

I pulled Bella back to me and ferociously attacked her lips. My hands moved into her silky locks and Bella clawed impatiently at my chest, pulling at the buttons of my shirt. She managed to get them all undone – even in her frantic state – and pushed my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms and carelessly onto the ground. She then pushed me forcefully against the nearest wall before I managed to lead her down the hallway and push my bedroom door open roughly.

We were a mess of limbs and lips as Bella fell down onto the bed and I moved down on top of her. I placed light pecks along her neck and licked along her collarbone as she moved her hands to pull roughly at my hair. By now, her dress was bunched up at her hips, revealing her milky thighs.

Bella reached down to my pants and I quickly assisted her in pulling them off. I'd had enough with trying to play it safe. I wanted her and I wasn't going to deny it anymore. I knew we may regret this in the morning, but I wanted to believe we needed this. I gently tugged her dress over her head, revealing – much to my pleasure – that she had decided to forgo a bra.

Without thinking about it, I reached down to cup Bella's breasts. They weren't large, but they were firm and perky. I pulled at her already taut nipples before lowering my head to lick across her pink areolas. I teased her nipples with my tongue as Bella squirmed underneath me. "Mhm, Edward," Bella groaned impatiently. "I want you."

I didn't need to be told twice. I didn't take the time to appreciate her little black lace thong, I merely pulled it down her slender legs before moving back on top of her. I gently spread her legs with one of my thighs and Bella happily complied, wrapping her legs around my waist. I briefly thought about a condom, but when Bella saw me hesitate she quickly said, "I'm on the pill." Maybe I should've been concerned about more than that, but I just couldn't bring myself to care especially given I was so close to thrusting into her.

My erection was lightly grazing against Bella's folds and she bucked her hips forward, no doubt in the hopes of achieving some friction. "Please," she begged and I slowly thrusted into her.

"Fuck," I groaned when I had completely filled her. She was so tight – I hadn't expected that – but most of all, us being connected felt like it was right and perfect. I slowly withdrew my cock from her soping folds before pushing back in harder.

"Oh, Edward," Bella moaned.

"You...feel....so good," I said breathlessly against her neck as I pounded into her again, hard and fast. Bella moved her face to be level with mine, stealing kisses in between breathless moans. We were both moaning against eachother's lips and I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Deeper," Bella groaned. "Oh fuck me so deep!"

I complied and Bella cried out, "right there, Edward."

"Cum...baby, i'm gonna come," I groaned against her neck and Bella writhed underneath me. One last thrust and I spilt inside of her, as she loudly cried my name out.

I collapsed on the bed beside Bella, both of us panting loudly. I rolled over and pulled Bella into me so her head was resting on my chest, which was still quickly moving up and down from the intense orgasm she'd given me.

"Ah," Bella sighed. "Edward, that was...."

"Amazing," I finished for her.

"I'm so worn out now," Bella laughed.

"Go to sleep, love."

"M'kay," Bella agreed. "Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you...for everything. I just want you to know I really appreciate everything you've done for me," Bella said, her words slightly slurred, likely due to the combination of the alcohol she'd consumed and her now tired state. I couldn't help the feeling that it sounded like she was saying goodbye, but I tried to remain calm. She was here with me.

"It's not a problem, Bella," I assured her. "Good night."

"Night, Edward," she sighed lightly. Within minutes, she'd fallen asleep and I shortly followed after her.

* * *

The sound of my alarm ringing woke me up. I turned it off and rolled over, outstretched. My bed smelled so completely Bella. I smiled at the thought before reaching over for her, only all I was met with was my pillow. I slowly forced my eyes open and quickly realised Bella was no longer in bed with me.

"Bella?" I called out.

No response.

I sat up and pulled my boxers on before walking down to the kitchen, assuming I'd find her there. Not there. I moved back down the hallway to the bathroom. Not there.

I approached the door for the spare room, hoping – _praying_ – she was in there. Maybe I was a bad bedmate, so she decided to return to her usual sleeping quarters? I slowly turned the knob on the door and it creaked open. The room was dark...and empty.

Completely empty.

The sheets were folded up on the end of the bed. Bella's suitcase no longer sat on the floor, nor did her hair-brush sit atop the chest of drawers. Everything...was gone. I hurried back to the kitchen, maybe she'd left a note?

There was nothing, no Bella, no note, none of her things. All gone.

I slumped down against the wall, instantly feeling revolted with myself.

First I drove Tanya away, now I'd driven Bella away.

Just when I'd realised that I was in love with her.

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Edward. Reviews will make him happy though :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: This chapter has Alice and Jasper's POV, no E/BPOV. It'll probably be the only chapter I don't have B or E POV, though, but I thought it was essential to have these two's POV. Enjoy...

**Twelve**

**Alice's POV**

"You loooove him. You want to have lots of little bronze-haired babies," I teased Bella, whose cheeks were bright red.

"Euw, Al. I'm nineteen!" She protested.

"Twenty next month, old fart," I teased and stuck my tongue out at my sister. "In all seriousness, though, I think some space between you two would be good. Edward just went through a break up and I'm sure he's feeling incredibly vulnerable right now. Another girl walking out on him is bound to bring up painful memories. I'm sure he does have some feelings for you, but I'd say his issues over being left are what's making him clingy."

Bella's face showed a hint of emotion; sadness, regret possibly, but it was long gone before I could put a name to it. I wasn't sure how I felt about Bella and Edward...together. He was wonderful but I really had no idea how he perceived my sister. I knew he was protective, but I wasn't sure why that was exactly. I hoped he wasn't falling for Bella, because that'd just add more drama to the mix and those two didn't need that.

"Don't worry, put some space between you and Edward and I'm sure you'll make great friends and then maybe once you two both figure out what's going on, then maybe something a little more than friends, okay?"

"Yeah," Bella shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go get your dress so I can figure out what to do with your hair and make-up," I said excitedly, clapping my hands.

I ushered Bella into the – _empty_ – spare bedroom and sat her down at the vanity. I couldn't but notice how sad she looked. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Bella looked up at me, her eyes big as if she was on the verge of tears. "Nothing."

"You can tell me," I told her, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm going to miss him and us," she sighed. "I know it sounds stupid, but he's been my rock these past couple of weeks."

I pulled her hair down and ran a brush through her soft locks. "You'll still see him."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to be a burden on him."

"You won't be, Bella. He obviously enjoys your company, otherwise – "

"Please, Al," Bella cut me off. "Just let me accept this. It's the only way I'll be able to move on and start sorting things out."

"Okay," I agreed. We spoke of nothing of consequence, light topics – but I was happy Bella seemed slightly more chipper. We heard Edward come in and Bella's eyes widened and she rose from her seat. It was like she felt this in inexplicable pull towards him, but I pushed her back down onto her seat. No way was that boy seeing her until she was ready.

"Bella, Alice?" Edward called with a knock on the door.

"Hey, Edw – " Bella began, but I cut her off.

"No seeing Bella 'til she's ready," I yelled back. Bella huffed and narrowed her eyes at me through the mirror, but I merely smiled and continued to curl her hair.

"Okay," Edward said, a hint of laughter in his tone before we heard his footsteps continue down the hall, then eventually the shower running.

As I was finishing up Bella's make-up, we heard Edward pass the bedroom door and of course, Bella reacted in a similar way. She certainly was eager to see him. "Hey, what's all this? What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to disappear, Bell."

"I know," she mumbled. "Maybe I am."

I chose to overlook her comment as I finished up with her make-up, coating her lips in light pink gloss. I gestured for Bella to stand up and face me and of course, she looked stunning. She'd always been beautiful but she used to be so shy and introverted so a lot of people would overlook her beauty. Now it provided her with income, only this kind of beauty – her standing in front of me – was different.

She was glowing and it wasn't from the blush; she seemed genuinely happy in the moment. "Let's get this beautiful dress on you, shall we."

Once I'd zipped her up, I told her to wait and headed out to the kitchen to find Edward, who was sitting at the bench with three glasses and a bottle of champagne. I cleared my throat loudly as Edward narrowed his eyebrows. "May I present to you, Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella emerged from the bedroom and walked down the hallway towards us. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath before he stood and walked towards Bella to meet her. He stood staring at her for several minutes, so much emotion playing on his face; he looked pained, yet happy, hopeful yet reluctant, but the thing most evident on his face shocked me.

It was love. He was looking at my little sister the way Jasper looked at me, the way Emmett looked at Rosalie. It couldn't be. How could he love someone he'd known for mere weeks? Surely I was misinterpreting it all, but then he spoke, "you look amazing," before he pulled her into a hug. It was strange, I'd never really thought about the interactions these two would have, but what was happening in front of me definitely wasn't what I would've expected.

"Would you like a glass of red wine?" Edward asked Bella sweetly.

"That would be great," Bella answered as her and Edward broke apart from their hug. "Help calm the nerves." I chose to sit at the kitchen bench, trying to understand this strange relationship that seemed to have evolved between them.

Edward poured Bella a glass before turning to me. "Would you like one?"

"No," I answered instantly. I didn't want to stay any longer and see the way he looked at her, when I knew Bella was going to leave and break his heart. "I'm actually going to go. You look beautiful, Bella. Have fun tonight."

"Al, we have some time."

"No, I really have to go. Bye Bella, Edward."

I hurried to the front door, aware how strange I probably just appeared to them.

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me as I picked at my lasagne.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I know there is. You've been acting funny since you got home from my brother's place."

"It's just those two," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Just the way he was looking at her, Jaz. He was like completely...devoted to her and she's coming back here tomorrow and I don't know how he's going to handle it. Tanya walked out on him and now Bella is going to do the exact thing. Granted, they aren't romantically involved, but still..." I trailed off without finishing the sentence.

"Sweetie," Jasper began. "I don't think you need to worry about that. The thing with Edward is, he likes to help people; a trait he picked up from Carlisle. That doesn't mean he cares for Bella in anything more than a friendly way."

"You didn't see the way he was looking at her and even Bella, too. She was glowing and smiling."

"Alice, Edward dates girls from good families with good grades and not a hair out of place. He likes things to be immaculate."

"So you're saying Bella isn't good enough for him?" I said roughly. "Then am I not good enough for you, Jasper?"

"I never said that," he retorted. "All I'm saying is, she's not his type. She's rough and she curses, smokes. She's out of control. He'd never go for someone like her."

"Why? Because she's white trash?"

"She's a fucking stripper, Alice! Your sister is an absolute loser and it has nothing to do with you or anything you have done for her, it's just her! She's a self-absorbed bitch. She doesn't care about you, so why do you give a fuck about her? You're wasting so much energy on her!" Jasper yelled across the table.

"Fuck you," I yelled back. "You know, if you can't accept my family then maybe this wedding isn't a good idea."

"Al, don't say that."

"No, Jasper. I've had enough of your bullshit," I hissed before taking my plate up from the table and slamming it into the kitchen sink. I stomped across to my bedroom door, slamming it loudly behind me before collapsing onto the bed. Maybe my life _would _be easier if I didn't have to worry about Bella.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The door to mine and Alice's bedroom slammed loudly. I walked over to the kitchen to clean up the mess Alice had made when she smashed her plate in the sink before heading towards the linen closet to pull a blanket out. I hated sleeping on the sofa bed, but I didn't want to sleep in the spare room either. _"That's Bella's room,"_ Alice would hiss and it would just cause more drama, especially with Bella coming back in the morning. I sighed at the thought of once again living with an out of control teenager.

She'd hurt Alice so many times, it wasn't fair. I remember the first time we met that lowlife James, whom Bella was absolutely smitten with. I could tell instantly he was a loser and Alice absolutely hated him, but we both knew that once Bella was set in her ways, there was nothing you could do about it. If you weren't with her, then you were against her.

Then when she moved out to go live with him it was even worse. Alice was frantic when she came home and found Bella's things all gone. She didn't even leave a note, but that was Bella for you; only ever thinking of herself.

Once we did find out she was living with James, we thought it couldn't get any worse – until we found out she was a stripper. She was absolutely out of control and so many nights I held Alice as she cried herself to sleep. _It wasn't fair_, Alice kept saying it over and over. And she was right, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Bella to treat Alice so disrespectfully. She altogether stopped returning her calls and we heard nothing from her until she showed up at our door one night, a cut on her lip.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "What happened?"

"James hit me," Bella sobbed. "Can I stay here for a few nights, please?"

Alice pulled Bella into her arms – wanting to be the older sister, mother and best friend all at the same time – before telling her she could stay with us for as long as she wanted. I agreed because this was Alice's baby sister. She was young and naïve and needed someone to look out for her.

_She doesn't know any better_, I'd tell myself over and over everytime she fucked up, or, _she's been through a lot_. There was always some kind of excuse and it was taking it's toll on mine and Alice's relationship, but Bella assured us she was saving up for bond on a unit.

I don't think we actually believed she'd move out until she packed her bags and headed off to her own apartment. It was old and dilapidated, but clean and I think Bella was very proud of herself. In turn, Alice was, too. She even believed Bella when she would say "I'll go back to college" and "everything'll be okay now, Alice."

Thing were great, too. It was like out of sight, out of mind. Alice and I were able to work on our relationship and things were better than ever before. Marriage seemed to natural and I proposed without giving it a second thought. It was the happiest night when we came back to the apartment, basking in the glory of love. We made love all night and Alice adored her ring.

Everything seemed great. Sure, Bella was still a problem of sorts, but Alice wasn't worried about anything bad happening to her. She believed she'd sort everything out.

Now here we were, with Bella due back in the morning and all her stuff already in the spare room. Only it was different this time. She wasn't just hurting Alice, she was hurting my little brother too. He already had a lot going on and I hoped – with whatever he felt for Bella – that he'd be okay.

I sauntered over to the DVD cabinet and selected a movie to watch before pulling out the sofa bed and dumping my blanket and the measly lounge pillow on it. Once the movie finished, I was finally tired enough to sleep.

* * *

"Jasper?"

"Jasper! Wake up!"

"Argh," I groaned, rubbing at my eyes. My back hurt from sleeping on the damn uncomfortable sofa. "What the fuck, Alice?"

"It's Bella," Alice growled back. "Get up."

"No," I replied stubbornly. "It's fucking," I checked my watch, "four am. I'm sleeping."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "Bella just called me in tears, saying something bad had happened and she needed me to pick her up from _your_ brother's place."

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you," I surrendered.

We both walked down silently to the garage in our pyjamas. We were both still made and I'm sure – like me – Alice wasn't saying anything in an attempt to avoid any further arguments. The streets were empty as I drove over to Edward's luxurious apartment complex. I didn't even want to think about what kind of drama Bella had gotten herself into this time, especially if it involved my brother.

When we pulled up outside his complex, Bella was standing at the entrance, wearing nothing but one of Edward's shirt and some panties. She held her gown in her shaking arms. Alice instantly leapt out from the car and ran across the street to Bella, who dropped the dress and clutched helplessly at Alice.

Alice managed to drag her across the road to my car and the both of them sat in the back seat. "Honey, what's wrong?" Alice asked as we drove away. "Did Edward hurt you?"

I scoffed from the front seat.

"Jasper," Alice hissed.

"No, Al," Bella sobbed. "He's right. Edward would never hurt me. I was the one who fucked up."

"What happened, sweetie?"

Bella just sobbed even louder in response as Alice slid across the seat and wrapped her arms protectively around her. "It's okay. We'll get you home and we'll figure everything out."

"T-thanks for getting me, J-jasper," Bella stuttered. I merely grunted in response.

Once we arrived home, Alice gave Bella her dressing gown and made her some hot peppermint tea as we sat around the kitchen bench. "Who was sleeping on the fold-out?" Bella asked.

"Jaz," Alice answered for me. "We had a bit of a tiff, nothing for you to worry about," Alice lied. Of course, Alice would never tell Bella all the problems she'd been causing for us. "Now come on honey, I think you should talk about this."

"I don't even know what to say," Bella sniffled.

"Start from the beginning...ah, the ball?" Alice suggested.

"Alright, well it was fine but then James' friend was there and she was calling me a cokehead and I got really upset and I walked out. Edward came after me and then we went to a diner," Bella said in a shaky voice. "Then we got back to his place and I was drinking wine and we were talking about stupid pointless shit. I was so happy, I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing.

I decided we should do tequila shots – you know, lip sip and suck – and I guess the booze gave me some courage and before I knew it, Edward and I were in his bed together," she finished with a sniffle.

"Wait a minute,"I began, "You're here, throwing a pity-party because you fucked my brother when he's the one who is going to wake up alone, to an empty apartment? This is a joke."

"Jasper," Alice warned through her teeth.

"No, I'm a horrible person," Bella agreed in a small voice. "I knew that he had feelings for me and I did...that. I ruined everything." She was sobbing now. "I always do."

"It's okay, sweetie," Alice soothed as she patted Bella's hair reassuringly. "How about tomorrow, we can go around there and you can apologise to Edward."

Bella shook her head. "I just don't want to see him."

"But you have to eventually."

"I want a break, please?"

"Okay," Alice agreed. "Everything's going to be fine."

Alice lead Bella to the spare room, returning to the kitchen a short while later. "She's asleep."

"I'm glad one of us is," I said roughly. I knew perhaps I was being a little too harsh, but dealing with Bella was like dealing with a child.

"Why did you have to be such an asshole, Jasper. That's not you. You never, ever get like this and now all of a sudden you're upsetting my sister, of all people," Alice ranted. "It's like I don't even know who you are."

"Maybe you don't then," I said in a small voice. "Look, Al, you know how much I love you. You're my everything, but sometimes, even if someone is family, there's just nothing you can do for them. You can't fix her life for her. Only she can do that for herself and right now, I don't think she wants to. I think that she thrives on attention and destruction."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying," Alice said softly.

"I know, Alice, I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: A lot of you had a strong reaction to Bella's behaviour and Jasper's perception of her. I definitely think Bella is acting in a way that's selfish, but she doesn't realise that she's doing it that way. You'll get some Bella/Jasper tension in this chapter and hopefully that can help redeem Bella. She obviously has a long way to go still, but she's young and doesn't like to feel vulnerable. Being with Edward makes her feel that – if she likes him, then he is capable of hurting her.

**Thirteen**

**Bella's POV**

"Mhm, salty Edward skin," I hummed. "Tequila not so yuck anymore. Still doesn't taste as good as your lips, though."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Edward asked boldly and that's when I realised he was right. Whether I'd be here tomorrow or not, this was tonight. I proceeded towards Edward and pushed myself into him before bringing his lips into a passionate kiss. Edward's hands moved to my hips and clutched at my dress roughly.

I moaned out Edward's name before nipping at his neck. Edward froze instantly so I pulled away, questioning him with my eyes. "Bella," he groaned. "we should...ah, stop."

In the depths of my mind, I knew he was right. I knew this would probably hurt both of us in the long-run, but in the short-term, it was looking damn good. "Why?" I asked with a pout because I didn't want to think about the future. I was in the moment and just wanting this moment with Edward.

"You know why," Edward retorted before running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Edward, I want to do this," I stated in what I hoped was a seductive tome. "Please, Edward. We both obviously want this. Make love to me." I knew I was pleading now, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted him so much, I could feel it in my bones. "For once in your life, just go with."

He needed to let go sometimes and stop being uptight, but he actually surprised me by agreeing with me. He pulled me back to him and kissed my lips as if he needed them to live. His hands moved to my hair while I clawed impatiently at the buttons on his shirt. I managed to get them all undone and pushed the shirt off Edward's shoulders and tossed it to the ground.

Somehow we made it to Edward's room, where he instantly fell down on top of me, placing light kisses along my neck and collarbones as I pulled at his beautiful bronze mess of hair. My dress was bunched at my hips, my legs clearly displayed.

I reached for Edward's pants and he quickly assisted me. I dropped them to the floor before looking back into Edward's eyes. They conveyed so many things; lust, desire, want, need...but then there was passion, caring. If I didn't know better, I'd say love. Of course, that was just stupid.

Edward tugged my dress over my head, groaning when he saw that I'd decided against wearing a bra and then instantly his hands were on my breasts. He pulled at my nipples before teasing them with his tongue, eliciting a groan from me. "Mhm, Edward. I want you."

Edward acted quickly, pulling my lacy black thong down my legs without hesitation before moving back atop of me. He spread my legs – gently, despite the fast pace at which we were moving – with one of his thighs and in return, I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. I could see a flicker of doubt in his eyes and then I realised that we'd forgotten all about protection. "I'm on the pill," I said breathlessly. Maybe he was worried about something more than that, but I could tell – with his erection grazing against my lower lips – he was too caught up in the moment to stop it. "Please," I pleaded with him and he finally complied, slowly entering me.

"Fuck," he moaned once we were fully joined. I agreed with his curse – it felt _heavenly_. He was bigger than James and if it wasn't for the fact that it felt so wonderful, I might've focused on the small amount of pain I felt thanks to Edward's large manhood.

Edward slowly withdraw, before pushing back in. I moaned his name out as Edward breathlessly said, "you feel so good," against my neck. I moved my face up to his so I could kiss his sweet lips while we both created a delicious and amazing friction.

"Deeper," I groaned. "Oh fuck me so deep!" I screamed out like a pornstar, but Edward didn't seem to care, in fact he met my demand. "Oh, right there," I cried out.

"Cum...baby, i'm gonna come," Edward groaned before coming inside of me, which sent me over the line as my own orgasm took over my body. I moaned Edward's name before he fell down on top of me, still inside of me. A selfish part of me never wanted him to leave my body, but as he grew soft, he rolled over, pulling me with him so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Edward, that was..." I trailed off, unsure of how to describe it.

"Amazing," he finished simply for me.

"I'm so worn out now," I giggled. I also felt, alive, elated and completely content; a feeling that had long evaded me.

"Go to sleep, love."

"M'kay, Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you...for everything. I just want you to know I really appreciate everything you've done for me," I said tiredly.

"It's not a problem, Bella," he assured me. "Good night."

I nuzzled against his chest and worked on evening out my breathing, knowing I couldn't fall asleep but Edward had to believe I was. After ten or so minutes, I heard Edward snoring lightly and knew now was the time to make my move. Once the post-coital happiness had worn off, my mood had turned sharply and now all I felt was anxious. I was already regretting my actions and traitor tears began working their way down my cheeks, landing as salty drops on my lips.

I slowly slid out of the bed and picked up Edward's shirt – swearing I'd dry clean it and return it to him – before buttoning it up over my body and pulling my panties back on. I was thankful the shirt was long enough to cover my bottom.

I couldn't help myself, so I turned back to Edward for one last look. It was dark, but the moonlight from the window still made his face visible. He looked content – happy even – in his sleep and I wondered if I had anything to do with that. His rolled over and I'd monetarily thought I was caught, but he was merely stretching out his glorious body. Only now, I knew there was so much more to him that his beautiful hair, fit body, piercing green eyes, even the way he could make love to me – I knew that there was an amazing man underneath all that.

I quickly turned towards the door before I was too tempted to slide back into the warm, inviting bed beside him. Once I was in the living room, I managed to dial Alice's cells. "Hello?" She answered in a groggy voice.

"Alice, It's me." I tried to keep my voice strong, but it wavered and before I knew it, I was sobbing softly. "Can you please come and get me from Edward's?"

Alice was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

"Can you please just come and get me?" I pleaded. "I promise I'll explain everything once we get back to your place."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," Alice promised before I was met with the dial tone. I waited for a few minutes – cleaning up the wine and shot glasses and putting them away – before deciding being in the apartment was far too tempting and I needed to get away. I slowly walked towards the door, before exiting the complex altogether and waiting outside the front for Alice to arrive.

I was freezing standing outside in next to nothing – not even a bra or proper underpants – when Jasper pulled up a few minutes later, driving Alice's yellow mini cooper with Alice next to him in the passenger's seat. In an instant, Alice leapt out of the car and ran across the road to me. I completely lost it and everything consumed me. Dropping the dress, I clutched at the only support I'd known for years – my sister, my best and only friend.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Alice can we just get home, please?" I sniffed.

"Yeah, come on."

She lead us across the road to her car and she sat in the back with me. Jasper was noticeably tense, but I elected not to say anything. Instead Alice spoke next, her concern most ridiculous. "Did Edward hurt you?"

Jasper scoffed loudly from the front seat and I noticed that Alice narrowed her eyes before hissing his name in warning, but I knew he was right to scoff. We both knew Edward would never, ever hurt me intentionally. He was too caring, even to me even though I don't deserve it.

"No, Al. He's right. Edward would never hurt me. I was the one who fucked up," I sobbed.

Alice looked at me, her brilliant blue eyes wide. "What happened, sweetie?"

I couldn't answer her, so my tears did. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around me, while she whispered reassurances in my ear.

I managed to stutter out my thanks to Jasper for driving, but he merely grunted. I knew how pissed off he'd be with me. He got angry when I upset Alice, but the fact that I was also hurting Edward – that was bound to make things even worse.

Once we arrived at Alice and Jasper's apartment, Alice made me some tea. I was sad to see that her and Jasper had been fighting – he was sleeping on the sofa – and instantly regretted forcing myself on them when there was clearly already tension between them. Jasper didn't seem to be holding back as much anymore, either. He was always the mediator, the one to calm the storm when Alice and I would fight. But now, it was different and when I explained that Edward and I had....slept together – I could hardly bring myself to say it – Jasper really lost it.

"Wait a minute," he muttered, "You're here, throwing a pity-party because you fucked my brother when he's the one who is going to wake up alone, to an empty apartment? This is a joke."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, willing him to shut up before murmuring his name in warning, but I was in agreeance with him. "I knew that he had feelings for me and I did...that. I ruined everything. I always do."

Alice was still trying to comfort me and reassure me, but I didn't want her reassurances. I didn't deserve it. She suggested I visit Edward, but that wouldn't be fair. If I had any respect for him, I should just stay away. He didn't need me causing any more shit for him. I eventually managed to convince Alice I was tired and I just wanted to go to sleep.

I pulled on some old sweats and a t-shirt before sinking into the cold, now unfamiliar bed. Down the hall, I could still hear Alice and Jasper's hushed arguing.

* * *

All was quiet in the Jalice apartment when I awoke the following morning. At first, I was disoriented when I woke up in a different room, but my mind quickly replayed the events of last night. I was instantly remorseful – Edward would've woken up alone, too. I didn't even leave him a note.

Suddenly, my own sorrow seemed to insignificant when it meant that I was hurting someone I truly cared about.

After a soothing, hot shower, I pulled on another pair of sweats and a fresh t-shirt before sauntering out to the kitchen. I saw Jasper sitting at the kitchen bench and was initially annoyed, but then the annoyance turned into nerves. How could I face him?

How could I face anyone?

"Morning," I called casually as I sat down at the bench beside him.

"Nh," Jasper grunted and continued to peruse his newspaper.

"Listen, Jasper," I began. "I'm really sorry about last night."

His head turned ever so slightly towards me. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

"I know." I shifted awkwardly in my stool, unsure of how to proceed. "Do you think Edward will be relieved, at least?"

I had Jasper's full attention now. He dropped his paper down and turned to look at me, pushing his blonde curls back off his face. "Relieved? Why would he be relieved?"

"Well, because I'm out of his hair." I shrugged.

"Bella, let me tell you that he's going to be a lot of things – sad, confused, angry, remorseful, self-loathing – but relieved? Definitely not. I understand why this is a difficult concept to comprehend – believe me, _I_ do – but he genuinely cares about you."

I ignored Jasper's gibe. "I don't understand why, though."

"See that's what is so goddamn frustrating about you, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed, throwing his paper down on the bench. "You act like you're so broken and don't deserve his compassion and you won't accept when people simply care. Do you think your own sister cares what you do for a living? No, but you push her away. Do you think that Edward's going to have woken up today and said 'it's okay the girl I love left me – she wasn't good enough for me'? No!"

"He doesn't love me," I sniffled.

"You try telling Alice that. Apparently, it's all in the way he looks at you," Jasper stated. "Look, I get that you're confused and lost, but stop acting like you're a fucking martyr, because you're not. You're being immature and selfish. If you have feelings for my brother, then don't hurt him for no goddamn reason. Don't complain about your life and who you are, because you're the only one who controls that. Take control of your own life, Bella. I know you've had it tough, losing your mum and then dating that loser who was abusive – but you could've walked away before it got so bad."

"I'm sorry I'm so selfish," I whimpered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Bella, don't apologise to me. Go to my brother and fix things. Go to your sister and tell her you love her and know she's done everything she can for you. Go tell her that you don't need her to replace your mother, you just want your sister. As for the rest of your life, pull the pieces together. Go back to college if that's what you want. Once you get the cogs in motion, I promise you'll have our support. Yes, we have our differences and you frustrate me to all end, but you're still my little sister and I love you, so that's why I'm telling you how it is because I do care and so does Alice and I know Edward definitely does."

I'd never heard Jasper say so much at once. He was usually a man of few words, but I knew he'd always come through for those who he loves. I knew he was right – about everything – and a part of that scared me. "Thank you," I whispered. "For telling it like it is."

"I'm not here to judge you," Jasper said quietly. "I just need you to understand that by pushing everyone away, it just makes things worse. Don't be scared to let yourself open up to people."

"It just makes me feel vulnerable," I explained. "When I was with James, he did bad things but I still loved him. I don't want that emotion to overtake me ever again."

"Not everyone is like him, Bel," Jasper pointed out.

"I know," I whispered.

"I think you just need to work on getting your life in order. It's hard to confront your problems, but it's so much better in the long run than taking the easy way out, which is exactly what you've been doing." Jasper locked his eyes with mine and without thinking, I moved forward to rest my head on his shoulder. He didn't push me away, he actually let me in.

He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me in a hug that was everything important; trust, love, family and hope.

"I think I want to see Edward," I whispered.

"No, Bella. You _need_ to see Edward. It goes far beyond just want with you two."

* * *

"Just go up there, say what you feel and I'll come back and get you when you call," Jasper said.

"Alright," I said slowly. "Thank you...for everything, Jasper."

"Not a problem," he answered.

I let myself out of his car, clutching Edward's shirt, before walking over to the entrance for his apartment complex. My heart was fluttering away and my hands were shaking as I finally made it to the door of his building and pressed the buzzer. "Yes?" Edward answered roughly.

"Hey," I said softly. "It's Bella. Can I come up?"

Edward didn't reply, instead I was met with the buzzer indicating he'd unlocked the door for me. Once inside the building, I caught the lift up to his floor before nervously knocking on his door.

"Couldn't get any other pathetic men to take you in?" He asked coldly as he swung the door open. "By all means, come in."

Even though he was being sarcastic, I walked into his apartment anyway before turning back to take a good look at Edward. He was shirtless, wearing grey sweats and his hair was crazier than usual.

"I brought your shirt back," I told him timidly. He pulled it from my grip and threw it down onto the lounge beside him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What for? Isn't that what whores do, fuck you and leave?" His tone was curt and I knew that although he was angry, underneath that persona, he was upset. I'd really hurt him, but his comment still cut right through me. My mind instantly saw him as a threat – he was attacking my vulnerability; my negative self-perception. If Edward called me a whore, then I believed it. I was a whore; a selfish _user_.

"Edward, you know it wasn't meant to be like that," I told him softly, my eyes down on my converse-clad feet.

"Isabella, what do you want?" Edward asked brusquely.

I proceeded towards him and rest my hand on his arm. "To talk, explain."

"You don't owe me anything," he scoffed. "Whatever, Bella. Say what you want to say then get out. I've got shit to do."

"I can't talk to you if you're going to act so hostile towards me."

"Then maybe you should leave," Edward suggested.

"Fine, I'll do just that." I tried to keep my anger in check because afterall, this was my fault. "Sorry for wasting your time. Goodbye."

Tears streamed down my face as I walked back towards the door. I paused momentarily when I heard Edward exhale loudly behind me. "Wait."

"Yes?" I asked, hopeful.

"I...just don't _think_ I can trust you," he muttered, his eyes avoiding looking into mine.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I sniffled before turning back to the door and exiting, my shaking fingers already dialling Jasper's number on my cell.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Alice gasped.

"I can assure you, I'm very much serious, Alice. I need to go back to work," I told her in a monotone. I was upset and was already struggling to hold in my emotions, I didn't need Alice trying to persuade me on top of that.

"But, I thought you quit," Alice said in a small, shaky voice. "What about...the incident? How can you go back."

"They took me off the roster for last week, but I need to go back tonight, Al. Surely you can understand I need to earn money?"

Alice sat down on my bed and looked up at me, her large eyes watery. "Why won't you talk about what happened with Edward?"

I sat down beside her and tried to rein in my anger. "I'm not in the mood to get upset." My tone was curt and I hoped that for once, she'd understand and just stop pushing. "Please, Alice."

"Why can't you let me help you? Since mum....I've tried."

"You've tried to replace her," I cut in, trying to keep my tone as even as possible. "I didn't want a replacement, Al. I just wanted my sister."

"But Bells -"

I stood up from the bed and pulled on my heels. "I have to go, Alice."

Clutching the keys to my truck – which my former landlord had impounded - that Jasper had rescued during the day, I walked out of my bedroom door but not before Alice whispered behind me.

"I love you, Bella."

I was too much of a coward to even say anything back.

I walked out of the apartment and found my truck parked on the street. Jasper had recovered it after we'd arrived back from Edwards and it was then that I realised how much I'd missed my truck. It was old, red and excessively noisy, but it was _mine_. Still, however, the drive to the club felt somehow strange or unfamiliar but I quickly realised, it wasn't the direction I was going. It was me.

Suddenly, I felt like I didn't belong in the one place I'd always found familiarity. Avoidance didn't feel so good anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. It's one step forward, then two steps back with Bella. She will wake up to herself, I can assure you. Something drastic is going to happen thanks to a character next chappy, but maybe Bella'll finally learn her lesson.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: This'll be BPOV to start with, but then we'll go into EPOV.

_Stranded in this hoogie town  
Stop right this way  
And then the phone lines are down  
Snow is crackling cold  
She took my heart, I think she took my soul _

Closer – Kings of Leon

**Fourteen**

**Bella's POV**

Walking through the club felt strange. I almost felt unwelcome, but the staff made sure to force themselves to smile at me as if they all thought I was emotionally unstable. We weren't open yet, so there was no loud music or customers for them to be distracted by so I was – most unfortunately – their focus. Voyeurism never felt so wrong. It made me feel somewhat vulnerable so I hurried into the change rooms, eager to put on my costume and be Marie for the night instead of Bella.

Kristen was the only one back there and for that, I was relieved. She was the most non-judgemental out of all the girls and probably the only one – aside from myself – who didn't have a huge coke problem. "Hey, Bell. Missed you around this place."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Well, I'm back now."

Kristen stood up and moved closer to me. Her face was free of make-up and I'd never realised she was actually very beautiful without a shitload of make-up clogging her face. "You alright?"

"Um, not really but I'll get over it." I shrugged again and sat down. "It's just stupid shit."

"Is it lover-boy? He scared the shit out of our staff," she laughed. "They thought the rich bastard was gunna have us shut down after you were....well, you know. Anyway, what's going on there?"

I smiled at the thought of the staff finding Edward scary; for some reason it just seemed so foreign to me. "That whole...thing...it's done, over. Edward hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"He thinks I'm a whore and he doesn't trust me, that's close enough to hate."

Before our conversation could continue, Laurent – the club manager – burst into the room. "Hello ladies," he said in his French accent, his pearly white teeth shining. "Good to see you back, Bella. I was worried I'd have to replace one of my star dancers, but now you're back I have a wonderful surprise!"

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Here we go, I'm out." She left the change room, leaving me alone with Laurent.

"What's up, Laurent?"

"Well, young Bella. How would you feel about working on the main stage tonight?" Laurent asked seductively.

The main stage meant more tips and much, much more attention. While the money aspect was definitely appealing, I wasn't sure how I felt about that much attention just yet. Sure, I still got plenty of attention on the smaller stage, but this was different somehow.

"Oh, don't be self-conscious," Laurent said. "You have a beautiful body."

Edward thought I was beautiful and now he knew my body, too. People could pay to see my body, though. He gave me everything and my body was all I could give to him – now it'd be showcased for anyone. The only thing I couldn't give away was my heart, because that was already Edward's – and it could stay there. Maybe I didn't want or need to feel anything. Just go with it.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I'll do it."

Laurent was pleased. He pulled me into a hug – making sure to grab my ass – before leaving the room.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself.

I just hoped I was ready for this.

I could hear it getting noisier in the club and the music had started to play. Kristen return to the room briefly to change into her costume before she sauntered back out. Girls fluttered in and out as I waited for Laurent to call me. My hands were shaking and my heart was beating in and out of it's chest. Never before had I been so nervous before going on stage – not even on my first night here where I tripped in my heels and fell onto a patron who then attempted to slide his fingers inside me before I managed to push him off.

It should've been a warning back then: get the fuck out of here. I wish I had.

"Bella?" Laurent called as he ducked his head in. "You're up in five."

"Okay," I responded, my voice uneven and nervous.

I tried to calm myself, but instead I just got angry. I pulled on my outfit for the night which consisted of a patriotic thong bikini and near-transparent dress and stomped over to the mirror. Most of my emotions were hidden underneath the thick coat of make-up I was wearing and for that, I was thankful. I needed my mask tonight more than ever.

When I knew it was my time, I walked out to the stage dead-set on just making it through and then getting the fuck out of there. I'd feign illness, I didn't care – I just wanted out. Approaching the main stage, I felt everyone's eyes on me. Lizzie – another stripper – walked past and gave me a light kiss on the lips, mainly for the benefit of the crowd before wishing me luck.

I approached the pole, not slowly but quickly, fired by anger. Anger at the damn club and the patrons, but most of all, I was angry with myself for revealing to Edward my true colours.

I wrapped my legs around the pole and with all the hooting form the crowd, all I could hear was _"isn't that what whore's do?" _

I arched my back as I slowly pulled my shirt off. _"I...just don't think I can trust you." _It fell to the floor and I suddenly felt so much more vulnerable, like I was transparent and everyone could see right through the front I put up.

"_You should leave."_

Edward's voice cut right through me, a horrible memory rehashed over and over, as I tugged at the strings of my bikini top before it completely came unravelled. Money was thrusted at me, words like _baby_ and _oh yeah_ were chanted over and over.

I wasn't even looking at the crowd anymore; I couldn't bring myself to do it. Until I heard a voice, a smooth, even voice calling my name. A voice that I often associated with protection, comfort, _love_. I blocked out the negative thoughts it also brought to my mind before lowering my eyes to survey the crowd.

James.

He was just as I'd remembered; brilliant blue eyes, light brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a wife-beater with a plaid shirt which was his signature look; he was even wearing that the first time we met. He looked more drawn that I'd come to expect, but he was still there – the James I knew – and he was just as mesmerising as the first time I'd seen him.

The first man I'd ever loved – the only man to ever love me. I had to remind myself I was up on stage and I continued my routine, but my eyes never left James' and his never left mine.

Finally, my routine came to an end and I sauntered down to the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked James, who was smirking at me.

"You know me," he shrugged. "I occasionally indulge in my voyeuristic tendancies."

"Seriously?"

"I came to see my favourite girl. I didn't know you were working the main stage."

"I only started tonight," I told him.

"I've missed you," James admitted and it tugged at my heart strings. He was using the same tone he used to use to get me on his side. It was the way he said _I love you_, or _I need you, baby_.

My little, pathetic heart still fell for it.

I hadn't given myself an opportunity to miss James, so wrapped up as I was in everything else, but what I hadn't forgotten was how he offered deliverance. The hurt, everything...sometimes it all seemed so insignificant when he could offer me an _escape_. We were fucked up and dysfunctional, but some of my happiest times were when it was just me and him.

"Do you think about me still?" He asked in a timid voice. I'd never known James to be shy. He was always so confident, maybe even cocky – but _always_ charming.

"I haven't really had a chance," I admitted. "I miss the way things were, though. Before everything got so fucked up." I really had no idea why I was being so honest with the man who had hit me. Then again, what was one strike compared to the hundreds of times he'd held me, made love to me, told me he loved me? He said we'd be forever and always.

"Bella, I still love you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just want to make it up to you, baby. I'll do anything," he pleaded.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked before I could reconsider my actions.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was sure the sound of Bella shutting the door to my apartment was going to ring in my ears for years to come, even though she didn't slam it. I'd called her a whore and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I'd regretted them. I'd attacked something I knew she was so vulnerable about and she wasn't even angry with me. She was _sorry_.

I really wanted to say it was okay, but it wasn't. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it hurt a lot when I woke up alone knowing she'd obviously been planning to leave yet she let me make love to her anyway and that's exactly what it was to me. I know it was stupid and that people don't normally develop such strong feelings after only knowing someone for a short time, but that's the only way I could describe it. Love. I wanted to put her well being over my own. I wanted to trust her, even though she didn't deserve my trust. That's why it was so hard to stay rooted to the spot I was standing, rather than to chase her.

I tried to go about my day after that, but I couldn't. I showered yet I could still smell her on my skin, I changed the sheets but found a hair elastic of hers sitting on my bed side table. I washed the dishes, but found the mark of her lip stick on one of my wine glasses. I felt alone. More alone than when Tanya had left because this was different. The relationship between Tanya and I had been dead a long time, whereas with Bella the feelings were so fresh and so strong.

Yet, she did try to make amends. She came here and tried to explain and to say sorry, but I wouldn't accept it. I told her to leave and I was sure she was going to do something completely reckless because that was just her impulse reaction to these things.

I tried to calm myself and I continuously told myself that it was out of my control and it wasn't my problem, but it didn't make me feel any less guilty. I wondered where she was and if she was okay. I wondered if she was upset or if she was angry; already hardened and trying to find a way to rebel against her vulnerability.

I couldn't take it anymore; the not knowing.

After I finished with my dinner – which was nowhere near as good as _her _cooking – I walked over to my DVD cabinet and tried to watch Queen of the Damned, purely because Bella had told me it was one of her favourite movies. I liked the music – I'd give it that – but it was no masterpiece. I found myself wanting to pick another fight with Bella and tease her about it.

And that brought on a whole new round of worrying.

I picked up my cell and dialled Jasper's number.

"What?" Jasper answered roughly.

"Jaz, it's me," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," he sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"She's not with you?" I asked.

"After I took her to yours – "

"You're the one who brought her over today?" I asked, shocked. I didn't expect Jasper to be involved.

"Well, uh yeah," Jasper admitted. "She was upset and said she wanted to apologise to you,but then she was even worse and she just left our apartment to go back to that fucking club. What did you say to her that was so bad, Edward?"

I couldn't admit to anyone else how much of a pig I'd been.

"I just....I attacked her insecurities. I didn't mean to, I was upset."

"I've been pretty harsh to her, too," Jasper admitted. "I don't know what we can do now. I think she really wanted to make things right with you."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I think I'm going go to the club."

"What?" Jasper asked. "That's ridiculous. Let it go, Edward."

"I can't, Jaz...not now. I think I...."

"So it's true. Alice said you loved Bella, but I didn't believe it. I don't know what to tell you."

"I have to go," I told him abruptly.

"Edward, don't be stu – "

I hung up my phone with a new resolve; I had to make things right with Bella.

* * *

I pulled up outside the club, dreading going inside but knowing I had to make things right with Bella. I didn't know what I wanted to say or how I should act, but I just knew I had to do _something_.

I walked over to the entrance, presenting my ID to the bouncer whom I remembered from when Bella was attached. A flash of recognition spread across his face before it turned into anger; evidently, he remembered me. "You're not welcome on these premises," he said curtly.

"Oh come the fuck on. Do you want money? I just need to see Bella," I pleaded with him.

"No," the bouncer replied firmly.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob," the bouncer granted.

"Look, Jacob, Bella and I had a falling out and I just need to make sure she's okay," I told him desperately. "Can't you call her out here or something?"

"Hey," a voice called from behind me. I turned and saw a lean brunette, maybe one or two years younger than me, leaning against the wall, a smoke in hand. "You Edward?"

"Yeah," I answered, approaching her. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm Kristen." She extended her hand to me. "I work with Bella."

"Oh. Do you know where she is?"

She stomped her cigarette out and turned back to me. "Uh, she was working on the main stage tonight. I didn't see but apparently James, you know, her ex?"

"Yes," I growled. "Did he fucking take her?"

"No, she went voluntarily," Kristen replied. "I heard you were a bit of an asshole to her. He was worse, but there's just no telling that girl when she gets her mind set. She's as stubborn as the day is long."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "Do you know where they went?"

"Probably back to James' apartment."

"Fuck. I need to go get her, do you know where he lives?"

"No, man. James'll kill you," she warned. "You should just walk away from that girl. I love her, but she's a total fucking mess and not to mention that guy is fucking nuts."

"And you people just let her walk off with him?"

"Well, Laurent wasn't pleased but don't go blaming the rest of us. She willingly walked out with him. I don't think she'll be coming back, either. Laurent has had enough with her. He fired her."

"How long ago?" I demanded to know.

"Fuck, I dunno. Maybe an hour, two tops," she answered.

I looked at my watch, it was already midnight. "Do you know where he lives or not?"

"Yeah, I do. I picked her up once or twice. Do you have a pen and paper?" I handed her my card and a pen and she jotted his address down. "Here you go. I gotta get back in there seeing as Bella bailed."

"Okay, thanks for your help," I said as I rushed back to my car. I programmed the address into my GPS and sped off in the directions it indicated. The address was in White Center, a less....affluent part of Seattle about 20 minutes drive away from the CBD.

The traffic was a disaster and of course, it was raining. "This is fucking brilliant!" I cursed as I stopped at a set of lights.

Maybe Kristen was right. If Bella was happy when I got there, then what? I couldn't very well drag her away. I still needed to be sure or I'd never stop worrying.

I cruised down the highway as the rain drizzled down against the cars and my wipers made that annoying squelching noise. Eventually, I arrived at James' street which was quite dilapidated and consisted of mainly run down blocks of units. I pulled up outside a shop that was the number James supposedly lived at. I was about to curse Kristen, assuming she'd sent me on a wild goose chase, when I realised there was a door at the side of the shop and what appeared to be an apartment up the top.

I parked the Volvo across the street and walked across to the apartment, hearing noise as if James was having guests over. Before I could convince myself otherwise, I pressed the buzzer on the side of the door.

"Whos'it?" A female voice slurred over the background noise.

"I'm a friend of Bella's."

"Mmkay," the female hummed before I was buzzed in the building.

I walked up a grimy set of stairs and was faced with a door. I took a deep breath before knocking and was completely taken aback when Victoria – the horrible escort from the charity gala – opened the door. "Mhm, well hello _you_."

"Where is Bella?" I demanded over the thumping music. I took a moment to survey the room; it was a messy, old studio apartment with a small kitchen and another door which I assume was a bathroom. There were five others sitting around a table, two of which appeared to be passed out while the other three leaned over the table cutting up a white powder which I assumed to be cocaine. None of them paid me any attention.

Oh, Bella. Where the fuck was she.

"Where the hell is Bella?" I asked, my tone desperate.

"S'not here," Victoria called to me. "James went to go get the little whore and never came back. He's probably fucking that cunt in an alley like she deserves."

"You have to have some idea where they could be?"

Victoria leaned forward, but tripped and fell against me. Instinctively I caught her and she latched onto me tightly. "Give us something and maybe I'll tell ya," She slurred.

I pulled my wallet out and handed her a hundred roughly.

"Mhm," she hummed. "Not quite what I mean by something but I'll take it. James bought a house on Damon street. Number 69...ha, ironic right? He probably took the slut there so they could christen it or somethin'."

I felt sick to the pit of my stomach and quickly hurried out of the apartment and back to my car without bothering to say anything further to Victoria. I searched for Damon street on my GPS and instantly sped off in the direction, following the map, before pulling up outside a small, single storey house.

There were lights on inside, but I couldn't see any cars anywhere or hear any noise.

I leapt out of my car and ran across the road, the only thought in my head _please let her be okay_. I stopped at the front door of the small weatherboard house and kicked it open before I could psych myself out, instantly hearing Bella's cries.

"James, stop!" She sobbed desperately.

"Shut up you fucking whore!" He roared back at her before I heard the slapping of skin.

That fucking prick hit her!

"Bella!" I yelled out as I ran through the small house, trying to locate her. I pushed open the bedroom door and found who I assumed was James on top of her, forcing himself on her. He was kneeling between her legs, his hands pushing her wrists down against the bed.

Tears were streaming down her red cheeks, but she looked more concerned for me – even as she lay there in nothing but a bra and undies. I yearned to protect her, the one I loved. If she was hurt, then nothing could be well. I _needed_ her to be okay.

"Get off her," I barked and instantly, James turned to face me, a sadistic smirk playing on his face. He was ready to strike but I caught his arm with my hand and twisted it back before pushing him against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" He roared at me. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Edward," Bella cried out from behind James as he moved to strike me again. He managed to land a sharp blow to the side of my face which left me momentarily stunned. I fell a few steps backwards before charging forward and pushing James down to the ground.

I smashed my fist into his forehead, brow and mouth before he pushed me off and kicked my stomach and threw me to the floor while Bella continued to cry and scream behind us. I kicked James and his legs gave out and sent him toppling to the floor where I instantly pounced on him and punched his face repeatedly.

"Edward, stop! You'll kill him," Bella screamed from behind me. I felt her little hands pulling at my arms and my shirt and it was her touch that stopped me. I pushed myself up from James who was now far too brutalised to retaliate.

"Bella," I murmured as I turned away from James. I reached for her waist and pulled her small body against mine, inhaling her scent.

"Edward, please. I just want to get away from here."

"Okay, Bella. Whatever you need," I whispered as James groaned behind us.

"Bella, do not leave," he pleaded with her as he clutched at his stomach.

"Edward," she muttered, grabbing the sleeve of my shirt.

I didn't need her to ask again. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into mine before leading us out of that hell.

Only once she was in my car, did she truly let the tears fall.

* * *

**A/N**: Originally, I planned for Bella to OD, but I really have no knowledge about any of that so I'm sure it would've just sounded stupid. Hope this still works out okay...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: Sorry, been a while between updates. I've been very sick :(

**Fifteen**

**Bella's POV**

"You know, I think about you every day," James whispered in my ear as we drove over to his new house. "I love you, Bella."

"I know, James," I said sweetly as James let his hand rest on my thigh. His simple touch sent tingles through my body and I hated my body's reaction to it. I was glad to be away from the club, but how much of James' touch did I actually want?

Truthfully, the thought of his hands touching me _too_ much scared me. They say once a man hits you, it doesn't matter – he can or will do it again. It's just a matter of time before his next strike.

James reached for my cheek and stroked my cheek. "What are you thinking?"

Instinctively, I shied away from his touch. "I'm thinking about how pissed off Laurent was with me. I don't know what I'm going to do for work now," I sighed in response.

James smiled, his eyes still on the road. "You don't need that dump, baby. I'm going really well. I can take care of you."

"I don't need someone to take care of me."

I noticed that he shook his head imperceptibly. "Then what do you need?"

The thought instantly sprung to my head: _to get away_. Avoidance was my natural reaction to anything bad. In fact, it didn't even have to be bad, just overwhelming. Like everything I felt for Edward and all the things I wanted to be for him, but knew I'd never be. I wasn't the smart college student he could proudly introduce to his parents, I couldn't take care of him because I couldn't take care of myself. I'd pick fights because I'm stubborn, but really – I just wanted to be everything he deserved. I'd never be that girl.

I wasn't James' girl, either, however and I was regretting getting in his car with him. Even I – the stupid teenager I was – knew this couldn't end well. "You know, I need my truck."

James laughed as we pulled into the driveway of an old weatherboard house I assumed was his. "Why you need that rusted piece of shit?"

"Because it's _mine_," I answered.

James rolled his blue eyes and exited his car. "Whatever."

I followed him into his house and wondered why he bothered getting a house. I didn't bother asking – I was sure the answer was something I didn't want to hear. The house itself was quite old, but well presented. He obviously hadn't been here long. It had hardly any furniture and no personal touch whatsoever.

"You want a drink?" James hollered from the kitchen.

"Sure," I answered.

James returned to the living room, two glasses in his hands. He handed me one before sitting down on the old couch. "Vic said you're an escort now, too. That true Bells?"

I scoffed. "Victoria is a bitch. Of course it's not true. I saw her at this charity function I was at with my friend – "

"That Edward guy?" James cut in.

"How do you know his name?" I asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"I know all about him, sweet Bella," James said smoothly.

"Well whatever the fuck you're planning, drop it. We aren't friends anymore," I told James who began playing with the hem of my shirt.

"God, Bells. I'm not goin' to doing anything."

I pushed his hands away from my shirt and crossed my arms across my chest while James shook his head at me. "Why'd you come here if you're just going to be a catty bitch? I don't have any blow or anything else for you so if that's why you're here, maybe you should fuck off."

I shrank away from him and leant against a wall. "I just missed that part of you that I used to love."

"It's still here, baby," he laughed.

"Yeah," I began. "I know. Except I don't love it anymore."

"Well, Bella I wouldn't say I'm too keen on the new you, either. I liked it better when you were more...submissive."

"This is stupid," I muttered. "I don't even know why I came here. Can you please just take me back to work so I can pick up my car?"

"Oh, come on baby," James whispered against my neck. "You used to be fun."

"James, please," I pleaded with him. "I don't know why I came here. I just thought maybe you actually cared about me. I wanted things to just go back to normal."

"Bella, honey," James said endearingly, "I do care about you. I love you." I began to sob softly and James wrapped his warm arms protectively around me. "Come on, how about you go lie down and have a rest? You look tired."

"'kay," I sniffed. Part of me wondered why he cared, but then I thought back to when we were together – despite all the bad, he would always look after me.

James took my hand and lead me towards the back of the house, stopping at the door to what I assumed was his bedroom. I entered the nondescript room and sat down on his plush queen-sized bed. James sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't comfortable, but I feared his reaction too much to let him know that.

"Lie back," he commanded softly, so I did and he fell back beside me, one of his arms wrapped loosely around me. He began placing soft kisses along my neck while I tried not to cringe. This was a man I used to spend hours completely naked wrapped around, but now all I could think about was the man I left last night. I craved it to be _his _touch. Maybe if I closed my eyes, I could just pretend...

"Mmm, baby," James hummed against my neck as his hand moved to cup my breast.

"James, I really am just tired," I hinted.

He chuckled against my shoulder before moving on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips. "Well, I guess I'll just have to do all the work then."

"No," I said forcefully as I tried to push him off me.

"Bella, we both know this is going to happen so stop fighting it," James said.

"Please," I pleaded with him as he pulled at my shirt. "Please don't do this."

James unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders and I knew I was helpless to stop this. He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do about it. So I lay back down and let him pull my skirt down my legs. He kissed along my thighs as he moved back up my body before I heard the crash of the front door. James cocked his head towards the door before muttering, "Damn, wind."

It wasn't windy.

He turned back to me and pulled my body roughly to his. "James, stop," I pleaded with him desperately.

"Shut up you fucking whore!" James roared before roughly slapping my cheek. The pain was unbelievable and I gave up on all hope. Until I heard it – _his_ voice. "Bella?" He yelled, his voice hoarse. James – as caught up as he was in assaulting me – didn't even notice.

Edward pushed open the bedroom door and I saw James quirk his eyebrow before turning to glance at his intruder. "Get off her," Edward demanded. James turned to face him fully and raised his fist, but Edward caught his strike and pushed James back off him.

James roared at Edward the get out of his house and I watched his fists clench and unclench at his said. "Edward," I cried in warning, but it was too late – James landed a sharp blow to the side of Edward's face. Edward fell backwards, but recovered quickly, charging at James. He tackled James to the floor and repeatedly smashed his face. It was absolutely terrifying; on one hand I wanted James to suffer, but then I didn't want Edward getting in trouble.

After James tried but failed to take control, Edward continued repeatedly punching him. "Edward, stop!" I pleaded. "You'll kill him." I tried to pull him off, but he was too strong. I tugged at his shirt and I felt his body relaxing. He pushed James away from him before turning to me. "Bella," he murmured. He looked so desperate and broken and I wanted to fix it.

Edward pulled me against him and I reciprocated the hug. "Edward, please. I just want to get away from here."

Edward glanced monetarily at James before looking back to me. "Okay, Bella. Whatever you need."

"Bella," James groaned behind us as we turned to leave. He clutched his stomach and pleaded with me. "Do not leave."

I didn't want to hear it. "Edward?"

Edward protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out to his car while I tried to fight back the tears.

"Fuck," he muttered. "You must be freezing."

He handed me his jacket before opening the passenger's side door of the Volvo. I climbed and wrapped my arms around myself while Edward turned the car on and sped away from the scene of the crime. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and a large sob ripped right through body.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured. "It's alright. We'll be okay. Do you want me to take you to Alice's?"

"No. Can we go back to yours? I'm sorry I don't deserve to even be in your company, but I need you," I sobbed.

Edward reached across to me and grasped my hand. "It's fine, Bella. I promise."

* * *

"Here we go," Edward said as he handed me a pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"I'll leave you to get changed," he said softly before leaving me alone in the spare bedroom. I pulled on his boxers and rolled them at the top so they would fit before pulling his shirt over my head. It smelled just like him and I embraced the scent before running my hand through my messy hair. Exiting the bedroom, I found Edward making tea in the kitchen.

He gestured for me to take a seat on his leather lounge before sitting down beside me and handing me the cup of tea. "What happened, Bella?"

"Oh, Edward," I gasped – angry at myself – "I'm such an idiot."

"Bella, look at me," Edward commanded. I looked up from my lap and into Edward's brilliant green eyes. "You aren't an idiot. Just tell me what happened."

"Laurent put me on the main stage," I began. "I just didn't feel right as soon as I walked into the place after being away from there for so long but I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it so I went up there and I just tried to forget everything, but then I saw James and all I could think about was how when I was with him I used to feel so free. I wasn't thinking about the bad, I was only thinking of getting the hell away from that club. He told me he missed me," I continued as I looked down in my lap, ashamed.

"And I just kept thinking about how it sounded the same as when he told me he loved me, but then he actually did tell me he loved me and that he was sorry for hurting me. I'd never known James to admit when he was at fault and he sounded so sincere. He told me he'd do anything so make it right so we left together."

"They just let you walk out?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Well, it wasn't without putting up a fight. Laurent grabbed me and tried to force me back on the stage but I spat at him, grabbed my stuff and ran away. He yelled at me 'you're fired' and James just laughed in my ear. James took us to his new place and at first we just sat around and well...then you know what happened. How did you find me, anyway?"

"A girl from your work, Kristen, gave me the address to James' apartment. When I got there that Victoria bitch was off her head but I slipped her a hundred and she gave me his new address. I guess I'm lucky she thought that him living at number 69 was funny or she might not of remembered," Edward laughed without humour.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Once again I fucked up because I'm a selfish, moronic – "

"Bella," Edward cut in. "We all make mistakes."

"My whole life is a mistake," I sighed.

Edward placed two of his slender fingers under my chin, lifting it so I was forced to look into his eyes. "Hey, it's not Bella. It doesn't matter, we can fix this together. I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

"How can you say that, Edward?"

Edward pulled away from me and ran a hand through his bronze locks. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Unequivocally," I answered because it was true. I cared about Edward in a way I couldn't explain. "Edward, you know you can tell me anything. You can trust me, too, you know," I told him as I leant forward and let my hand rest on his thigh.

"Do you understand how much you mean to me?" He asked.

"I know that you care a lot, but I don't necessarily understand why."

"I love you, Bella," he told me in a small voice. "It doesn't make sense, but it's true."

I fell back into the couch, dropping my hand away from me. He didn't love me – it was just an infatuation. No...he couldn't. Could he?

"You're right," I sighed. "That doesn't make sense."

Edward's head snapped up and his eyes bore into mine. "That doesn't mean it's not true, Bella. I didn't tell you that so you'd feel obligated in any sort of a way...I just needed you to know. I didn't want it to come out this way but just in case anything ever happens I wanted you to at least know that."

I broke our gaze and looked down into my lap because the intensity of Edward's eyes was completely overwhelming. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Bella. It's not important. Just know that I care about you and I'm here for you."

"I'm really tired," I said softly because I really had no idea what else I was meant to say. Edward – the epitome of perfection – just admitted he loved me. How does one react to something like that?

Edward stood up from the lounge. "Okay, I can message Jasper and let him know you're here."

"Thanks," I whispered as I descended down the hallway and into the spare room.

I lay down on the bed and as plush as it was, it felt so cold and unwelcoming. I heard Edward's footsteps as he walked past my – _his _– bedroom door before I heard the door for the master bedroom shut with a quiet thud. I lay down on my back and stared up at the white ceiling, wondering if Edward was doing the same.

So many nights I'd slept alone, but I'd never felt so lonely before. I kept thinking about when Edward and I were intimate and I yearned to be in his bed with him, just so I could be close to him again.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed the comforter off my body and stood up from the bed. With a deep breath, I opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway to Edward's room. I stood there for several minutes trying to calm down before lightly knocking on Edward's door. "Edward?"

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door slightly. "Can I come in?"

I could vaguely see Edward sitting up in the darkness. "Ah...sure."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"I...I don't want to be alone," I admitted. "W-will you hold me?"

"Come here," Edward whispered.

I made my way over to his bed and slid underneath the covers. Edward pulled my body to his and I pressed my face into his bare chest and inhaled his scent. Edward wrapped his arm around me before murmuring goodnight.

"Night," I replied softly.

I enjoyed waking up in the warmth of Edward's arms perhaps a little too much. I could hear his soft snores in my ear and I revelled in it. If this was what it was like to be loved by Edward, then why shouldn't I embrace it? A part in the back of my mind screamed that I didn't deserve him, but he _loved_me. "Mhm, Bella," Edward hummed in my ear as he tightened his hold on me.

I brought his hand to my lips and pressed a light kiss to it. "Morning."

"You stayed," he sighed into my hair.

I turned in his embrace to face him. "Like I should have last time. I'm so sorry, Edward...for everything I've put you through." I looked into Edward's brilliant green eyes and he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb before planting a light kiss on my forehead.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me," he said softly. "Where to now, Bella?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "I wouldn't lie about something like that. We should probably get up. I'm sure Alice is worried about you."

"Right," I agreed. "Hey, it's Monday. What about work?"

"I think this warrants a day off, Bella. Besides, it's already 11am."

"Edward, I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

"Well, here we are," Edward announced as we pulled up outside Jasper and Alice's apartment complex.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Edward, I really care about you. I don't want this to just be it. I mean...let's hang out, go see a movie or something."

Edward quirked his brow at me "Are you asking me out?"

"What if I am?" was my playful retort.

Edward's face instantly lit up in my favourite crooked smile. "Then I'd say yes and that I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. I think tonight you need some time with Alice and Jasper."

"Mhm, you're probably right _as always_," I teased. It felt nice to have some playful interaction with Edward, especially given how things were always so serious between us. Looking at Edward's beautiful plump lips, there was one more thing I couldn't resist doing before exiting his car. I licked my lips in anticipation and I noticed Edward did the same as I leaned towards him.

The kiss started off chaste as I gently pushed my lips against Edward's, but once Edward parted my lips with his tongue, it quickly turned fiery. My hands of their own accord moved to Edward's auburn locks, tugging at them while Edward groaned approvingly against my lips.

Our lips eventually pulled apart, yet I let my forehead rest against Edward's. "I should probably get inside. Edward...thank you. I can't say it enough."

Edward pulled away from me slowly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, at seven, okay?"

"Okay, I'm counting down the minutes," I grinned. "Bye, Edward."

Edward grinned back at me. "See you tomorrow, Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: I'm sorry, it's been a while between updates. And this chapter isn't overly exciting but it's essential I think. It's working on Bella's interactions with the other characters in the story!

**Sixteen**

**Edward's POV**

I felt lighter, somehow, after dropping Bella off. It was as if for once, I wasn't worrying about what would happen to her. I knew she'd be okay. She didn't tell me she loved me, but I didn't need her to. She knew how I felt and now things could just progress...naturally, whatever that meant.

When I returned home, I made my way back to my room. My sheets smelled like her, but I wouldn't be stripping them straight away, unlike the last time. I lay back and embraced the scent for a while before going about the rest of my day. Eventually, the time came for bed and although I was alone, I let Bella's scent fill my lungs and I felt a lot more whole.

Work couldn't pass soon enough the next day. I had a lot to catch up on, but it was monotonous and I found it hard to distract myself from thoughts of Bella. I was mentally planning our evening when I heard my phone ringing.

I grabbed my cell and saw my eldest brother's name flashing up on the screen. "Emmett, what's up?"

"Hey, Eddie," – I growled into the receiver because he knew how much I hated being called that – "Rosie wants to have a barbecue tonight, you keen?"

"I'm busy, Em. Sorry."

"Why? Got a hot date, Eddie?" Emmett teased.

"Something like that," I admitted.

"Who is it? I thought you were all over that str- I mean Alice's sister."

"Bella," I sigh. "I'm not all over her...we're just...friends, I guess."

"Eddie!" Emmett chuckled. "You have to come tonight and bring her!"

"I don't know Em..."

"Oh, c'mon. I need to apologise to her for being a giant jackass when y'all came to my baseball game anyways," Emmett argued. "She can meet the pimp, too."

"I don't understand why you refer to our _father_ as the pimp," I said dryly. "I suppose that would be okay, Mum'll be there, too?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered.

"How do you think they'll go with meeting Bella?"

"You know, I think they'll just be happy you're getting laid...especially the pimp."

"Emmett!" I growled into the receiver. "I'm not getting laid! Well it happened once, but...I'm not talking to you about this."

"Ha!" Emmett exclaimed. "I'll see you tonight at 7.30, Eddiepuss." He hung up on me before I could reply.

"Asshole," I muttered.

* * *

Jasper invited me in once I arrived at his place to pick Bella up later that evening.

"Where are you going tonight? Alice and I are going around Emmett's," Jasper said while we waited for the girls to get ready.

"Actually...I think I'm bringing Bella to Emmett's," I admitted.

"You think that's a good idea? Mum and Dad are going to be there, you know."

"So?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"So, it's _Bella_. You can never predict how she's going to act, Edward. Just be careful," he warned, but I quickly dismissed him.

Alice appeared in the room in that moment. "What are you two talking about?"

"Edward wants to bring Bella to Emmett's," Jasper told her in hushed tones.

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed. "You know she's so excited to be going out with Edward, I can tell she's definitely going to fall in lo –"

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, appearing behind her older sister. "Uh, Hi," she said to me.

She was dressed in tight-fitting blue jeans and a light blue sweater with black heels. In other words, she looked beautiful as always and I highly doubted anyone would suspect there was a – former – stripper hiding underneath her clothing.

I reached over and pulled her into an awkward hug – the lines between us were too blurred so I really wasn't sure whether to hug her or not – which Bella timidly reciprocated. "Hi Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine. Ah, about tonight, do you want to come to Emmett's for a barbecue?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. I mean, is that what you want?" Bella asked timidly.

"I think it'll be a good night," I answered.

"Yeah, okay then. Sure."

Alice and Jasper stood and watched our exchange, eyebrows raised. "So we're going to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff," Alice intercepted. "We'll see you there?"

"Mhm," Bella hummed not taking her eyes off me. "Bye guys."

Alice and Jasper left, leaving Bella and I alone. I couldn't help but notice Bella's eyes held a mischievous glint as she evened the gap between us. "Is it silly that I missed you?"

"Well if it is, then I'm silly too," I admitted.

"Give me a proper 'Hello'," Bella commanded as she stroked her little hands up and down my chest.

"Ah...what do you mean?" I muttered.

Bella quirked her left eyebrow. "Kiss me." Her voice was sultry and seductive and I couldn't refuse her.

I gently took a hold of her cheek in my hand and leant down while Bella tilted her head up towards me. I gently moulded my lips against Bella's soft, plump ones. Bella took control of the kiss and pushed he tongue in between my lips so it could massage gently against mine.

We both pulled away, but I let my forehead rest against Bella's and inhaled her scent. "What's going on between us?"

"Just go with it," Bella breathed as she pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes.

"You've said that before," I chuckled.

"I know," Bella said in a small voice. "It's different this time. It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Edward."

"Well, you know how I feel," I reminded her.

"Just go with it," Bella repeated. "Come on, we should probably get going."

"You're right," I agreed.

I guided Bella back downstairs and into my car and we set off for Emmett's place. He and Rosalie lived together in a medium-sized house outside the city centre. Bella reached across and squeezed my hand, but I was probably the one who should be reassuring Bella. After all, she was the one who was meeting the parents.

"How was work today?" Bella asked.

"Boring," I admitted. _I kept thinking about you_. "What'd you get up to?"

"I had a fairly boring day, too. I slept in and then watched some daytime soapies before looking for a job. Nothing overly exciting," she shrugged. "So this is just a casual thing at your brother's?"

"Actually, there's probably something I should tell you," I began and Bella nodded her head in encouragement. "My parents are going to be at Emmett's."

"Are you being serious?"

I nodded.

"Fuck, Edward!" Bella cursed. "Have you told them...about me?"

"No," I answered. "Bella, there's not a lot to tell. They won't care that I've brought a friend along."

"A _friend_?"

"How else do you expect me to label us?" I asked, willing myself to remain calm. "I've made my feelings abundantly clear, but with you things are so ambiguous."

"You'll get sick of me eventually," Bella muttered as I pulled the car into Emmett's driveway. "Edward, come on. You don't seriously believe you love me."

"Yes, I do," I growled at her.

"How can you even say that?" She muttered, her eyes on her lap.

"You know you're impulsive and tempestuous and stubborn, but none of that matters to me because underneath this façade you've constructed, you're caring, sweet and gentle even and when you let me in, I see the person you truly are underneath."

I chanced a glance at Bella and noticed tears were slowly streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I brushed her tears away.

"I'm not upset because of you," Bella muttered. "I'm upset because I know sooner or later, I'll screw things up."

"You need to stop thinking like this," I told her. "Waiting for something bad to happen isn't the way to live your life."

"I know," she sniffled. "I can't help it though. I'm just used to shit fucking up, you know?"

"Do you want me to take you home or back to mine?" I offered.

"No," she answered, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, I just need to calm down but I want to go in there and meet your parents. Alice says your dad is sexy," Bella teased.

"Emmett calls him 'The Pimp'," I laughed.

Bella laughed, too and it was such a pure, innocent and happy sound. I revelled in it and smiled across at Bella, who was beaming, despite her tear-stained face. I exited the car and walked around to the passenger's side door and opened the door for Bella. She grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand up Rosalie and Emmett's front porch before I wrapped loudly on the front door.

"Coming!" We heard Rosalie shout from the other side before she opened the door and greeted us, apparently surprised to see Bella at my side, holding my hand. "Oh, you brought Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed. "It's good to see you again, sweetie."

"You too," Bella said timidly before Rose kissed her lightly on the cheek and did the same to me.

"Everyone else is here, they're out back," Rosalie told us. "I'm just going to upstairs to get a table cloth, but you two can walk through."

"Alright," I said. Still clutching Bella's hand, I lead her through to the back of Rosalie and Emmett's house until we arrived at the kitchen, of which the back patio was off. "Are you okay to go out there?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Bella answered.

I opened the glass sliding door and I stepped out onto the back patio and all five heads outside turned in our direction. Emmett was standing at the barbecue beside Jasper, while Alice sat down talking to my mother and father. I noticed both my parents looking in between Bella and I before my mother stood and walked towards us.

"Edward," she said warmly as she placed a kiss on my cheek. "And you must be Alice's sister, Bella."

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Cullen."

"Please call me Esme, dear," she told her as my father stepped up beside her. "This is my husband and Edward's father, Carlisle."

"I've heard only good things about you," Bella said, her voice slightly more confident.

"Yes," my father chuckled as he looked between Emmett and I. "I'm sure you have. Bella, is it?"

"Yes," Bella confirmed.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, too," Carlisle said while Bella's cheeks heated up.

"Oh, well..." Bella trailed off.

"Relax, nothing bad," Carlisle chuckled and Bella forced a laugh in response. Emmett appeared then, greeting me with a man-style one-armed hug before he turned to Bella.

"Hey, small fry," he said teasingly.

"Emmett," I warned. "Stop being a jackass."

"All you Swan's tiny?" Emmett continued.

"I guess," Bella shrugged, not entirely comfortable.

"Listen, Bells – I'm going to call you Bells – sorry for being a jackass that day Edward brought you to my baseball game. In case you haven't noticed, the filter between my brain and my mouth doesn't always work," Emmett chuckled.

"I think we've all noticed," Carlisle pointed out.

Bella smiled up at Emmett. "It's alright, Emmett. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Good, good. Anyways," Emmett continued. "I'll make it up to you with my mean barbecuing skills."

Bella laughed at this just as Rosalie appeared behind us.

"Come on guys," Rosalie said. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry lately," Jasper teased.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you all about. Go sit down," she gestured towards the table and Bella and I sat down next to my parents. "Emmett, get up here."

"Alright!" Emmett exclaimed as he stepped away from the barbecue.

"Go ahead, Em," Rosalie encouraged as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"Mum, Dad, Jaz, Al, Eddie and Bells, Rose and I have some exciting news. We made ourselves a baby!" Emmett exclaimed quickly in excited tones.

"Oh my god!" Alice and my mother both shrieked at the same time before running up to Rosalie and pulling her into a three-way hug.

Jasper and I offered our congratulations to Emmett , but I couldn't help but feel a little sad for Bella when I looked back and saw her sitting alone at the table. I could tell she wasn't feeling one hundred percent comfortable, perhaps even a little intimidated.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat down beside her. "You alright?"

Bella smiled up at me. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Want a beer?" Emmett shouted over at me.

"Nah man. I have to work tomorrow," I yelled back with a chuckle.

"I almost forgot you have a life outside looking after me," Bella joked.

The rest of us made small talk while the meat was cooked, but Bella mainly talk to Alice and myself. However, once Emmett served our dinner, my father sat down beside Bella and I could tell he wanted to talk to the girl who I'd told him nothing about, yet I was so obviously enamoured with.

"So, Bella. Are you in college?" He asked. Of course, he didn't know she was a stripper. He didn't know anything about her other than that she was Alice's baby sister who was a little troublesome. Even that, he didn't know too much about – thankfully.

"Actually, no. I deferred but I think I'll be going back at the start of the winter term at Washington University," Bella answered.

"And what is it you're doing now?"

"I was actually just let go from my job," Bella admitted. "So I'm looking for work until I go back to college."

"Do you know what you want to do once you leave college?" My mother asked as she passed me the salad.

"I'm not really sure at the moment," Bella answered. "I still have a while to figure it out."

"That's true. I really didn't want to know what I wanted to do until my fourth year of college," Esme said.

"You know, Bella, I could probably get you a job at the hospital. It would just be admin work but it's a job and given the way the economy is at the moment, those can be hard to come by," my father offered and in that moment, I had no regrets bringing Bella here. Of course, I knew I shouldn't've worried – these were my parents afterall. They weren't judgemental people.

"That would be so fantastic," Bella said happily. "I would really appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do. I can contact you through Edward, yes?"

"Yes," Bella answered. "Or Alice. I'm staying with her and Jasper now."

"Excellent," Carlisle said softly before the conversation turned to baby names.

"Emmett! We are not naming our baby girl Emmett junior!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rosie, we're having a boy," Emmett stated as if this was a confirmed fact.

"It's a girl, I can _feel_ it," Rosalie protested. "And I want to name her something unique like Adeleine – "

"No," Emmett cut in. "Emmett junior. Throw in Carlisle's name, too 'cause he's the pimp."

My mother rolled her eyes. "Your father isn't a pimp, Emmett. What am I, a hoe?"

The whole table burst out into hysterics and I noticed that even Bella was joining in on the laughter. Rosalie then decided to bring out the balderdash and Bella and I were neck and neck, until finally Bella took out the game. She looked so happy and free and I never wanted to see the look of heaviness in her eyes again. I knew she was finally at a point in her life where she could really make something of herself and I couldn't have been happier for her.

"Alright, guys," I said, interrupting the chatter. "It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow so I should probably start heading home. Want to come with me, Bella, or Jaz and Alice?"

"Um, I'll come with you," Bella said quietly before saying goodbye to everyone.

"I'll be in contact with you about getting you a job at the hospital," my father promised. Bella kissed him lightly on the cheek before saying goodbye to my mother, who pulled her into a tight hug.

"Edward, come see us more!" My mother exclaimed as she hugged me good bye. "I can't believe you kept this one from us," she whispered in my ear, gesturing towards Bella who was talking with Emmett and Rosalie. I chuckled and pulled away from her before reaching for Bella's hand. She grasped it in hers and I led us back through the house and out the front to where the Volvo was parked.

"Back to Jasper and Alice's?" I asked Bella – who already sat in the passenger's seat – as I sat down in the driver's seat.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess."

Bella alternated between flicking through the radio on the drive back over to her sister's apartment and looking out the window, soft sighs occasionally escaping from her parted lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella answered with a smile. "I'm just content, happy."

"I'm glad," I smiled back at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**Seventeen**

**Bella's POV**

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me on the drive back over to Alice's. The barbecue had been – in my opinion – a success and I was deep in thought when I heard Edward speak.

I smiled over at him. "Nothing. I'm just content," I told him, "happy."

Edward's smile widened then. "I'm glad."

"You know, you're so lucky," I sighed.

Edward cocked his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Your family...they're just so welcoming and lovely. You all just bode so well with one another and your parents are so lovely. Now I know why you're so wonderful," I said and I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. I didn't know what had changed, but things felt different between Edward and I now – I almost vulnerable, somehow. Maybe it was because I wasn't putting up my barriers as much with him, I was just being me.

Edward chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "My family are great. I love them all a lot and we're very close. I could tell my parents liked you."

"Only because they don't know all the bad shit about me," I shrugged.

"My parents don't judge people on their past, Bella," Edward told me. "I highly doubt they'd care that you went off on a tangent for a few months."

I scoffed, "I'd hardly call it a _tangent_, Edward."

"You know what I mean," Edward stated. "My point is, you need to let go of that. Just focus on your future. Don't let all that," he hesitated, "_bad shit _drag you down."

I released my bottom lip from between my teeth and looked over at Edward, whose eyes were focused on the road. "Can I be honest for a minute here?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward muttered.

"I really don't want to go home." I tried to sound seductive, but I knew I just sounded pathetic instead.

Edward turned his head towards me, but still kept his eyes on the road. "Bella," he ground out. His tone wasn't angry, but sounded like a warning.

"What?"

"You know what," he replied brusquely, his tone annoyed now. "What happened between us, when we...you know, it meant something different to me than it did to you. That's why I'm taking this left and leading you to Alice's, rather than turning right and taking us both back to my apartment." His tone softened, but I couldn't help feeling completely guilty. How long would I feel this horrible guilt over leaving him and going to someone much, much worse?

"I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I'm sorry," I apologised.

"It's not about presumptions, Bella."

"I'm sorry all the same."

Edward pulled the car over and I was about to question him when I realised we were out the front of Alice and Jasper's complex. "I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry, too."

"What if I told you I wanted that night – us sleeping together – that I wished it was exactly what you wanted? What if I told you I wanted to stay and wake up and pretend that we were together?"

"I'd say you're a pretty good liar. It's getting late, Bella. I should get home," Edward said curtly.

I reached for the handle of the car door. "It was hard for me to walk away."

"You still did it," Edward replied in a flat voice without looking at me. I let myself out of his car – I didn't want anything worse to be exchanged – and waved slightly as Edward pulled away from the curb and drove back down the street. I could've sworn I saw him watching me through the rear-view mirror, a frown playing across his beautiful face.

* * *

"Get up!" Alice demanded as she stood at the foot of my bed.

"Go away," I mumbled before pulling the blanket back over me.

"Why are you moping?"

"I'm not moping," I muttered. "I'm trying to get back to sleep. It's only 8am. Wait – why aren't you at work?"

"I took a day of leave," Alice replied before yanking my blanket off my body. "Now baby sister, I've planned a day for us so you need to get up, shower and get dressed."

"Argh!" I groaned. "What do you have planned?"

"We need to get dresses for my engagement party!" Alice said excitedly as she bounced on her toes.

"Oh, _that_. It's not for like a month, Al," I reminded her.

"That's true, but I'm so busy with everything that I want to get it taken care of as soon as possible. You will probably be busy with a job soon, too and I just want everything to go smoothly," Alice explained.

I scoffed. "Edward'll probably tell his dad not to find me a job at the hospital."

Alice frowned. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Not really," I admitted. "He just thinks I'm...flighty, I guess. He's upset with me still. He tries to pretend it's okay, but I know he's still mad about the whole situation. I don't know what to do, Al."

Alice sat down on the bed beside me. "But Bella, the way he looks at you...he'll get over it. He's absolutely enamoured with you."

I scoffed again. "Forget it, Alice. I'll go shopping with you, but let's not talk about this anymore."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay, I love when you come shopping of your own free will!"

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "Right. Let's find me something..._virginal_."

"Virginal it is," Alice giggled.

Alice left me to shower and dress and 45 minutes later, I was standing in the living room waiting for _her_. Alice burst into the room, her big tote swinging from her shoulder before grabbing her keys. Wordlessly we made our way down to the garage and found Alice's car.

"Listen," Alice began and I rolled my eyes, awaiting a lecture. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but are you okay? Some very serious things have happened to you Bella. Being sexually assaulted can be very traumatising. How are you holding up?"

"Al, it didn't go the whole way – both times," I shrugged. "Worse things have happened."

"I don't understand how you can be so nonchalant about it."

"My dignity is long gone," I pointed out. "I can assure you, I'm okay. The first time at work was bad, but I knew someone would save me. With James, it was a lot worse but Edward was there. I'm okay." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Alice or myself more.

"For your sake I hope so," Alice muttered.

When we pulled up at the shopping centre – with an excited squeal from Alice and a groan from me – my cell phone began to ring. I pulled it out and noticed it was from a number not saved in my address book.

"Uh, Hello?" I answered in an assure voice.

"Bella, is now an alright time to talk?" A warm voice asked and I instantly relaxed.

"Sure, Dr Cullen."

Alice's turned to look at me and her eyebrows shot up. _"What?"_ She mouthed. I waved my hand to tell her to hold up.

"I hope you don't mind I got your number from Jasper."

"That's not a problem," I assured him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm just ringing about getting you a job here. One of the assistants is on maternity leave, but she's due back just before you'd be starting college, should you still choose to go. I thought this would be perfect for you," he told me warmly.

"Oh," I sighed. "That would be wonderful, Dr Cullen."

"Carlisle, Bella."

"Carlisle," I repeated into the phone, slightly dazed.

"Would you be able to come in this afternoon, fill out some forms and I'll take you through all that boring stuff? There's normally a formal interview, but I told them I'd fill you in," Carlisle said.

"That would be fine. I'm with Alice now but I'll get her to drive me over once we're done?"

"Okay, great. I'll see you soon, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Bye."

I squealed as soon as I snapped my phone shut.

"What was all that about?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Dr Cullen got me a job!" I exclaimed.

Alice enveloped me in a hug. "That's wonderful, Bella! You've gotta love those Cullen's. See, everything's working out!"

I agreed with Alice on that. Except there was still one thing I needed to fix.

Edward.

I tried not to think of him as Alice and I walked from store to store, the number of bags of Alice's wrists growing. She pushed me into change rooms and forced me into both horrible and lovely dresses while she frolicked about the stores, picking things up for herself as well. In the end, Alice decided on a frilly blue dress that would've looked absolutely ridiculous on anyone, but instead it looked perfect on her petite frame.

I ended up with a strapless, silk white dress that sat just above my knee. Not exactly virginal, but overall quite innocent.

Alice drove me down to the hospital and I couldn't help but feel nervous as I walked down the halls, until I finally reached the front desk. "Uh, Hi," I muttered nervously. "I'm here to see Dr Carlisle Cullen. Could you please tell me where to go?"

"Yes," the receptionist smiled warmly at me. "He's in Neurosurgery up on level 5."

I thanked her and took the lift up to level 5 where a helpful nurse pointed me in the direction of Carlisle's office. I found myself in front of an office which had a simple tag stating _Carlisle E Cullen, MD, MBA. _I suddenly felt intimidated, and with a shaking hand, wrapped on the door twice.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and stepped into his warm office. Carlisle stood up from his desk and walked around it to come and greet me with a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for coming in."

"No, thank you for seeing me and helping me out. I really appreciate this," I said as I sat down and Carlisle returned to his seat behind the desk. I glanced around the room; the theme was basic, yet Carlisle had managed to personalise it. A photo of himself and Esme sat on the desk next to his computer, while the wall behind him was decorated with his college transcripts and other awards. The part that most caught my attention, however, was the shelf to my right which was overloaded with family photographs.

In the photo at the forefront, I could make out bronze hair, a gap-tooth smile and a large blazer – no doubt part of a private prepatory school uniform. "He's changed a lot," I giggled without thinking.

Carlisle smiled at me and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "He certainly has. Alright, here's the basic boring forms; they'll just ask about bank accounts, any health issues, things like that. You can take them home to fill out and just bring back when you start."

"Okay, great," I grinned across at him. "This is fantastic, thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, Bella, I can assure you," Carlisle said as he stretched back into his chair. "Did you enjoy your shopping with Alice?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Alice and I are opposites, pretty much. The wedding is going to be bigger than...well, I don't know what exactly. Just huge."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Jasper just can't say no to her."

We talked about the job role – mainly it was dictation, filing and dealing with phone calls – before Carlisle decided to bring up Edward.

"Are you seeing Edward tonight?"

I shook my head. "No, not that I've planned."

"Mhm," Carlisle hummed. "I was under the impression that you two were romantically involved. Of course, Edward didn't fully explain that to me."

"We're...friends, I guess. I don't really know to be perfectly honest," I admitted.

"Edward did say things were a bit ambiguous between the two of you," Carlisle chuckled.

"He's talked to you – about me, I mean?"

"Actually, I knew nothing about you until last night. He seemed perplexed and upset," he explained.

"But we were at Emmett's place – "

Carlisle cut me off, "Edward rang me once he got home, Esme and I just arrived home and were unlocking the door when I heard the phone ringing. He seemed upset more than anything. Edward and I were always close but since Tanya, he hasn't talked to me a lot. It surprised me he chose me rather than Emmett or Jasper – although I could understand with him seeing as you live with Jasper now – but yes, you were the topic of conversation."

"You were living with my son," Carlisle stated and I suddenly wanted to shrink away and hide from the warm, beautiful Doctor behind the desk.

I began explaining, "it was only temporary and because I was completely desperate," but Carlisle cut me off.

"It's alright, Edward explained."

_Fuck. _

"Does that mean you know about me being a...a," I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I don't judge you, Bella," Carlisle answered. "You needn't worry about my judgement, Edward has assured me you're a good person and I trust my son. I don't care what your former profession was."

A released my lip from my teeth and glanced at Carlisle's face. He was still so calm and his beautiful was was encouraging. "I'm not so sure that he thinks I'm a good person anymore."

"Mhm," he hummed. "He explained you two were...intimate...and then you left him. He acknowledges you're sorry, Bella, but it's not that simple. When Tanya left him, it caused him to question where his whole life was headed. Sure, the emotional connection in that relationship was long dead, but when she left it disrupted the comfort and familiarity he had clung to. Don't get me wrong, my son is not spoiled, but he's never been without anything. So for you to leave, it hurts so much greater, especially given his feelings for you."

"Are you sure you're a neurosurgeon? I think you could be a psychiatrist," I giggled and Carlisle's serious expression turned to amused and he laughed softly.

"I just know my son well, Bella. He's stubborn as the day is long, that's why he dwells on things longer than others would. Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"Ah, not exactly," I uttered.

"It just means you have to be persistent. Regain his trust and things will work out. Unless of course you don't want things to work out, then you should make it clear friendship is all you want from him...and without physicality. I'm not trying to judge you, but don't try and use sex as a way to win him back."

I blushed at his nonchalant use of the word _sex_. As often as I heard it, when it came from Edward's father's lips, it just sounded so taboo.

"Uh, r-right," I stuttered.

"Bella, may I be so bold as to talk about something medical?"

"Sure," I uttered. After all, nothing seemed out of bounds anymore.

"Have you ever had any sort of counselling, to deal with grief?"

"No," I answered curtly.

"Have you ever thought about it – "

"No," I cut him off.

" – given the fact that certain traumatising events have occurred in your life, especially recently?" Carlisle continued, ignoring me.

"I have to go," I stated as I stood up from my chair.

"Bella," Carlisle said, standing up as well. "I'm terribly sorry. The doctor in me gets the better of me sometimes. It's not my business and I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine," I told him. "Uh, thank you. For the job...and for talking to me about Edward."

* * *

I tapped my fingers up and down on the edge of my laptop, deciding whether or not to call _him_. I had Volterra Advertising's website up on my browser, the number in the right hand bottom of the screen. I knew he'd still be at work, but that didn't make dialling the number any easier.

I grabbed my cell and dialled the number before I could back out. "Good Afternoon, Volterra Advertising. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked in a smooth voice.

"Hello, could I please speak to Edward Cullen?" I asked, trying to make my voice equally as smooth.

"Certainly. May I ask whose calling?"

"Yes, it's Bella Swan. It's a personal matter," I told her.

"Okay, transferring you now Bella."

"Thank you," I muttered and the hold music sounded.

The line started ringing and like an answer to an unsaid prayer, I heard Edward's angelic voice. "Bella?" He sounded somewhat confused.

"Edward, hi," I said timidly. "Is it okay to talk now? I want be long."

"Yes, it's fine. Is something wrong?" He sounded alarmed.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you but I'm thinking maybe over the phone isn't alright. Is there any chance we could meet up tonight?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," Edward answered. "Giovanni's at 7.30?"

"Sounds good," I agreed. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay," Edward said quietly. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I shut my phone and placed it down. I decided then and there I couldn't do this alone.

I padded down the hallway and knocked on Alice's bedroom door. She seemed delighted to see me – for once – making the effort to communicate with her. "Hey, Al. How do you feel about playing Bella Barbie tonight?" I asked.

Alice squealed and pulled me into her room and I explained to her about Edward and for once...she actually felt like my sister, not someone just trying to replace my mother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

_She holds your your head  
And lays you down  
And she is always with you now _

[Wherever by Stafford Bros v Hoxton Whores]

**Eighteen**

**Edward's POV**

The day following the barbecue, work didn't prove to be the distraction I craved. I was irritated and teetering on the border of being volatile; I was especially tempted to smash my computer and phone. Angela was aware of my bad mood as soon as she got into the office, long black in hand and passed it over to me. "Thanks," I replied gruffly.

"Are you okay, Edward?" She asked in a soft, concerned voice.

My response was curt. "I'm fine, Angela."

"Is it Bella?"

" Don't you have something to do?" I asked rudely.

"Right, sorry," she apologised before shuffling out of my office, shutting the door softly behind her.

I instantly felt bad, but was too grumpy to go out and apologise to Angela. Instead, I emailed commands out to her and went about completing a matter of tasks for Aro, which he was too lazy to do himself. I was being a bastard – this I knew – but I refused to take responsibility. I blamed _her_ for the way I was acting and hated the way she had this control over me, but I couldn't hate Bella. Instead, I still loved her as pathetically as ever.

My phone rang – it was an internal call – and I glanced at the screen. _Aro_ flashed up on the screen and I fought back a growl. "Yes?"

"Hello, Edward. I've heard you're being a bit of the petulant child today," he chuckled.

"Yes," I answered without humour. "What do you need?"

"Well, well, m'boy. No need to be rude. I'm taking some of the Denali trustees out to lunch, would you care to join us?"

I promptly declined and slammed the receiver down.

It was another few hours before my rang, an internal call again. "What?" I answered.

"Hi, Edward," the receptionist said timidly. "I have Bella Swan for you."

"Okay, put her through," I said, my tone somewhat softened.

The line rang again and I answered with _her _name.

"Edward, hi," Bella said timidly. "Is it okay to talk now? I wont be long."

"Yes, it's fine. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Bella answered and I felt my heart start again. "I just wanted to talk to you but I'm thinking maybe over the phone isn't alright. Is there any chance we could meet up tonight?" She asked.

It was pathetic how much excitement that triggered within me, but I reigned it in and answered her calmly. "I don't see why not. Giovanni's at 7.30?" I figured being in a neutral environment was better...for both of us.

"Sounds good," Bella agreed. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay," I said quietly. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward," she replied, her voice equally as demure.

I placed my phone down on the receiver and stared at the jumble of words on my screen. I tried to make sense of them and not think about Bella, but I found myself typing her name and scrambling it down on my notepad. I decided to call Giovanni's and book a table for two just in case they were full up and luckily, they were able to fit us in.

From there on, it was just the waiting.

I opened the door to my office and I could've sworn Angela inched ever so subtly away from me. "Oh, right," I said when I looked at her, suddenly reminded of my asshole behaviour. "Sorry for being a jackass," I apologised. "I know it's not excuse but I was just in a bad mood."

Angela chuckled, "past tense noted. I'm glad you're happier now and don't worry, Edward. I didn't take it personally."

"I'm sorry all the same. I'm about done for the day," I told her, looking at my watch. It was five minutes to five. "You can go now if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks Edward. Ben and I are going to see that new vampire movie," she said excitedly.

"Alright," I laughed. "Have fun with that."

"See you later, Edward," she called over to me after she'd turned off her computer and grabbed her hand bag. I returned to my office and grabbed my gym bag – I was planning to go for a work out after work – and cell before walking through to the elevators.

* * *

My hands were shaking as I pushed open the the door to Giovanni's. I couldn't even pretend I wasn't nervous. It was perfectly obvious. A leggy blonde waitress greeted me at the entrance and yes, she was very attractive but now I only had eyes for one – and she was neither tall nor blonde. She was just Bella and she was simply beautiful.

"Table for one, sir?" The waitress – Celia, according to her name tag – asked as she tried to be subtle, looking me up and down.

"No," I corrected her. "I have a reservation for Cullen, two people. My girlfriend is meeting me here." So the last part was a lie, but the waitress's wandering eye was bothering me.

"Oh, yes," she stammered as she checked the computer for my reservation. "Just through here," she said as she grabbed two menus and lead me to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. I was glad we had a somewhat private table.

"Thank you," I said to Celia as I took my seat.

"Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"No, thank you," I told her before I began perusing the menu and thankfully, she huffed and walked off.

I sensed, rather than heard when Bella walked into the restaurant. As if some part of my being just knew she'd be there, I looked up to find her waiting to be shown to our table. She was yet to see me, but one quick glance around the room and she locked eyes with me, a wide smile spreading across her face which I couldn't help but reciprocate.

She was wearing a knee-length, deep green strapless dance that contrasted beautifully against her porcelain skin and black shoes with a small heel. She proceeded towards me, not bothering to wait for someone to show her to the table and without thinking about it, I stood up to greet her. Bella reached for me and we hugged for a moment before I kissed her on the forehead and held out her seat for her.

"Edward, you're so lovely," she laughed, light and free.

I chuckled and Bella locked eyes with me from across the table. "Thank you for coming to see me. I know last night you were," she tried to think of the appropriate word, "_upset_, but you seem a lot happier now."

"I am happier now. I was being stupid last night," I muttered, suddenly ashamed for bringing up things from the past again. "I'm sorry."

"No, Edward. You don't need – " Bella began, but she was cut off by Celia who appeared at our table.

She cleared her throat before looking at me. "Would you like to order drinks now?"

I looked over at Bella. "Bella?"

"Mhm, the house white wine?" Bella said timidly.

"Make that two," I said to the waitress, offering her a short look before turning back to Bella. "So why was it you wanted to come here?"

"Can we talk after we eat? Is that alright?" Bella asked unsurely as she glanced over at me.

"Sure," I told her because I felt completely at ease. It was a stark contrast to how I felt earlier in the evening. "What'd you get up to today?"

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed, apparently just remembering something important. "Your father rang me. I went into the hospital and went over some paperwork but I'm pretty sure I have a job there now."

"That's great, Bella. I'm really glad for you," I told her honestly.

Bella looked down and fiddled with the table cloth. "Your dad is so lovely. I wish my dad talked about me with that much love."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You two talked about me?"

"Well, yeah. Mutual interest, you know?" Bella shrugged.

Our drinks were set down at that moment and we ordered our meals. I decided on a veal dish while Bella opted for gnocci with pesto sauce.

"So why did you decide on wine?" I asked.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before answering. "I wanted to relax a little."

"You're nervous," I ascertained. "Why? It's only me."

Bella blushed and let out a giggle. "That's exactly why I'm nervous."

"I'm," I tried to find the right word, "...confused."

"If you care about someone and are about to attempt to embark, well if they're willing, on some sort of...journey, oh maybe that isn't the right word – um path? Anyway, there can be nerves, right? I mean what if they – " Bella rambled on.

"You lost me," I admitted.

"Okay, after we eat," Bella said. "I'll try to make sense then." She shook her head and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Alright," I agreed, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape my mouth.

Our meals arrived a short while later and after munching on her own meal, Bella began looking longingly over at my veal. "Is the pasta not good?" I asked.

"No, it's lovely. I'm just watching you eat," Bella blurted out.

"Um, alright," I mumbled, suddenly feeling self conscious. "You know, you're acting a little funny. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's...fine, great," Bella decided. "I'm just thinking about something me and Alice were talking about."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"After we're finishing eating," Bella said sternly, before stabbing a piece of gnocci and bringing it to her plump, pink lips. I could understand watching _her_ eat. It was...sensual. She chewed and raised her eyebrow when she noticed me staring. I brought a piece of veal to my lips, not breaking our eye contact before Bella lost her serious expression and laughed.

"I'll never win at these competitions," she huffed. "You're too sexy not to smile or laugh at."

I chuckled at her and offered her my crooked smile which she reacted so well too.

"Don't look at me like that," she muttered. "Cheating Dazzler."

"_Dazzler_?"

"Don't pretend you don't know that you dazzle me," Bella scoffed.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that you dazzle me?" I asked and Bella scoffed again. "No, truly. You do. Stop scoffing and pouting. You're beautiful and you know it."

Bella fought back a retort before she ate her last piece of gnocci. "I'm so full," she groaned before reaching for her glass of wine. "I have a food baby. I'm going to name him Edward junior," she joked and I fell in love with her a little more. She was so infectious when she was happy. I felt like she was the real Bella and she trusted me enough to show me who she really was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded playfully.

I shook my head. "No reason."

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed her plate to the side before peering over to my plate. "You almost done?"

"One last bite," I confirmed before swallowing it down and like Bella, reaching for my wine. I took and sip and pushed my plate aside before looking at her expectantly.

"So today," Bella began. "I had an...interesting – for lack of a better word – conversation with your father." I groaned before Bella continued. "He said you were perplexed and upset and he also told me you two were very close but it was the first time you'd opened up to him about me. He said you told him about my...past?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," I instantly told her. "I know it wasn't my place but I was upset. You can trust him, you know. He would never judge you."

"Edward, it's okay," she assured me. "Your dad said that you knew I was sorry for leaving you – which I am – and that the only way for you to forgive me was for you to believe I truly cared about you. He told me not to use physicality to win you back, which I tried to do last night by asking to go home with you. I'm sorry for that, Edward. There was just so many unidentified feelings going on in my head and I have a tendency to use physicality as a way to show affection. I know that's not okay, but I'm working on it. I know that you deserve so much better than me, Edward, but every time I try to think about my life without you...it's blank."

"Bella -" I began but she cut me off.

"No, Edward. Please just let me finish before you say anything," she asked desperately and I nodded my head. "I realised that in some part of my mind, you're always there and no matter what – I'm always, always going to care about you so much. I talked to Alice and when I finally talked about you, it made me realise what it is I'm feeling."

"And what's that?" I encouraged.

Bella took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from me. "That I'm hopelessly in love with you," she said in a small voice, "and that scares more than anything else in the world."

I looked away from her. To say I was shocked was a monumental understatement. I remained silent as my mind tried to process what Bella was telling me. _I'm hopelessly in love with you_. It didn't make any sense, but I wanted so much to believe it was true, even if it didn't seem possible.

I couldn't seem to grasp it; did she feel for me what I felt for her? More importantly, why would she?

"Edward," Bella said softly. "Please say something...anything."

"When you say you're scared, are you scared of me?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I'm scared of _me_, I'm worried about losing you. I just... I don't know Edward. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything and made a big deal out of this," Bella whispered.

"You mean it?"

Bella looked into my eyes and I saw that hers were watering. "Of course I do," she said determinedly.

"Why?"

"You're the only person who has ever loved me and cared about me – aside from Alice and Jasper – without wanting anything from me," Bella whispered.

"I'm sure that's not true. Your mother loved you," I countered.

Bella shook her head. "She's dead, Edward."

"That doesn't mean she can't still be an important part of your life. Bella, you know how I feel. You know I love you and I only want what's best for you and that's why I'm telling you, you can't keep living your life like this. Let me in. You can talk to me."

"I find it difficult to trust people. My mother was my best friend. Alice and I were always so different and I was so shy in high school so I didn't have a lot of friends," Bella told me. "When she died, everything changed. The already strained relationship I had with my father got even worse. The only time after that I ever opened up to anyone...he ended up hurting me, both physically and emotionally."

"Bella," I whispered as I reached for her hand. "I'm not James."

"I know you aren't," Bella sniffled.

I reached up to her face and brushed away the tears off her cheeks. "Then trust me. I love you, Bella."

Bella's eyes flickered up to mine as I said those three words. "Then I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me," Bella vowed. "I love you, Edward."

A smile broke out across my face, as it did with Bella's. Our waitress appeared at the table just then and it was only then that I realised how much Bella and I were leaning across the table, our bodies subconsciously trying to get close to one another. We both straightened up and turned to the waitress.

"Would you like to look at our dessert menu?"

"No," Bella answered. "I'm so full, I couldn't possibly eat anything else."

"We're both fine, thank you," I said to the waitress. "Can I please have the bill?"

She walked off to get the bill and I turned back to Bella. "So, does this mean you want to be...exclusive?" I felt like a nervous school boy as I asked her.

"Yes," Bella said certainly. "Let's just...take things slow, ease it to it."

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed.

"I know I have a lot of things to sort out, but I think I'm really getting things together now."

"And I'll be here to help you," I vowed.

When the waitress returned with the bill, I slipped the cash to her before Bella could object. She thanked us for dining at the restaurant and Bella and I walked out in to the warm night air. It was still summer and it was a surprisingly pleasant and rain-free evening. I walked Bella to her beat up red truck and couldn't help but feel somewhat distressed when I thought of her driving it.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight."

Bella rocked back on her heels. "Yep."

I moved forward and pulled Bella into my arms before settling them around her waist. "You're so beautiful."

Bella smiled up at me. "When I'm with you, I actually _feel_ beautiful."

"There's something I want to do," I said playfully. "How fast can we go with this?"

"Just do it, Edward," Bella said seductively. "Kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice. I leant down and kissed Bella softly on her nose before moving my lips down to hers. Our kiss was soft and innocent but it was comforting and warm and I very much enjoyed myself. Bella's eyes were still closed as we parted, but a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Goodnight, Edward," she said softly before she hopped up into her truck.

"Night," I replied as I back away from the track.

I watched as it roared to life, while Bella waved down at me. Once the truck was out of my sight, I walked back to the Volvo, eager to find out what tomorrow would hold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long between updates. My internet got cut off cause I'm extremely poor :(

**Nineteen**

**Bella's POV**

My life seemed like it was finally falling into place. I'd started working at the hospital the week following my declaration to Edward and things were good when it came to my living arrangements. I actually found that Jasper and I got along very well. He had spunk; I liked him a lot. I guess when I lived there before I never made the effort to get to know him but now it was like he, Alice and myself were one happy family.

Alice was just as wonderful as ever. She was very supportive of Edward and I and I was thankful she was the one who helped me talk through everything and finally realise I truly loved Edward.

And then there was Edward. Of course, he occupied nearly all my thoughts and I wanted to be with him every second of every day but we'd agreed to take things slow. Our routine mainly consisted of dinners, watching movies at his place (no sleepovers, though) and whispering _I love you's_ against one another's lips. And yes, I was now very familiar with Edward's lips. The only problem was...that was the only place I was familiar with.

I knew we'd said we were going slow...but it had been three weeks since I'd told Edward I loved him and we still hadn't evolved from kissing into other activities. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't enjoy kissing Edward – I very much did – it was just the feelings he evoked in me. As crude as it sounds, all he had to do was look at me a certain way and I'd feel myself getting wet...like _really_ wet.

Of course, Edward never let us get too far. I wondered how he had the self control, especially when I could feel him growing hard as I pushed myself against him. Hey, I'd even settle for dry-humping at this stage.

It was Friday and my shift at the hospital was coming to a close. I finished with some filing and then headed out of there, eager to go home and get ready for my night with Edward. We hadn't really planned anything; Edward was going to pick me up at seven then we'd pick up some dinner and go back to his place. And boy, was I determined. I felt like if he didn't touch me or do _something_ soon, I would spontaneously combust.

Alice and Jasper went out for drinks after work so it was just me when I arrived back at the apartment. I showered and blow-dried my hair before deciding on my outfit. Something sexy but simple – I went with tight black jeans and a silk blue top and teamed my outfit with kitten heels.

I spritzed on some perfume and was ready to go by five to seven. A few minutes later, my cell rang indicating a new message.

_Love, I'm outside. _

_E. _

I shook my head at myself. It was ridiculous how worked up it got me when he said _love_. It was so different than when James would say it. It seemed more pure or more sincere somehow.

I grabbed my bag and headed outside to meet Edward where he was waiting in his Volvo. "Hi love," he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek as I sat down in the passenger's seat.

I inhaled his scent and smiled across at him. "Hi," I breathed.

His signature crooked-smile broke out across his face as he shifted the car into drive and then reached over for my hand. "Should we just get some food delivered?"

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Edward complimented.

"Thank you," I said. "You do, too."

Of course, he did. He always looked perfect. Especially in the outfit he'd chosen for tonight; blue jeans and a basic gray tee. Edward chuckled and tilted his head towards me. "What do you feel like having for dinner?"

I shrugged. "Whatever we can order in, I guess."

"Oh, yeah. I was meant to tell you that it's my birthday next week. Alice has booked us all into some fancy restaurant for next Friday night."

"Mmm," Edward hummed. "Who's coming?"

"Well you, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I guess I'm sort of lacking when it comes to the friend department," I sighed.

Edward frowned. "You have me."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I do."

Once we arrived at Edward's apartment, we decided to order some Thai food. Edward was making us drinks while I perused all his DVD titles. If I was being perfectly honest, I knew I didn't want to watch a movie. I wanted to throw Edward down and ravish him but I'd just have to settle for watching a film and cuddling up to him.

"Anything you feel like watching?" Edward asked as he set down two cokes for us.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Sorry, I need to buy some new movies," Edward apologised.

"It's not the movies," I admitted. "I just don't really feel like watching one."

"What would you like to do?" He asked. '_You!'_ My dirty little mind automatically screamed.

I walked towards him and took both his hands in mine. "I don't know," I said sweetly. "Why don't we just sit down?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me before looking down to our linked hands. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Edward let go of my hands and sat down and gestured for me to sit beside him. "Look, I know what you're trying to do," he stated, "and I don't understand why you feel it's essential for us to do..._that_ at this stage in our relationship."

I was so tempted to remind him we'd already had sex, but I didn't want to irritate him so I kept my mouth shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied in an innocent tone.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Our dinner'll be here soon."

Honestly, I was a little pissed off. I crossed my legs and folded my arms across my chest. I knew it was immature, but I was sick of being treated like a child. I bet he screwed his stupid ex girlfriend, sorry_fiancée_when they first got together. I scowled at the thought.

"Bella, love. What's bothering you?" Edward asked sweetly as he stroked my hair.

"I'm frustrated, okay?" I growled. "I'm not angry at you, I'm just frustrated because I'm so goddamn horny and you're so sweet and sexy and all crooked smiles. I mean you can turn me on with a smile! Couple that with the fact that it's been three weeks since I declared my love for you and the fact that the last time I got off was when we had sex and my hand it just not getting my anywhere anymore. It's not that I don't enjoy just being with you, but – "

Edward cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me urgently and my hands found their way to his thick bronze hair. He moved atop of me, his hands gripping my hips tightly and I pressed my body as close to him as I could but it still didn't seem close enough. I licked along Edward's lips and he granted my tongue entrance into his hot, wet mouth. He still tasted amazing as ever and I couldn't fight back the moan that escaped my lips.

"Mmm," Edward hummed before flipping us over so I was straddling his legs. I pressed my chest against his as Edward's hands roamed my back, grazing over my behind before settling on my hips. He pulled his mouth away from mine so he could leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along my collarbones and neck. It was fucking hot and I moaned out Edward's name.

Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Mother fucker!" I groaned.

"The food," Edward gasped and I pulled away from him. He tossed me his wallet and I walked over to the door to get our food. Edward wasn't exactly in a fit state. The delivery boy's eyes widened when I opened the door and that's when I realised it was Mike Newton, the guy from college who had a not-so-subtle crush on me.

"Uh, hi Mike," I said breathlessly.

He was assessing me – that much was obvious by the way his eye was wandering up and down my frame. I was sure I had sex hair and puffy lips and I couldn't help but smirk. I liked that Edward had left a mark on me for others to see, as silly as it was.

"Yeah, hi Bella. You live here?"

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'. "This is my boyfriend's place."

"Oh, right. The guy you were with at the mall."

"That's the one."

"Oh, yeah. Your food," Mike muttered, suddenly remembering why he was there. "Here you go." He handed over the bag. "That comes to $38.90."

I handed him $40 before saying a quick goodbye and shutting the door. I turned back to Edward who was still sitting on the couch, looking rather flustered. I offered him a smirk before carrying our dinner over to the dining table.

"You alright, sweetie?" I asked.

Edward growled at me.

"You started it," I reminded him.

"You reciprocated," he added before walking over to join me at the dining table. "This smells great."

"Sure does," I agreed.

We ate in companionable silence, occasionally humming our approval of our dinner. I picked at Edward's rice, while he picked at my noodles. It was nice and comfortable. Our 'dates' were always like this. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but when I'd get home I'd realise I also felt a lot of other stuff inside...raging hormones for one.

I decided to tease Edward a little. "So, what was with that kiss?" I asked playfully.

"Since when am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Edward retorted.

"I guess you're right," I played along. "Movie?"

"You actually want to watch one?"

"Do you have a porn stash?" I asked, half-joking, half-genuinely curious.

"What?" Edward gasped. "No!"

"Bullshit," I chuckled. "Even _I _have porn on my computer."

"I don't," he muttered. "Tanya wasn't a big fan of porn. I personally think it's too orchestrated. It's so fake. Sex should be about love and not just about getting off."

"Is that why you're so touchy about the physical aspect of our relationship?" I asked. "Because I already tainted that intimacy?"

Edward hesitated. "Not exactly. Mostly, I just don't want you to leave again." His head turned down and he started fidgeting with the table cloth.

"I won't," I vowed and reached for his hand. "Trust me, please."

Edward's head cocked up and he looked into my eyes. "I do trust you."

I stood up and walked around to stand at his side. "Then stop thinking everything through. Just let stuff happen." With that, I leant down and pressed my lips to his before he could retort. Edward stood up and I moved with him, not breaking the kiss. He kissed me as he was before; desperately, urgently and I reciprocated with just as much need.

He moved his hands from my waist down to my bum and cupped it, before pulling my body up and wrapping my legs around his waist. My hands clung tightly to his body while his tongue plunged into my mouth. Edward walked us over to the lounge and let my body fall down onto it.

Falling down on top of me, his hands found my kips as we resumed our kissing. I pulled on Edward's shirt, eager to be as close to him as physical possible while he rubbed his hands up and down my sides. Edward shifted slightly atop me before laying kisses along my neck and collarbones like he'd done before. I decided I liked when he did that.

A lot.

I moaned his name in approval and I heard Edward chuckle before once again diving for my lips, his tongue battling fiercely with control for mine. I let him have it and revelled into the amazing feeling of his mouth on me and his unique, sweet taste.

Edward once again shifted so my legs were on either side of his. His hands ran up and down my thighs before settling on my hips and tugging at my jeans. I made quick work of them, kicking them off before Edward assisted in pulling my top over my head. I was suddenly thankful I was wearing a matching black-lace bra and thong set.

He glanced down at my body monetarily before pulling my face back to his, once again capturing my lips. His hands moved over my hips, before moving higher and resting on my ribcage. I decided to take action and grabbed his right hand and pressed it to my breast. He didn't pull it back, instead he squeezed and fondled it while his other hand reached behind my back and unclasped the bra.

Edward slid my bra down my shoulders before flinging it across the room. "Mhm," he hummed against my lips. "That's much better." He lowered his head to suck at my neck while his hands caressed and massaged both of my boobs.

"Oh," I sighed softly. I ran my hands through his beautiful hair and placed kisses along his shoulders, neck and face. He was so close, but I wanted to pull him as close to me as physically possible.

His head lowered to my chest and he groaned my name before taking my left nipple into his mouth. It felt so hot and wet on my skin. "Edward," I moaned and he switched to my other breast, lightly nibbling on my hardened nipple.

I could feel his hands, moving lower down my body; the right one sitting ever so close to the juncture in between my thighs. The thought of him touching me _there_ sent me wild and I pulled his face up to mine so I could feel his soft lips again.

"Bella," he groaned as he pulled away; the desperation of his voice utterly and undeniable sexy. I wriggled my hips beneath his grip and dug my nails into the arm of his skin. I was completely overrun by desire and desperate, wanton _need_. I was sure my underwear was absolutely soaked. Edward's hand moved almost imperceptibly closer to my core and I bucked my hips up, hoping desperately he'd move closer to the one place I needed him most.

"Please," I pleaded with him. Edward closed his eyes and appeared to be battling with some internal dilemma, but once he opened his eyes I saw just as much lust there as I felt.

He spread his fingers out along my thigh while his left hand reached for the band of panties. He slid his finger underneath the top of the band and ran his fingers across the skin there. Fucking teasing me. He had a devious look in his eyes and I was so tempted to grab his hand and position it where I needed it, but Edward saved me the effort.

"Mhm, someone's impatient," he whispered as he stroked me through the fabric of my underwear. His middle finger found my clit and worked it expertly through the thin layer beneath it.

"Oh, yes," I moaned. "Please, Edward." I needed more than his teasing touches.

"Shh," he hushed.

"I think this drenched little thong needs to go," he said and suddenly he was pulling at the tiny bit of fabric and working it down my legs so I was completely bare in front of him. I expected to feel vulnerable, but instead, I didn't. I felt wanted and sexy and I felt that Edward was far too overdressed for the occasion. I pulled at his shirt and Edward pulled it over his head, revealing his drool-worthy toned stomach.

"Your pants," I gasped as I reached for the button. Fumbling, I unbuttoned them and then pulled down the fly. Edward pushed them down his hips and they fell to the floor with a muted thud. He was wearing these fancy looking designer boxer-briefs which needed desperately to disappear, but as I reached for them Edward caught my wrist in his hands.

"No, Bella. We can't," he whispered.

I pulled my hands back, suddenly feeling absolutely mortified. I didn't feel sexy anymore; I just felt disgusting and unwanted. I wrapped my arms around my breasts and looked away from Edward's trembling physique.

"Oh, baby," he sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant if I lost my pants, then there's no way I wouldn't end up inside you. As desperately as I want that, I don't think we should right now. As for what we were just doing, well if you're fine with it, then I most definitely am."

"I obviously am," I told him. "I mean, _look at me!_" I moved my hands from my chest and gestured down to my naked body.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Edward groaned and then his lips were back on mine. He didn't bother teasing me anymore, instead, his thumb found my clit. I bucked against it and arched my back, pressing my chest into his. My breaths were coming shorter and closer together and just when I thought I'd lost it, he pushed two fingers inside of me.

"Fuck!" I rasped as two of his fingers pushed in and out of me while his thumb still continued to work my clit. "Oh my god, Edward," I gasped. "So good."

Of it's own accord, my hand reached forward to cup Edward's bulging cock through his underwear. Still continuing his ministrations on my lower lips and clit he locked his eyes with mine, silently begging me. "Edward," I groaned. "I need to touch you."

He bit down on his lip and furrowed his eyebrows before finally relenting and nodding his head at me. I instantly began stroking him through his pants before snapping the band back and grasping his thick shaft in between my fingers, all the while as his fingers worked magic on me.

"Shit," Edward hissed as simultaneously he pushed a third finger inside me and I squeezed his shaft lightly. I began to pump, up and down at a painfully slow pace, feeling as Edward's manhood expanded in my palm. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he no doubt took in the pleasure; his fingers still managing to tease me. The image of Edward being so overwhelmed by his pleasure sent me over the edge and I could feel the intensity of my feelings growing within me.

"So...close," I managed to gasp.

"That's it, baby," Edward encouraged. "Come for me, sweetie."

Edward worked at my bundle of nerves faster and his head fell to my neck. I could hear him panting roughly in my ear and soon I was screaming out his name as my orgasm overtook my body. "Fuck, oh Edward!" I yelled. My orgasm rocked my body and I bucked against his hand as I was brought down from my high.

Edward pulled his fingers away from me and extended his arms down onto the lounge on either side of my body while I continued pumping him in my hand. "Baby, sit down," I urged and Edward managed to move his shaking body down to the lounge.

I moved down to the carpet and got on my knees in front of Edward. I leaned down and pulled his underpants down his legs before moving back into position and taking his shaft in my fingers again, lightly cupping his balls with my free hand. The contact earned another low moan from Edward and his head fell back, his mouth parted.

I lowered my head and softly kissed the tip of his dick, while continuing to run my hand up and down his shaft. Slowly, I took his length into my mouth and began to run my lips and tongue up and down him. I built up a rhythm while Edward groaned out my name above me and fisted his hands in my hair.

I grazed my tongue over his tip again, before once again taking his length fully in my mouth. I bopped up and down on him, gaining more speed while Edward's breathing became more rapid. "Bella, fuck," he hissed. "I'm close, baby."

I sped up my actions, making sure my fingers worked his balls and the bottom of his shaft where my mouth couldn't reach. He writhed underneath me and tried to push me away, but I wouldn't move. "I'm coming," he managed to pant out before trying to pull me up with his hands. I slapped them away and continued to work him, eager to taste his sweet come.

He was trembling and finally with a loud groan, I felt his warm semen explode into my mouth. I swallowed it eagerly before licking the remains off his shift. Edward fell back onto the lounge and I used my fingers and tongue to clean up all his delicious come. Alright, it wasn't exactly delicious...but it definitely wasn't horrible like I remembered James' being.

I stood up from the ground and sat down beside Edward. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, a lazy smile playing on his face. "Mmm," he hummed contently. "I'm glad I let you do that."

"I'm glad you let me, too," I chuckled before sighing. "God."

"Bella?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you stay here tonight?" Edward asked, sounding so adorable and hopeful.

I turned to him and smiled widely. "Of course I will."

Edward's smile in reply was even wider. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body onto his lap and even though we were both naked, I knew it wasn't about sex. It was about intimacy and being affectionate with the one you loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: There's not really a lot more to this story. Bella is at a good place, there's obviously a few things she needs to work on...one of which she'll be confronted with this chapter, so it may seem filler-ish at the start, but it's quite an important chapter.

**Twenty**

**Edward's POV**

Bella felt perfect as I held her into my arms. She dozed off as soon as she was curled into my side, and she was snoring softly against my chest. She was an angel. An angel who just happened to give me an incredible blow job.

I could tell that she wanted our physical relationship to progress, but I didn't feel ready. Until tonight, that is. I always imagined with Bella that love and lust were separate entities, but tonight she proved me wrong – they went hand in hand.

"Edward?" she murmured. _Sleep talking_.

"I'm here, love," I chuckled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Good," Bella said smugly. "Cause you're really pretty."

I chuckled and let my head fall back onto my pillow. I knew it was definitely a good idea asking Bella to stay over, probably because this time I knew she'd still be there when I woke up. With that knowledge, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

"Edward?" A soft voice – one I immediately recognised as belonging to Bella – called to me.

"Mhm," I hummed groggily.

"Baby," Bella chuckled. "It's 12pm. Wake up, already!" I opened my eyes slightly to find Bella perched on top of me, still very much naked as she was last night. "Oh," she giggled. "It's nice to see one part of you has _arisen_ for me." I was suddenly very much aware of the serious morning wood I was sporting.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," I muttered and Bella laughed again.

"Well, I'll just be taking care of this now," Bella said in a mock serious tone before sliding down my body and pulling the covers over her head.

"Baby what – " I began, but I stopped dramatically as Bella took a hold of me in her hand and began stroking up and down my hardened length.

"Fuck," I muttered, flipping the covers off her so I could watch as everything went down – pun not intended.

Bella smiled up at me before lowering her head to lick me from scrotum to tip. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fisted my hands into her thick brown locks while she repeated the action – several times. Bella pulled me deeper into her mouth before licking lightly across the tip, earning another groan from me.

Her right hand reached down to cup my balls, while her other hand held me and gripped at the base of my cock where her mouth couldn't reach. I couldn't help my thrusting to meet her actions as Bella built up a rhythm and bobbed her head up and down on my dick, taking me as far into her mouth as she possibly could. Her hands fondled my balls, occasionally rising up to stroke my shaft.

"Shit," I ground out between my teeth as my climax approached. "Oh, baby. Bella," I groaned again just as I felt my cum shoot out of my cock and straight into Bella's warm, waiting mouth. She swallowed it all eagerly and cleaned the remainders up off my shaft. Bella giggled as swallowed before using her fingers to push to the cum surrounding her lips onto her tongue. Fucking beyond sexy.

"Mmm...tasty," she mumbled, sounding so fucking cute, sexy and adorable and _so Bella_.

I pulled her body back down to mine and wrapped my arms around her back, pushing her warm breasts into my chest. "That's probably the best night's sleep I've ever had, and definitely the best wake-up call I've ever received," I told her honestly.

"Good," Bella said smugly. "As much as I'd like to spend the whole day naked in bed with you, I think that's probably not the best idea. What's on the agenda for today?"

"You're not getting sick of me?" I asked.

"No, of course not," Bella answered. "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "I mean, you're young and fun. I'm boring...and old."

"Edward, you're twenty five," Bella reminded me. "You're not old and you're certainly not boring and I'm going to attach myself to your hip every chance possible because I love you and if I had the choice I would never, ever be apart from you."

"Wow," I breathed with a chuckle.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me in response. "Stop being a sook. I'm going to go shower," she told me. "Alone," she added. "So you use the ensuite, I'll go use the main because I know if we shower together we may just end up back here again."

Bella stood up from the bed, giving me a view of her perfect, perky arse before sauntering out of the room and towards the bathroom. I took a few minutes to compose myself before getting into the shower.

Apparently, I'd taken longer than I'd realised because when I stumbled back into the bedroom, with only a towel wrapped around myself, Bella was sitting on the end of my bed fully dressed in tights jeans and a white t-shirt. Her wet hair was resting on her shoulders and her face was free of make-up. She looked beautiful.

"You never did say what we were doing today so I wasn't sure what to wear," she said, gesturing down to her body.

"You look nice," I complimented. "Um...I have no idea what to do today. Is there anything you want to do?"

Bella's eyes widened in excitement. "Can we go book shopping?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good," I agreed.

"Okay," she said in a warm tone, bouncing up from the bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

* * *

"It's like a modern love story," Bella babbled on. "So in the first one they meet and fall in love and she finds out he's a vampire but she doesn't care. Then in the second one he leaves to try and give her a human life and she goes all depressive but she meets the werewolf but then the vampire comes back and they fight some baddies and now in this new one," she gestured to the promotional posted on the wall, "they get married and have sex, well I hope they have sex..." she trailed off.

"Anyways, it's a good series so don't stick your nose up cause once that last book finally comes out, I'll refuse to do anything until I've finished it." I couldn't help but laugh at her. Bella narrowed her eyes and stalked off ahead of me before coming to a stop in front of the Chuck Palahniuk books.

"I've only read _Fight Club_ of his," Bella mused, "and I only read it because the movie made me realise Tyler Durden is _the sex_. It was very good, though."

"You should read _Survivor_," I told her. "It's about a guy who comandeers a 747 – "

I was cut off by Bella's cell ringing in her bag. She pulled it out, glanced at the screen before answering, "Hi, Al. What's up?"

"What? Is he okay?"

I turned my head in interest, wondering who she was talking about.

"So he's fine then?" Bella asked.

"Okay, I'm with Edward. I'll call you back in a few."

Bella hung up the phone and turned back to me. "That was Alice. Charlie...I mean, my dad, he had a heart attack."

"Shit," I muttered. "Is he okay?"

Bella shrugged. "Alice wasn't sure. Her and Jasper are driving down to Forks tonight but she wanted to know if she needed to get me...or if maybe you wanted to come? You don't have to...I mean, I don't even talk to my father – "

"We can take my Volvo," I cut her off.

"But –"

"Shh," I hushed her. "I know what you're trying to do, Bella. You're good at avoiding stuff, but your Dad is obviously unwell. Don't you think now is as good a time as any to let go of all the stuff that's happened in the past and just go there and make amends?"

"I suppose you're right," Bella muttered, looking down at her feet.

She looked up at me with watery eyes and wordlessly, I placed _Survivor_ back on the shelf and lead her outside. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around my waist tightly. "Baby, it'll be alright."

"What do I say to him, Edward?" She whispered. "I haven't seen or spoken to him for so long. Even when I lived with him, we never spoke. I know I shouldn't be making this about me, it's just he's my father and I have no idea who he is."

"Hey, don't worry about that. It's all in the past. Why not make a fresh start with him?"

"You're probably right," Bella sighed, "as usual."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," I commanded.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me and pushed back into her seat before she sat back up again and began flicking through tracks on my CD player.

"God, how long have we been driving?" She sighed.

I glanced at the clock. "Around 45 minutes."

"Fuck," Bella cursed. "See? This is why I don't go to Forks. 45 minutes and we still have almost three hours to go. Although that would be with my truck, with your driving...we're probably closer to 2 hours," she chuckled.

"Try and sleep," I told her. "I know you're freaking yourself out, but I really don't think you should."

"Okay, i'll try," she agreed and once again settled down into the seat. "I suppose these Volvo's do make pretty comfortable seats." Bella let her head fall back against the headrest and shut her eyes.

I turned down the radio and focused on the road ahead of me. Truth be told, I was nervous about meeting Bella's father. Jasper had only met him once and all he'd told me of that experience was that he didn't care to repeat it. _"He wasn't scary per se,"_Jasper had said,_ "he just was intimidating."_

I shook my head, because to me it didn't matter. I loved Bella and I'd have to meet her father one day or another. Also, I knew this would be helpful for Bella. If she could sit down and have a normal, happy conversation with her father it might help her feel a lot more whole. I knew that one of the biggest problems she had to overcome emotionally was dealing with her grief over the loss of her mother. I don't think she ever had dealt with it.

Her life was coming along and she was proving to be very responsive to all the positive changes in her life. Still, I think she lacked proper guidance. It wasn't that she needed an authority figure in her life, it was that she'd been trying to defy that for so long.

Of course, she'd never get over the loss of her mother – but she could learn to deal with it. Even with me, she was cagey about it, only sharing certain memories with me when she'd chose. I'd found it a near impossible subject to bring up with her without her either changing the subject or downright refusing to talk about it. Still, I was hopeful.

"Edward?" Bella murmured.

I glanced over at her, expecting her to be sleep-talking but was surprised to see her large brown eyes open and staring right at me.

"Yeah?"

She smirked at me before asking, "how opposed to road head are you?"

"Very," I answered quickly before she could think too much about it. There's no way I'd be able to concentrate on anything, let alone steering a vehicle, while she sucked me off. It'd be more like crash-your-car-into-a-tree-head.

"Relax," she giggled. "I was joking. I wouldn't want us to do anything that might harm the shiny silver Volvo. This thing is completely immaculate. I can tell it's your pride and joy. In all seriousness, though, I did want to ask what was with the serious look on your face. Tell me what you're thinking about?"

She wasn't demanding I tell her, she was offering me a chance to dismiss it but I knew that our relationship wasn't going to get anywhere if we couldn't be honest with one another.

"I was thinking about you," I admitted.

Bella licked her lips. "Mmm, what about me?"

"I was thinking about how you've changed. I know you're not all that comfortable with affection and expressing emotion, but you know I love you right?"

"Yes," she answered shortly. "And I love you, even if I don't say it all that often."

"I'm really proud of you, Bella."

"Uh, alright then," Bella muttered and I knew it was because she wasn't used to praise.

"What was your relationship like with your father before your mother passed?" I asked.

"God, Edward," Bella exhaled. "I don't know. Why are you asking me this stupid shit?"

"I think in order to deal with grief, you need to be able to talk about things. I figured that if you're going to be able to talk about them with anyone, then why not me? I'd like to think you trust me and I know that I wouldn't ever betray that."

"Edward, she died, like, almost three years ago. I'm done with that moping around," Bella said curtly. "So drop it because I'm not going to dwell on stupid shit that doesn't matter. I'm going back to sleep now because I'm not in the mood for your shit."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine."

Bella turned away from me and curled up in her seat. Eventually, I heard her signature soft-snore and knew she was asleep again. The rest of the car trip passed slowly, but eventually we pulled into the car park for Forks Community Hospital.

It was a small, single level blue building right in what I guessed was the central part of Forks. Driving through, I realised, there wasn't a lot to see. A few shops, houses and a lot of greenery. It was quaint and inviting, but I personally couldn't stand the isolation. I couldn't understand how Alice and Bella had lived here for so long, either. Maybe that's why they got away as soon as they could.

Bella began to stir beside me as I pulled the car into park. "Mm...we're here?" She muttered sleepily.

"Yep, just got here," I confirmed.

"Oh, joy. I'll call Alice," Bella muttered. She was obviously still annoyed with me and I couldn't help but feel annoyed back.

"Yeah, Al. We're here," she murmured into the phone. "Mmkay. Bye."

Bella tossed her phone carelessly into her bag before turning back to me. "They're five minutes behind us."

"Alright," I uttered, unbuckled my seat. "Let's go in."

Bella sighed, but unbuckled her seatbelt nonetheless. I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side of the car to meet Bella. There, I took her hand and we walked towards the entrance of the hospital. "Wait," Bella said softly. "Don't you think we should wait for Alice?"

"Come on," I said, pulling her behind me. "They'll be here soon."

We walked into the reception, but were stopped by an old doctor with grey hair as we approached the desk.

"Bella?" He asked in a tone that I could only describe as utter shock and surprise. Clearly, he hadn't expected Bella back in Forks any time soon. Even given her father's health. He looked at Bella, as if studying her, before his gazed turned to me. I looked at my feet.

"Uh, hi Dr Gerandy," Bella muttered awkwardly. "Do you know where Charlie is?"

"Sure, I'll lead you there," Dr Gerandy said warmly before leading Bella and I down a hall and stopping at a door. "He's in here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It's good to see you back here, Bella. I know your Dad'll really appreciate it."

"Thanks," Bella muttered before pushing the door open.

Bella's father was reclining in his bed, which was elevated. He had a thick mop of dark-brown hair atop his head that was the same color as Bella's, only his was greying slightly at the temples. Bella – I also noticed – inherited his dark, large eyes.

Bella, however, wasn't concerned with any of this. In the split second it took for us to walk in the room, her eyes narrowed into slits as she cast her eyes over the woman sitting in the chair beside her father's bed.

She had coppery-skin and thick, dark hair; a Native-American I assumed from her coloring who looked around Bella's father's age, but very well for her age.

Charlie's face broke out into a watery smile. "Bells?"

"What's going on?" Bella muttered, looking between Charlie and the woman.

"Bells, you remember Leah Clearwater's mother, Sue?"

"Fucking hell," Bella cussed under her breath so only I could hear. "I need some air," she announced to the room before scurrying out of there. I was furious at her selfishness, so I didn't even think about running after her. Instead, I focused the two people in front of me.

Her father looked hurt as he glanced at the door. He turned back to me, his eyes meeting mine. Yes, he looked hurt, but he didn't look at all surprised. "You must be Edward," Charlie concluded. "Alice has told me all about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said sincerely. "It's just unfortunate that we couldn't have met under better circumstances. I'm sorry about Bella...she's a bit emotional."

"She's my daughter, Edward," Charlie reminded me. "I don't need you to apologise for her. I know how she is and to be frank, I'm surprised she even bothered to come all this way."

"Perhaps I should go," Sue said before smiling at me warmly. She felt how I did in this whole scenario – in the middle.

"I'll go try and get Bella to calm down," I told them before leaving the room. Walking down the hallway, I found Bella sitting in one of the plastic chairs in the reception area, while Jasper sat at her side and Alice rushed passed me and down to her father's room, sending a tight smile my way.

"Bella, what's going on here?" Jasper asked her and I held back to give them some space.

Bella pulled her legs up underneath her before pushing her hair back off her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her nose was red. "He's fucking some slut," Bella muttered to Jasper. "How the fuck can he just go do that? What about Mum?"

"Bellie," Jasper soothed, "just because he's seeing someone, it doesn't mean he doesn't still love your mother. C'mon, do you really want him to be lonely? He deserves to find happiness again. I mean, if something happened to you, you'd want Edward to move on and be happy again, wouldn't you?"

"That's different," Bella sniffled. "Edward doesn't love me the way my mother and father were in love. How can someone just forget all of that?"

It stung that she didn't realise she was my world, but I'd worry about proving that to her later.

"He's not forgetting your mother, just because he's seeing someone else," Jasper said calmly. He reached for Bella and she allowed Jasper to wrap his arms around her shoulders. I was envious of the calming effect he had over her, but I couldn't find it within myself to be angry about the intimacy they seemed to share. It was like they had a big brother-little sister bond.

"You know what?" Jasper continued, before offering me a brief glance and smile. "I'll go down the hall and see how your dad is doing and Edward'll sit here with you until you feel like coming it. Just don't let a moment of anger surpass why you're here. You need to sort some shit out with your Dad, Bell."

"'Kay," Bella sniffed.

Jasper patted me on the back as he walked down the hall to join Alice in Charlie's room. I sat down beside Bella – who still wouldn't look me – and I nudged her elbow. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered. "I'm being a bit of a moron, huh?"

"Sort of," I admitted with a chuckle. "Your Dad didn't seem surprised, but he looked hurt. Do you want to go back in there? Even if you don't say anything, just smile at him and I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"I know I owe him that, but it's hard," Bella muttered as she fussed with the laces on her old, ragged converse hi-tops.

"Yeah, it's hard to get over your pride and let people know you're upset," I agreed. "But now is the time more than ever when you just need to get over it and realise your dad needs his daughter. Are you ready to go back in there? I promise, I won't let go of you if that'll help."

"It would," Bella conceded before reaching for my hand. She twined our fingers and looked up into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told her.

We both stood up and walked down the hall to try again. When we walked in, everyone paused monetarily before continuing with their conversation. Jasper was standing behind Sue, while Alice was perched on the edge of Charlie's bed, talking animatedly and giggling while Charlie laughed and smiled up at his eldest daughter. The pride in his eyes was obvious to anyone and I hoped it didn't make things anymore awkward for Bella.

"Glad you're back, Bells," Charlie said gruffly and Bella smiled at him in response.

I squeezed her hand and nudged her forward slightly. "Uh," she muttered, looking between Sue and Charlie, "I'm sorry about before. I was just in shock."

"It's alright, Bella," Sue said warmly. "You're here now, that's the main thing."

Bella smiled again and let go of my hand – her sign of telling me she was okay – before she, like Alice, sat down on the side of Charlie's bed.

"You know," Charlie announced, "I think I'd like a few minutes with Bella if you all don't mind."

"Okay, Daddy," Alice said softly before kissing him on the forehead. Jasper shook his hand before exiting behind Alice, while Sue gave his hand a squeeze and shuffled out behind the others.

Bella turned to look at me, her eyes wide...but they weren't scared, merely hopeful. "Edward, love, do you think you could please get me something to eat?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Chief Swan," I said before shaking his hand.

I turned to Bella then and kissed her forehead and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"It's good to have finally met you, Edward," Charlie told me warmly.

"You too, sir," I said and with that, I exited the room, leaving Bella and her father to hopefully sort everything out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

"_I need you to be with me  
and I'll be there when you need me  
I'll be there for you girl  
yeah, I'll be there for you girl  
night and day, now and then, I'll be there."_

-/-/- I'll Be There – Something with Numbers -/-/-/-

I thought this was an appropriate song for the EPOV at the end of this chapter and I love this band. They're an Aussie band and they're one of my favourites. Check out some of their stuff if you haven't heard it before!

**Twenty-one **

**Bella's POV**

"I think I'd like a few minutes with Bella if you all don't mind," Charlie disclosed to the rest of the room after Edward and I had made our return.

Alice kissed him softy on the head and in that moment I felt slightly envious of the ease she felt around him. Then again, they were always close while my mother and I were very close. My father even liked Jasper – who shook his hand before exiting – and I felt a little left out of the family circle, even if it was I who'd pushed myself out.

Sue squeezed my father's hand and the obvious adoration she felt for him made me cringe internally. She would never come close to being my mother. It hurt that my father was so quickly accepting of her. Alice, too. I wondered if she knew about this development between Sue and Charlie. Most likely, yes and knowing how I'd react, she didn't bother telling me.

Charlie was looking up at me expectantly, as if he assumed I'd walk out again. When I looked at his ageing face, I knew I couldn't do that to him. I owed him at least a conversation. He was one of the few people I had left, afterall. I turned to Edward and his face instantly calmed me. I really loved him and I don't think he had any idea just how much.

"Edward, love, do you think you could please get me something to eat?" I asked him. It was my way of telling him that he could leave and I would be okay. I needed to talk to my father and I needed to try and be mature about it. Acting childish would get me nowhere.

Edward smiled at me. "Sure."

He then turned to Charlie, "Chief Swan," and politely shook his hand. His parents had raised him well and I'm sure Charlie could tell by Edward's impeccable manners. When Edward turned to me, I couldn't help but notice the smug expression on my father's face. Smug, because even as much as a screw-up as I was, I'd managed to land an undeniably perfect boyfriend. Charlie liked Edward, I could tell from that simple look on his face.

"It's good to have finally met you," Charlie told Edward in a warm, honest tone.

"You too, sir," Edward replied, politely of course. He left the room then, leaving my father and I alone.

I sat back down on the edge of his bed and realised that I'd never felt my vulnerable in my life. Not even when James was on top of me, attacking me because I'd already sold my body. This was different – this was about salvaging something that was possibly already gone – my relationship with my father. I could feel tears cascading down my cheeks and I hastily made to wipe them away.

"Bells," Charlie cooed. "Don't be upset, sweetie. I'm fine."

"What if you weren't though?" I asked. "I'd have lost you without even knowing you."

Charlie strained to sit up, but I forced his shoulder back down. "Relax, dad."

"Bella, I know I haven't been the best parent."

"I rebelled against you, fought against whatever you said – "

"Bells," Charlie cut me off, "let me finish. I was grieving over the loss of your mother and I was selfish. I didn't think about you in this whole situation. I expected your sister – who was also grieving – to take care of you which wasn't the best idea. As optimistic as Alice is – she's like your mother in that aspect – she wasn't the one who should've had to pull you through this and she never could. We both needed to deal with it, but we never did. Alice went back to college and it was just you and me in that big family-sized house. We both stopped trying and Bells, do you remember that time I found you passed out in the park?"

I nodded my head. It certainly wasn't one of my proudest moments. I'd drunk myself stupid and vomited all over my clothes. I was laying in my own filth when Charlie found me.

"Well, I guess then I thought you were doing it to hurt me. I should've seen you weren't doing it to hurt me, you just didn't know how to act. What seventeen year old knows how to act in that situation? You were scared and so you did the only thing you could think of which was to self-destruct and you didn't stop on that path for, well, according to Alice I think until Edward came into your life."

"Dad – "

"But you know what, Bells?" Charlie continued. "I'm worse than everything you did and that's because I ignored you. I hoped you'd get over it but I never realised that instead you dug yourself into this deep hole and it got to the point where you'd moved away and gotten yourself in an even worse situation while I stayed in Forks, content in my oblivion."

"Dad, please," I whimpered, "please don't blame yourself. I got myself into stupid situations in Seattle and before that, too. I've been so selfish." I looked into his eyes then and saw that they were watery and a loud sob escaped my lips. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Bells," Charlie whispered. "When your sister called me the first time and told me how you'd started living with that horrible boy, I should've got in the car and driven to Seattle and talked some sense into you. I didn't."

"I never should've gotten involved with James," I told him. "He was the worst kind of person and I didn't realise it at the time because I thought I loved him. I _did_ love him. The important thing is that I'm out of that situation. I'm really trying, Dad."

"I can tell you are, Bells. Just the fact that you're here shows how much you're trying. I think Edward has been a good influence on you. You've always been a sweet, loving person underneath everything. He just needed reminded you of that it seems," Charlie mused. "Alice was so excited when she rang me and said you were seeing a respectable boy. I like that Jasper, too. I guess it runs in the family."

"Yeah, they're really wonderful people. Jasper doesn't take my crap either," I laughed. "Their parents are so lovely as well. Carlisle – their father – is a doctor. He got me a job at the hospital where he works and I'm going back to UW next semester."

"I'm so pleased for you, Bella," Charlie said sincerely. "I don't know what you were doing before and honestly, I don't want to know, either. I just need to know that you're okay."

"I'm alright," I answered. "Things aren't perfect, but I'm working on it. I think coming here and talking to you is a great thing. I was defying you for so long and now I realise it's not important in the scheme of things. I'm sorry, Dad. I truly am and I'm sorry for how I reacted to Sue."

"Don't be, I realise that it's a big deal."

"It shouldn't be a big deal if it means you're happy," I amended.

"I am happy. Does Edward make you happy?"

"Very much," I confirmed. "I really love him."

"You deserve to be happy," Charlie murmured groggily. I could tell he was getting tired and figured it was probably best to give him some space.

"I'm sorry, it's late. I should let you get to sleep," I said softly.

"Some sleep would be good," my father agreed with a chuckle. "Can you get the others and I'll say goodnight to them?"

"Sure," I told him. I kissed him on the forehead before returning to the waiting room where the other's were sitting.

Alice was talking animatedly to Sue while Jasper and Edward were locked in a thumb war. Despite the situation, all were happy and laughing. I guess that's the wonder of being surrounded by family – you can't help but feel optimistic despite a bad situation.

Edward noticed me first and he stopped his game with Jasper to walk over to me. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "Never better. Char- I mean, _Dad_, is tired so we're going to let him get some rest.

Alice, Jasper and Sue joined us then and I told them to go say goodnight to Charlie before I turned back to Edward, who pulled me into his arms.

"Mmm," I hummed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"For loving me, for having faith in me," I sighed.

Edward pulled away so he could smile crookedly down at me. "Thanks for letting me."

He was beautiful.

* * *

Clutching the key to my old home – the same key I hadn't used for over a year – I walked hand in hand with Edward up to the front door of my childhood home. "Are you alright?" Edward mumbled as we stepped up onto the front porch.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered honestly.

I put the key in the lock and unlocked it. The door opened with a loud creak and Edward and I stepped inside.

Flicking on the lights, I realised how much things had changed since my mother died. When I still lived here, I was too self-involved to realise that the lounges in the living room were getting old. Charlie replaced them with black-leather looking things that still looked unused.

School photos of Alice and I still sat on the mantelpiece above the television and I felt guilty when I realised the last photo up there of me was from Junior year, whereas there was a recent photo of Alice and Jasper up there. Sighing, I dropped my bag in the hallway and walked over to examine the photos, hardly aware of Edward behind me.

I picked up a family portrait – Mum, Dad, Alice and I were all there – and I smiled, even though the sadness I felt was weighing me down. We looked so happy in the photo, just a completey normal, happy family. It was taken when I was maybe 14 or 15. I was perched on Charlie's lap while Renee sat beside us laughing and Alice was at our feet, legs-crossed and a big smirk on her face.

I didn't realise I was crying until Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and gently wiped my tears away. He said nothing, but his presence meant the world to me. I placed the photo frame back down and turned to face Edward. He offered me a sad smile before pulling my body into his and wrapping his arms tightly around mine.

"It'll be alright," he said softly.

"You know," I began. "I actually believe you. After talking with Ch-_Dad_, I really hope things can be okay."

Edward stroked my hair softly for a few moments before pulling away from me. "It's late. We should get some sleep."

I agreed and we walked upstairs to my bedroom. I pushed open the door and was completely surprised to see it had remained untouched. My double-bed was still made up with my purple quilt, posters of bands still adorned my walls. Edward chuckled as he tapped the Jeff Buckley poster on my wall. "You like Jeff Buckley?"

I crossed the room and perched myself on my bed. "Sure do."

"Interesting," Edward mused. "Radiohead, Soulwax, Brand New? You still manage to surprise me, Bella."

I shrugged and patted the bed beside me. Edward looked weary. "Relax, I'm not going to try and get you naked tonight."

Edward chuckled and sat down beside me. "What'd you and your Dad talk about?"

"We talked through everything," I told Edward. "We both apologised and I think we both now realise that it was both our fault. He didn't want anything to do with me but I was a nightmare teenager. I guess now we'll just have to move on from that. He likes you, though. Jasper, too."

"I'm glad. Just so you know, though, it'd take a lot more than your father's disapproval to keep me away. You're stuck with me," Edward laughed.

I smiled up at my beyond-gorgeous boyfriend because how could I not smile?

"You're so wonderful, Edward. I don't think I can emphasise that enough. You've really turned my life around. It sounds dramatic, but you've...saved me. I hope you realise how much you mean to me."

"Bella," Edward said in a serious tone. "I heard you saying to Jasper that you don't think I love you the way your mother and father were in love, but what you just said is exactly how I feel. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would've done. Tanya left me and even if that relationship was long-dead, I still wouldn't have handled it as well as if I didn't meet you. I know you think you've been a burden on me, but that couldn't be further from the truth. You make me feel alive, Bella. You are my life."

"I wish I was as good with words as you," I sighed. "I fear that this time a simple I love you shall have to suffice."

"As I love you," Edward murmured before crashing his lips to mine then pulling away. "Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"There's someplace I want to take you tomorrow after we go see your father and I don't think you'll exactly like the idea," Edward admited, "but can you try and be open?"

I fought back the temptation to turn his question into a sexual innuendo.

"Depends where you want to go."

"I'll tell you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay," I agreed, "I trust you."

We showered – separately – and both got into our pyjamas before crawling under the covers. I lay on my side and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I reached for Edward's hand, linking our fingers. "I love you," Edward whispered and I told him I loved him too. It was our own tiny piece of perfect.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Jasper decided to give Alice and Bella some time with their father. We left the Swan residence a little after ten and dropped the girls off at the hospital before driving into the main part of town. Our options were a small diner or a restaurant called The Lodge.

We opted for the diner, finding a park and walking in. Everyone looked at us as we walked inside and found a booth. I assumed all the people in the diner were regulars, not used to many out-of-towners. A waitress brought us over some menus and a pot of coffee. "New in town?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of," Jasper shrugged. "Our girlfriend's used to live here. Their father isn't well so we got in last night so they could see him."

"Oh, really. That's not good. Who are they?"

"Alice and Bella Swan," I answered. "Their father is – "

"Oh," she cut me off. "Chief Swan's kids. Yeah, we all know them. Polar opposites those two sisters," she chuckled. "Who is with who?"

"I'm with Bella," I answered.

"Woah," the waitress chuckled. "You're brave, she's a little fire cracker!"

I laughed awkwardly in response. It seemed so strange that this person knew Bella.

Jasper cleared his throat before picking up his menu and ordering the first thing off it. I wasn't even sure what it was, but I asked for the same anyway. The waitress finally took our menus and walked off to place our order.

"A fire cracker, hey?" Jasper teased.

"As opposed to a semi-nuts pixie?" I laughed.

"How are things going with Bella?" Jasper asked, suddenly serious.

"Good," I answered.

Jasper raised his eyebrows before leaning into me and whispering, "bedroom wise?"

I straightened up and leant back into my chair. "We're taking things slow."

"Dude," Jasper hit the table, "that sucks. Is this your doing? Because if this is Bella's doing then you've changed her a lot more than I realised," he snickered.

"Yes, it's my doing," I sighed. "That doesn't mean I'm not satisfied."

Jasper winked and raised his hand. "Say no more. I get where you're going. That girl is like my sister, I don't need to hear about her skills."

"You brought it up," I muttered before changing the subject.

I told Jasper about where I was going to take Bella and he warned me that despite what she'd said last night – he didn't think Bella was going to react well. "I love her, but she's a big fan of dramatics. Just be careful. I went there with Alice when we came to see Charlie a few months ago. It was a big deal to her, even if it was such a small thing to do."

I shrugged. "If she's going to grieve properly, I think it's an important step."

"Okay," Jasper chortled. "Good luck with that."

* * *

"Edward, so good to see you again!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You too, Sir."

"Call me Charlie, Edward," Charlie asked of me.

"Alright,_ Charlie_," I laughed.

Bella was sitting in a chair she'd pulled up to his side of the bed while Alice sat on the bed at her father's feet. "Um," Bella hummed. "Edward's taking me somewhere today, only I don't know where. Do you mind if we go now?"

"No, that's fine Bells," Charlie agreed.

Bella fidgeted as I drove out of the hospital. I knew she was dying to pester me about where we were going, but she kept her mouth shut. We drove along Forks avenue and towards the outskirts of town and I noticed Bella looking at me skeptically.

"Edward, are you taking me to the cemetery?" She asked.

"Have you ever been?"

"No," she admitted. "I don't want to."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Take me home, please," she pleaded with me.

"No," I refused. I felt horrible forcing her to go, but it was something she needed to do. "You need this, Bella."

"Edward," she said – her tone angry now - "I swear to God, if you don't turn this fucking car around I will...I'll withhold sex!"

"We're not having sex," I reminded her.

"No more BJ's then. Just don't make me do this, okay?"

I pulled the car over and stopped on the side of the road. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was holding her head in her hands. She looked utterly defeated and I knew It was because she was content to live in denial. Only that's not the way to live – that's no way to grieve.

"Bella," I whispered.

She still wouldn't look at me.

"Bella," I repeated, louder this time.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, reaching for her door handle. "You wanted me to feel like shit? Well you've fucking succeeded."

She swung open the car door and lurched herself out of the car, slamming the door loudly behind her. I followed suit and ran down the street behind her. "Bella!" I called. "We've done this before," I reminded her, remembering the night she was attacked at the club and I chased her down the street. She ended up sobbing in my arms.

She stopped running and leant forward, her palms resting on her knees. All that smoking meant her breathing was for shit. I caught up to her and stood behind her, not ready to touch her just yet. "Bella."

Bella turned to me and wordlessly stepped into my waiting arms. "Why do you always have to be right?" She sighed.

"You want to try this again?"

"No," she muttered, "but I know you're going to make me."

"I'm not doing this to upset you," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

We walked in silence back to my car and I started the car and continued on up towards the cemetery. Bella was picking at her nails and looking out the window so I whispered that it'd be alright. She exhaled and wouldn't look at me.

I parked the car and unbuckled before looking over at Bella. "I know cemeteries are pretty scary," I joked, "but i'll protect you." Bella sighed and unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door and slid out. I walked around to her side of the car and silently took her hand and linked our fingers.

We walked through the gates and I looked on the map for the section Jasper said Renee's grave was in. Bella gulped loudly beside me as I turned in the right direction and shuffled along beside me, still refusing to say anything to me.

We eventually made our way to Renee's grave and I could feel Bella's hand quivering in mine.

It wasn't unique, just a simple headstone with an inscription:-

_Renée Marie Swan_

_10 March 1967 – 13 July 2007_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

"Edward," Bella whimpered.

"Do you want to be alone for a minute?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed. "Don't leave me, please."

"I won't," I vowed. "Not now, not ever."

"There's flowers here," she murmured.

"I think that would've been Alice or Jasper. He's brought her here before, too."

"Mmm," Bella hummed. "You know, my mum and I used to have so much fun together. She was such a terrible cook and was always making these horrible meals that I'd have to salvage. Mum, Dad and Alice are such bad cooks. I don't know where I got it from," she chuckled.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think she's proud of me?" Bella whimpered.

"Yes," I answered, looking into her eyes. "You're such a wonderful person."

Bella finally allowed herself to let go and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks before she pushed her face into my chest. "I miss her so much, Edward," she sobbed. "I've always been too ashamed of myself to come here before. I didn't feel worthy. Now though, I just want her to know how much I love her."

"She knows, Bella and she's so proud of you. You could do anything and know that your mother would love you – no matter what. You're worthy and you're beautiful inside and out," I told her, meaning every word of it.

"She used to make sure she told me she loved me every night before bed," Bella said, her voice thick with tears. "I'd always say it back, but I don't think I understood the gravity of that until...well, until now. I regret so many things."

"You've grown so much as a person, every decision you've made has shaped you into the woman I love," I told her. "So don't live your life regretting the past."

"You know," Bella sighed, "I think I just fell in love with you even more, if it's possible."

I chuckled and told her, "I fall more and more in love with you every day."

"Edward, I think I'd like to go, now."

"That's fine," I told her.

I knew I'd thrown her in the deep-end and I didn't want her to be too overwhelmed.

Clasping hands again, we walked back to my car. "We should come back before we leave," Bella whispered. "I'd like to put some flowers down for her. Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**a/n**: I've lost a parent, so writing this chapter was hard. I hope I've conveyed everything accurately. You'd think having gone through it, I'd be able to...but when you grieve it's so confusing and sometimes I don't even know what I feel but I hope Bella's reaction was reasonable. I downright refused to go to the cemetery...it took me 3 years to get there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N**: This chapter has been delayed, sorry about that. Just letting you know this'll be the last chapter (I'll do an epilogue though) cause really Bella's story is pretty much resolved after this. I don't want to try and push out more chapters because the writing'll just be forced and stupid.

**Twenty-two**

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, I'll be fine. Sue's here. She'll take care of me," Charlie rasped out.

"I can call the hospital – "

"No, Bella," Charlie cut me off. "You need this job. I'll be fine. You've been here all weekend and it's time you get back to Seattle."

Edward shifted beside me. "Um, I'll go grab a coffee," he muttered before letting himself out of the room, leaving Charlie and I alone. I was surprised that it didn't frighten me nearly as much as on Friday night. Sure, things weren't perfect between us and they probably wouldn't ever be, but things were different. It just worried me that no matter how much we talked things through, we might've just done too much damage.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm glad we seem to be civil now," he chuckled, "but I just want you to know that I realise that this is more my fault than yours. You were so young and emotionally vulnerable and I was never there for you. Every poor decision you've made...I'm sorry for it. I regret it all so much."

"I don't regret it," I whispered.

My father sat up in his bed and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't regret it," I repeated, "because everything that's happened has lead me to here and to who I am today. I probably would have met Edward, but I don't think I would've given him another thought because I wouldn't have ever let myself be so vulnerable around him. I love him and I'm never going to regret anything that lead me to him. So that's how I can sit here and look at you lying in this hospital bed and feel nothing but hope and love for my father because knowing you lost mum, it makes me think of what I'd be like if I lost Edward and I don't think I could be as strong as you."

"I'm so proud of you, Bells," Charlie murmured. "You Mother would be, too."

We were silent for a few moments before Charlie spoke again. "I think you should probably get on the road if you want to get home before it gets dark."

"I guess you're right. You know, it was weird but surprisingly comfortable staying back in the house with Al and Edward and Jasper, too."

"Ah, don't talk about boys staying with my daughter. I don't want to have another heart attack," Charlie laughed.

"You're lucky Edward is very respectable. If it was up to me..." I trailed off.

"La la la," Charlie chanted, covering his ears to block me out.

"I'm just playing," I half-lied.

"Good. Bring Edward back in here so I can say goodbye," Charlie ordered. I patted his hand lightly and got up from his bed to go find Edward.

I found Edward in the waiting room, talking on his phone. "Alright, see you," he said before hanging up and turning to me. "Jasper just called. He and Alice just left the house."

"Mhm. Charlie wants to say goodbye."

We walked back into the room and Charlie and Edward shook hands and exchanged goodbyes before my father turned to me. "I guess I'll see you at Alice's engagement party."

"Yeah, but maybe Edward and I can come down again in a few weeks," I offered. "You know, see how you're going and all."

"Don't feel obligated."

"What if I said I just wanted to?"

Charlie grinned. "Then I guess that'd be okay. Alright, kids. You two better get on the road."

"Bye, Dad," I murmured before leaning down to hug him.

"Bye Bells."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Edward asked as we pulled up to the cemetery parking lot.

"Yes," I answered.

Clutching the flowers to my chest, I slid out of Edward's car and walked around to meet him. He took my free hand and we walked the same path we walked yesterday, only this time I felt a whole lot better about the situation.

We located Renee's headstone and I lay the flowers down in front of it. It still felt a little surreal to me and perhaps a little strange that all that my mother had become, was now a headstone. I knelt down on the earth in front of her grave and Edward stood back – no doubt to give me some space. He was always good with knowing what I needed.

"Should I go for a walk?" he whispered as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I replied.

Edward kissed my cheek and I heard his footsteps on the grass as he walked away. Re-focusing on what was in front of me, I sat down on the ground, not caring if I was dirtying my jeans. There were so many things I wanted to tell her but I didn't know where to start.

I decided with the most obvious.

"Mum, I really miss you. I think about you every single day and it hurts me so much that you can't be here to see me grow up. You know, I used to think it was a good thing you didn't see how low I'd sunk in life. I was so disappointed in myself and it wasn't because I cared about being special, but it was because I wanted you to love me forever.

"I don't even know if you can hear me, but I want to believe you can. I want you to know just how much I love you and how much I want, more than anything, to make you proud. I'm really trying to get my life together and I'm sorry for the way I've behaved. You know, at least with Alice and Charlie they're here for me to apologise to. I wish you were here, even if you were scolding me.

I really think that even though you're gone, though, everything is going to be okay. You'd love Edward as much as I do. He's the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever met and I now realise that life is too short for me to not give him everything that I am. He has my entire heart now and there's never going to be a day where I regret making myself vulnerable to him. Love can really save a person and even though you can't be here with me, I want you to know that you've shaped me and all the bad was just the stupid side of me taking over. At my core, I want nothing more than to be the best person I can be because I know you would've wanted that for me. I really hope I have the courage to come here more often and I promise I'm going to try. I love you, Mum."

I didn't realise I was crying until I could taste my salty tears on my lips. I brushed them away and stood up to find Edward. He was pacing but stopped as he saw me and rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, trying to protect me from my pain.

"Bella, I love you," Edward said because we both knew it was what I needed to hear.

"I love you, too," I rasped out. "Let's go home."

The 3-hour journey home seemed longer – if possible – than on the way down, maybe because I was resenting it so much then. We passed through Beaver – Edward sniggered at that – before eventually Port Angeles. I pointed out the places I used to go in high school and we stopped for an ice cream before driving straight back through to Seattle.

Edward didn't ask me, instead he drove straight for his apartment. He knew I needed him tonight. Not in a sexual sense, I just needed to lay with him and have him hold me.

* * *

Work the following seemed to lag on, but relentlessly, eventually came to a close.

I went straight home on Friday night, knowing I had to get ready for the dinner Alice had planned. Alice was already home when I arrived back at the apartment, but she told me that Jasper would be meeting us at the restaurant after work. Edward was picking Alice and I up just before seven, so I only had an hour to get ready.

Alice – having already got herself ready – fussed over my hair and make-up once I got out of the shower. "Wow, Bells," she hummed as she ran a comb through my hair.

I caught her eye in the mirror. "Hmm?"

"I can't believe my baby sister is turning twenty tomorrow."

"It seems a little surreal," I agreed.

"So are you going to stay at Edward's place tonight?" She asked.

"If he asks me to stay."

Alice quirked a brow at me through the mirror. "What's up with that?"

"He's the one setting the pace in our relationship," I told her, "and seeing as I've screwed things up before, I have to be respectful of that."

"I'm proud of you, Bell, you know?" Alice smiled and squeezed my shoulder assuringly before finishing up my hair, pulling it back into a sleek ponytail.

Once both my hair and make-up was done, I put on the green strapless dress Alice had chosen for me, along with some black platform shoes.

Alice made me twirl and even took photos before putting the self-timer on so she could have a photo of us together, all dressed up. Alice, of course, looked beautiful. She was wearing a light blue flowy dress with spaghetti straps and had giant silver heels on her pedicured feet.

Edward was very generous with the compliments once he picked us up, as was Jasper once we met at the restaurant. Rosalie and Emmett were running late – apparently this was typical of them – so we started out with drinks and then ordered once they arrived.

The food was wonderful, but all I could focus on was Edward who was sitting next to me, his hand resting on my thigh while his fingers drew patterns on my bare thigh. Alice and Rosalie talked about wedding plans and babies while Jasper and Emmett talked about cars...or was it baseball?

Edward leaned into me, gently pushed my hair off my shoulder and placed a kiss there. "You look amazing, love," he whispered against my skin. I smiled and turned to look at him. We shared a chaste, private kiss and Edward's hand traveled up my thigh. "Stay at mine tonight?"

I bit my lip, nodded and then turned to Rosalie who I'd just noticed was calling me.

"Mhm?"

"Emmett and I have to go, sweetie," she told me. I got up to give both her and Emmett's hugs and say goodbye and then it was just Alice, Jasper, Edward and I left at the table.

Alice and Jasper were looking at eachother intensely and I was sure Jasper had been teasing my sister all night with light touches, just has Edward had been doing to me. All in all, I think both us couples couldn't wait to get out of there.

We declined dessert.

* * *

"Baby," Edward panted against my lips as he backed me into his front door, frantically trying to unlock it.

He succeeded and we stumbled into his apartment. I unlocked my eyes from his gaze just long enough to notice a candle in my peripheral vision. When I pulled away, I realised there was a lot more than just a few candles. There were maybe two-dozen or so, along with rose-petals spread out through the living room of his apartment.

"What's all this?" I asked, surprised but very much pleased.

"Rosalie and Emmett came over and did this while we were still at dinner," Edward told me before taking my hand in his and leading me over to the kitchen.

A bottle of champagne was waiting for us along with two glasses and a punnet of strawberries. Edward popped the cork and filled up the two glasses before gesturing to the strawberries. "Would you like one? Or several?"

I grinned and opened my mouth. Edward picked up a strawberry and placed it between my lips.

"What's all this for?"

Edward smirked and placed his hand on the small of my back. "I wanted tonight to be special for you. It is your birthday, afterall."

"Tomorrow," I reminded him. "Let me enjoy being a teenager for just a little bit longer."

I wrapped my hands around Edward's neck and pulled him down to me so I could press my lips to his. Edward returned the kiss eagerly and moved his hands down to cup my ass before pulling my legs up so I could wrap them around his waist.

He tasted so sweet, so _Edward_. My hands found his hair and I barely noticed he was walking us to the bedroom until he gently lowered me down to his bed. He knelt on the bed between my spread legs and I arched my back so I could feel my chest against his.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed. He frantically unbuttoned his shirt and I helped push it down his arms before he threw it carelessly down onto the ground.

I tugged at my dress and Edward quickly pulled it off, apparently very much delighted about the fact that I'd decided to go without a bra. He practically dove at me and squeezed my breasts with his large, strong hands. He lowered his head down and began nipping and kissing while I writhed underneath him.

"Edward," I gasped as I rang my hands up and down his chest, trying to find purchase.

Edward chuckled and nuzzled against my neck. "Mmm," he hummed, "I love the effect I have on you."

"Edward," was all I could plead in response. I needed more of his touch. I needed _him_. "More."

I began placing frantic kisses wherever I could reach before biting down on his shoulder. Edward moaned and tore his lips away from my breasts, returning them to my lips. We were a mess of tongues, saliva and lips but it didn't matter. I wanted him closer. I needed him so much closer.

I thrust my hips up, my clothed centre connecting with Edward's thigh. I gyrated against him, enjoying the friction being created. Edward replaced his mouth with my hand and began tweaking my nipples. I was getting frustrated and chose to wrap my legs around his hips. I pulled him closer to my chest and whimpered his name out as I ran my nails along his back.

We were both trembling and I wanted him more than ever. "I need you," I pleaded. "Just need you, nothing else," I panted the last part, hoping he understood. I didn't want his teasing touches, I wanted him inside of me. I wanted him to complete me.

Fortunately for me, Edward seemed only too happy to comply. He stroked me through panties before hooking his fingers in them and dragging them down my legs and tossing them to the side. I expected him to tease me a little longer, but he surprised me by climbing up my body.

"Bella, I can't wait," he panted.

"Good," I gasped. "I need you inside me. Please."

"Fuck," Edward muttered. I reached forward and made quick work of his jeans. Edward kicked them off his legs and pushed his boxer-briefs down as well. I was momentarily amazed by his penis. It was beautiful and I didn't care how stupid a thing that was to think.

_I needed him_.

Edward moved forward so his erection was lightly grazing against my folds and I bucked my hips forward, eager to have him inside of me. He slowly pushed inside me before coming to a stop once he'd completely filled me. He paused and looked into my eyes and I saw a look there that I couldn't describe, but which I completely understood. It was everything, it was us. Edward and Bella. Joined, we were perfect.

"I love you," I whispered.

Edward whispered, "I love you, too," before withdrawing his cock from me and pushing back in harder. He built up a rhythm while his hands wandered up and down my chest. He set one on my hip while he moved the other down to tease my pulsing clit. The dual sensation of his stimulating me while his erection pushed in and out of me had me whimpering his name, over and over.

He groaned out a curse and pushed his lips against mine, forcing his tongue in between my lips before pulling away and resting his head against my forehead as he continued to thrust. I pleaded with him, although I didn't even know what I was asking for anymore.

It was like the Nine Inch Nails song.

_I want to feel you from the inside. _

Edward moaned incoherently. He told me he loved me, or maybe said I was beautiful. I was lost. Lost to him and lost to the sensation of him inside of me. It had never, ever been like this before. Not with him that first time and never like this with James.

He pushed into me at a different angle and I cried out because it felt so right. "Edward," I hissed, "fuck, right there."

His thrusts were becoming shorter and quicker and I knew he was close. I tightened my legs around his hips and clutched onto his body. I was close, too.

"Almost there, baby," I panted and he told me the same.

Edward groaned against my neck and I felt him shoot off inside of me. _In me, completing me_. "Edward," I groaned. He was still rubbing my clit furiously and my eyes were rolling back into my head. My climax completely overtook me, a wave crashing on the shore. I cried out incoherently and bit his shoulder. He stroked my hair and I could hear him breathing heavily in my ear.

It was bliss and it was so close. I loved him.

Edward.

"Baby," Edward said softly, his tender words a stark contrast to our passionate love-making. "You're crying."

Edward rolled off me and I raised my hand to my cheeks, indeed feeling wetness there. I smiled to myself before turning to Edward. "Happy tears."

"Happy tears," he repeated. "Love you, so so much," he whispered. He kissed along my neck, my collarbones. He pressed his hand to my chest and felt my heart beating. It beat for him. Only for him.

I knew it then.

He was my forever and always. The Romeo to my Juliet, the Jack to my Rose. The Nathan to my Hayley. Alright, maybe the One Tree Hill reference wasn't all that relevant. He was just my everything.

"You are my life," I whispered.

"You've been my whole world since you stumbled out onto that stage," Edward uttered sincerely.

Kisses ensued.

"I love you."

Our words were eachother's. He kissed my shoulder and I clung to his arms. Naked underneath the sheets, but I didn't need anything else.

Naked underneath the sheets.

I didn't need anyone but him.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary**: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight saga.

**A/N:** So this concludes beautifully dishevelled. Sorry for ages between updates! I was switching internet service providers so the only place I had internet was at work :( Hopefully all good now. I'm working on some other stories, another All human one and one where Edward is a vamp...I figured it was time I try a vampy one! Anywho, here be the epilogue...

**Epilogue: Eight Months Later **

**Edward's POV**

The alarm buzzed away – for the third time this morning. Bella groaned and reached to hit the snooze button but I rolled across her body and turned it completely off. "You've gotta get up, love," I told her.

"Fucking Alice," Bella growled, "couldn't she have a night time wedding? It's 7am!"

I chuckled and gently stroked Bella's cheek. She was always especially funny in the morning. "Hey, babe. Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"I might have, why?" She asked.

"You were tossing around a bit. You kept saying 'Edward, come back!'"

"Oh, gosh!" Bella blushed and bit down on her lip. "It's so embarrassing."

"Come on," I pleaded, nudging her thigh.

"Okay, well I had a dream it was our wedding. Only I was waiting at the alter for you and I was wearing a suit and you were walking down the aisle in a dress!" She exclaimed before we both burst out in hysterics. "It was so bizarre. Then you did a Julia Roberts on me and you RAN AWAY!"

I squeezed her thigh and pulled her body to me before capturing her lips in a kiss. I pulled away and stared into her deep, brown eyes. "Do you think that someday, this'll be us? I mean Alice and Jasper – do you think we could have a future like theirs?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at me. "I think so, but only if you let me wear the dress."

I chuckled and pinned her down to the mattress and pressed my lips to hers again. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked at my bottom lip. I granted her entrance and moved my hands to rest on her hips. I extend my arms and pulled my body away so I could look down on my love.

She looked beautiful, as she always did. She was wearing one of my shirts, but it had ridden up revealing her lace black panties. As much as I didn't want to leave our bed – yes, _our_ bed – I knew if we didn't soon, we never would.

"Come on, baby," I said, "you've gotta get up. Alice'll freak out if you're not there soon."

"Fine!" Bella exclaimed. She stood up from the bed and pulled her – well _my_ – shirt off along with her panties. Tease. She sauntered into the en suite before I heard the water in the shower running. As much as I wanted to join her, I knew I couldn't. I lay back down, resting my head in my hands and reflected on how my life had changed over the past 8 months.

Bella worked full time at the hospital up until she started at college again, which she was really enjoying. She still worked part time at the hospital and often saw my father. She grew very close to him, most likely due to the fact that her father lives so far away.

Her relationship with Charlie will probably never be perfect, but right now, they're going okay. He's actually up for the weekend, but staying in a hotel. Bella said he could stay here – at our apartment – but he politely declined. I think they both knew that might be a bit much.

As for my other brother – Emmett – he and Rosalie welcomed a beautiful son into the family a little over three months ago. They named him Jackson and it was amazing seeing Emmett with him. He was completely taken with his little son, just as I was. It felt good to be an Uncle, too.

I could still hear the water running in the shower and I wondered how I ever went through life without Bella by my side. She moved in permanently five months ago and we're still in the honeymoon period. Sure, we both piss eachother off at times, but overall, I love coming home to her.

She cooks for me most nights and I've taken to giving her massages when college stresses her out. We're happy, incredibly happy, actually. Yes, we fight but our fights never last. We usually fight over stupid things like Bella getting frustrated when I try to help her with college stuff or if I steal too much of the covers.

Bella walked back in the room wrapped in a towel and opened up our wardrobe to her side, before opening mine up and stealing one of my shirts. She then pulled on some of her tights and piled her hair onto a bun atop her head. As casual as she was, she still looked beautiful. She rushed over to the bed and kissed my forehead but I pulled her down to me so she could give me a proper kiss.

She tasted like mint toothpaste and her smile as she pulled away had me wanting to pull her back into bed with me. "Bye, babe!" she hollered as she walked over to the bedroom door and pulled it open.

"Bye, love," I murmured, offering her a goodbye smile.

**Bella's POV**

Edward always looked so sexy in the mornings, lying in bed, usually naked from the previous night's activities. It was really hard to walk away from him sometimes. However, this was Alice's wedding and so that basically translated to a huge effin deal.

I loved my sister to bits, but she was a total Bridezilla.

Only Alice would declare we had to be at the hair salon at 8am on a Saturday. It was just ridiculous.

I made my way downtown – stopping at Starbucks along the way, of course – and pulled up at the salon just before 8, skim latte in hand. Rosalie was yet to arrive, but Alice was seated in the waiting area, eyes wide and her hands patting up and down on her knees.

I sat down beside her and groaned. "Alice, relax."

She turned ever so slowly to look at me and snapped, "easy for you to say! You're not the one who had to stay away from your man last night and wake up for the day you've put a years worth of planning into! No! You were at home having sex with your boyfriend!"

I raised my hands, "woah!"

"I'm sorry," Alice murmured. "I'm just a little...skittish. Is that coffee?" She stole my cup from me and down what was left before handing me the empty cup.

"Jee, thanks Al," I muttered.

"Where is Rosalie?" Alice barked. "I don't care if she has a child now, it's my wedding day!"

"It's only just on 8," I said calmly.

Alice continued to fuss and pace until Rosalie arrived. From then on, it was all business.

My hair was styled into loose curls, with my fringe pulled back. Rosalie's was styled the same, except her fringe was swept to the side. Alice had grown her hair out for the wedding and had it pulled back, leaving some loose tendrils around her face.

She was fresh-faced, her make-up yet to be applied, but she already looked beautiful. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were lightly flushed. She'd finally managed to calm down and she just looked beautiful and so happy and so in love.

Once our hair was done, we drove back to Rosalie's house where the make-up artist would do all our make-up and then the photographer would come and take our photos.

Charlie and Sue were already at Rosalie's, minding Jackson.

His eyes lit up once Alice and I walked in. We weren't even fully ready yet, but he made a point to tell both of us, as well as Rosalie, how beautiful we looked. Sue agreed and I managed to thank her politely and offered her a smile.

I'd probably never fully be able to accept Sue, but I was trying. She seemed nice enough, but I didn't really know her. Charlie, however, seemed so incredibly happy with her. He was looking well, too. Since the heart attack he'd focused on his health and he and Sue both maintained a very healthy lifestyle. He was looking leaner and in shape.

I was glad we were once again a part of one another's lives. He was my father, after all.

Jasper had a large bouquet of flowers sent over for Alice, who then proceeded to tear up. "How am I going to make it through today without crying?" Alice whimpered.

Rosalie laughed and told her, "you won't. Even I cried and Emmett's nowhere near as romantic as Jasper."

"So, Bella," Rosalie said, "how are things with Edward?"

"Fine," I murmured, "well, you know, great."

Rosalie gestured to the room and then to Alice who was smelling her flowers and sighing. "Is this going to be you any time soon?"

"Rosalie, no. Edward only just approaching 25 and God, I can't even legally drink for four months," I laughed.

"Alright, but someday, right? I mean you two already live together...." she trailed off.

"Someday, hopefully," I agreed, "but not until I finish college and the way things are going, I'd really like to do something post-grad. Maybe law."

"Woah,"Rosalie said, "stripper to lawyer? I like it."

"Argh," I groaned. "It's just an idea I'm tossing around. It'll probably be way too expensive and there's always writing which I'm still interested in. I just don't want to end up as an underpaid journalist writing community feature stories and I don't know, I guess I've always been interested in law but it's one thing to say you'll do it, it's a completely different thing to actually go to law school."

"Well at least you're lucky with Edward. That right there sorts out so many problems you could face. You don't have to worry as much about money because he has plenty of that, not to mention neither of you are paying rent or a mortgage. Just do what makes you happy, Bella. You deserve it."

"Thanks Rose," I mumbled, a little overwhelmed before Rosalie went to go check on Jackson..

Rosalie – as nice as she could be – still intimidated me sometimes. We had, however, gotten closer over the past year. I adored Jackson, too. Emmett was pretty good in my books as well. He was very sarcastic and loud, so completely different to Edward, but he had a good heart like Edward.

Then there was Jasper. It seemed like I liked him more and more everytime I saw him. Once I got over myself and realised all he ever wanted was to help me, we got on like a house on fire. He was quite reserved, but still very friendly and approachable at the same time. I'd never been bubbly and extroverted like Alice, so it was nice to be able to relate to someone like Jasper.

And the way he loved Alice, it was hard not to love him.

I looked up from my lap and towards Alice and saw that she'd started crying. It was only lunch time and she'd already shed the first tears of the day. She glanced up and when she noticed me looking her way, she managed to smile and laugh before she bounded over to me.

"Hey sis," I laughed and wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm trying to hold it together, but it's so hard," she muttered. "Everytime I try to relax, I think about Jasper and then I get excited and I just want to cry because I'm so happy."

"The wedding is going to be fantasticl," I told her. "You look beautiful, too. You're glowing and I really mean that. Like, you're really glowing."

Alice blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"Alice? What's going on?"

She wouldn't answer me.

"Alice are you....I mean, are you pregnant?"

Alice nodded and burrowed her face into the crook of my neck.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed before pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh my god! Congratulations, Al!"

"Thank you," she whispered, "but don't tell Charlie. No one else knows, except for Jasper. We want everyone to think this is a honeymoon baby. I'm not far along, either. Not even past the first trimester so we just want to keep it quiet for now."

"Okay, I understand. Wow."

Rosalie re-entered the room at that moment and taking notice of mine and Alice's embrace, she cocked an eyebrow in our direction.

"Alice was just a little emotional," I told her.

Rosalie laughed and told Alice that she completely understood.

The make-up artist did Rose's and my make-up first. We both had smokey eyes with a light pink lip, while Alice opted for slightly lighter make-up around the eyes, and her lips were a touch darker. Then, it was time for us to get dressed.

Our bridesmaid dresses were black in a Grecian style which, unbelievably, suited both Rosalie and I. Once we were dressed, we went to assist Alice in doing up her gown.

She looked nothing short of perfection. Her dress was strapless and had a beaded bodice, complete with chapel train and French hem lace. Rosalie left Alice and I to have some space . We stood in front of the mirror, both of us trying desperately to hold back our tears.

"You look amazing," I told her.

She smiled at my reflection. "Thanks sis. So do you. I love that dress on you."

"Enough about me!" I protested. "Jasper is going to flip when he sees you."

Alice giggled and sighed dreamily, "hmm, Jasper."

"You're going to be a Cullen soon," I whispered.

"I have a feeling this is going to be you in a few years," Alice chuckled. "Swans to Cullens."

I rolled my eyes at Alice, but a part of me hoped she was right. I certainly did love Edward enough.

Alice and I returned to where the rest of the family was waiting and saw that the photographer had arrived. She made us pose outside in Rosalie's backyard for what seemed like ages. It was a surprisingly warm day, as well. Alice was very lucky with the weather. Any day in Seattle when it didn't turn gloomy and wet was very much lucky.

Once we were done with all the photographs, it was time for us to load into the stretch Rolls Royce Alice had hired and head over to the church. Alice, Rosalie and I filed into the limousine and set off towards the church.

Alice was quiet and I could tell she was incredibly nervous. She was fidgeting and her hands were shaking. I reached over and rest one of my hands on hers and she offered me a thankful smile. "You're going to have such a wonderful day," I told her.

"Nothing will ever compare," Rosalie agreed. "And the honeymoon will be amazing."

"You're so lucky," I sighed. "I would kill to go to Bora Bora. College is driving me insane. I'm in dire need of a break."

Alice looked at me and giggled, a sly small playing on her lips. I gazed to Rosalie who bit her lip and looked out the window.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both answered quickly.

"Answering in unison always sounds suss," I muttered.

"Bella, stop being silly," Alice laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to let this slide because of your wedding day," I told Alice, "but you," I paused to point at Rosalie, "you, I'm going to drill at the reception."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances but said nothing. I huffed and glanced out the window.

After a twenty-minute drive, the church came in to view and while I was definitely not religiously inclined, it was a very beautiful building. Given that our side of the family was relatively small and the Cullen side wasn't overly large either, Alice opted for a smaller church.

Our car drove around to the side of church and I could feel my heart beating in and out of my chest.

Charlie was waiting outside the car for us and he took Alice's hand as she exited it. He kissed her on the forehead and told her for one seemed like the hundredth time of the day that she looked beautiful. We were ushered into the waiting room.

Rosalie was first to set off down the aisle. She smiled excitedly before twirling away and down the aisle.

"Your turn," Alice whispered in a shaky voice. I turned and pulled her into a tight hug and offered her a smile before setting off slowly down the aisle.

The first step I took, my eyes immediately went to Edward.

And boy, did he look absolutely amazing. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and thin black tie. I'd seen him in a suit, but the tux looked beautiful. His hair was untamed and sexy, as always, but the best thing about him was his smile. _My smile_. All crooked and glorious.

The expression on his face made me feel so loved. I couldn't focus on anything but him and momentarily, I allowed myself to pretend this was my day and he was groom, waiting at the end of the aisle for me.

Only once I reached the alter did I notice someone apart from Edward. Jasper and Emmett stood up beside Edward, both of them looking very handsome. Jasper looked nervous, but happy at the same time. He offered me a small smile and I took my place opposite him.

I gazed at the crowd and looked to Carlisle and Esme who were both beaming with pride. Esme smiled and offered me a little wave while Carlisle looked so completely happy. The feeling in the air was infectious and the feeling of love and family was overwhelming, but not in a bad way.

The wedding march started then and I refocused on what we were here for – my sister's big day.

Charlie and Alice appeared at the top of the aisle and slowly began walking down to us. Alice was tearing up. I looked over to Jasper and saw that he was too, but a gorgeous, eager smile was adorning his face. I knew in that moment that he would do everything he could to make my sister happy.

They made their way down and Charlie placed Alice's hand in Jasper's.

The minister read an introduction explaining about God and marriage. Then he asked if anyone knew if any reason why the marriage should not take place. Of course, there was no reason so the ceremony continued.

Then it was time for their vows. Alice and Jasper decided to write their own and with a confident voice, Jasper spoke of his absolute devotion to my sister.

"Alice, to put it short, you're my soul mate. I love you with every ounce of my being and I will promise to be there for you forever. I will be there for you through anything and everything – sickness and health, richer or poorer – and I will love you every single day for the rest of my life."

"Jasper,"Alice said, "to me, you're nothing short of amazing. I will cherish this wonderful connection we have been blessed with and I will love you more and more every day and in cherish and respect you. I take you to be my loving partner and I vow to love you for all eternity."

They then exchanged rings before the minister blessed them and declared them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister announced. Alice squealed and eagerly wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, earning a chuckle from us and the guests.

After they signed the registry – with Edward and I as witnesses – each pairing walked down the aisle and out of the church. Jasper and Alice first, then myself and Edward before Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hi, Beautiful," Edward whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, sexy," I smirked. "You look really, _really_ fantastic in a tux. I like this almost as much as your birthday suit."

Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand in response. "Well, nothing will ever compare to your birthday suit," he whispered in my ear. Typically, I blushed before folding myself into the limo behind Alice and Jasper.

Once the limousine took off, we headed to a garden to take photos as a group before we set off again towards the reception which was taking place at the Seattle Four Seasons – the same place I'd previously gone to a work function with Edward. That night didn't end so well, I could only help tonight would end much, much better.

We had pre-reception canapes and cocktails in the waiting room while we waited for all the guests to arrive in the function area. Once they had, the DJ called us into the room in couples and we were all seated at a long table at the head of the room.

After our meals, it was time for the speeches. Edward being the best man and me, being the maid of honor, had to make speeches. I sucked at speeches, but at least Edward went first.

Edward said lovely things about Alice before I took the mike and spoke about Jasper. Of course, by this stage I'd had a bit too much wine and was very generous with my praise of him. All in all, I was glad it was over with.

I was talking with Esme and Carlisle when I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "Hi, Love," he crooned in my ear. Esme smiled warmly before excusing Carlisle and herself.

I whipped around to face Edward. "Hi," I breathed.

"I haven't been able to get any alone time with you," he pouted before taking my hand and leading me over to a secluded corner of the room. Edward didn't waste any time; he gently pushed me against the wall and captured my lips with his.

When he pulled away, my favourite uneven smile was playing on his lips. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Uh, oh."

"No, no," Edward chanted, "it's good."

I smirked. "Well then bring it on."

"Your finals are coming up," he began.

"Yes," I groaned, dreading them.

"Then after that, you're finished for the year. So I've planned a little getaway for us. I've already spoken to Carlisle and cleared it with the hospital. How does Mexico sounds?" Edward asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mexico?" I asked.

"Yep, Mexico. Cabo to be specific."

"Mexico....Mexico sounds _wonderful_," I squealed. "Can we afford this?"

"It's all taken care of. It was practically a freebie with all my parents frequent member points, I promise," Edward assured me, but I didn't entirely believe him.

"You're sure this doesn't put you out?"

"Not at all," Edward answered confidently. "Please, Bella? I think we deserve a romantic getaway."

"I love you," I told him. "So very much. I'd go anywhere with you. That being said, I'd very much love to go stay in a beautiful Mexican resort. Hey, did you talk to Alice or Rose about this?"

"I may have."

"Well now that makes sense. I told Alice of was envious of her because of her Honeymoon and those two were acting all sly!" I remarked.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. "Forever."

A large smile stretched across my face and I stood up on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He complied, leaning down, before pressing his lips to mine.

Mexico or not, he made me so happy. I no longer need to hope for things, with Edward, I just knew everything would always be full of love.

I let Edward sweep me away to the dance floor and we ended up dancing away the night, though I attributed that in part to my champagne consumption.

"You know," I said to Edward between songs, "this will be us one day."

"Yep," he agreed. "Without a doubt."

* * *


End file.
